TALYPE : Les OS cadeaux
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Vous avez reviewé, vous m'avez donné le plus beau des cadeaux avec votre amour, vos avis construits. Ma façon de vous remercier en vous offrant des OS bonus de cette histoire que vous avez adorée. SPOIL : ne pas lire sans avoir préalablement découvert "Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia."
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous-tes !

Ce nouveau recueil contient des **OS cadeaux** **qui font suite à la fiction** _ **Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia**_ **.** Je ne vous conseille donc pas de le lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue... en ce compris les missing moments. **Sinon vous allez vous spoiler toute l'histoire**.

Pour rappel, **ces OS sont gagnés** suite aux reviews postées sur TALYPE. Une façon pour moi de vous inciter à me donner votre avis car, je le rappelle, vos reviews sont précieuses : elles me permettent de m'améliorer et donc de vous proposer des écrits de meilleure qualité. Puis c'est donnant-donnant : **des reviews pour moi, de nouvelles histoires pour vous !**

Initialement, j'avais prévu de vous écrire des OS sur la thématique des Écoles de Magie à travers le monde. Le moment venu, je n'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration et je risquais de vous publier quelque chose de médiocre... ça n'aurait pas été génial. Finalement, **j'ai décidé d'approfondir certains personnages** , à travers leurs points de vue.

Et je constate que j'ai **de petits problèmes de longueur**... J'ai commencé par un OS sur **Drago** , qui s'est rapidement transformé en fiction longue. Oui, oui, vous m'avez bien lu-e : en fiction longue. Elle fait **117 pages word** , page de garde comprise. J'ai donc décidé de scinder ce point de vue en cinq chapitres + un épilogue (épilogue qui ne comptera pas dans le nombre d'OS cadeau). Ce problème (vous en êtes affreusement tristes, n'est-ce pas ?) persiste puisque l'OS sur **Mattheys** fait **20 pages** , page de garde comprise. Je crois qu'on peut dire que ce sont des fameux cadeaux ! Et comme j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir, il y a fort à parier que ça continuera.

Je vous retrouve bientôt, en attendant, paillettes de licorne sur vous !

.

 **Mise à jour progressive du contenu** :

PoV Drago : **Je reviens de loin... Quintessence draconienne en cinq temps.**

\- **Premier temps : lui pardonner.** _Sortie le jeudi 5 avril._

\- **Deuxième temps : valser, se laisser porter...** _Sortie le jeudi 19 avril._

\- **Troisième temps : rompre avec les conventions.** _Sortie le jeudi 3 mai._

\- **Quatrième temps : prendre conscience.** _Sortie le jeudi 17 mai._

\- **Cinquième temps : te conquérir.** _Sortie le jeudi 31 mai._

\- **Epilogue.** _Sortie le dimanche 3 juin._ **(Hors compte)**

(PoV mystère dans le courant du mois de juin) **(Hors-série, hors compte)**

PoV Mattheys : **Variation of the truth.** _Sortie le 28 juin._

 _._

Si atteinte des paliers à 1000 et 1050 :

\- PoV Teddy (transidentité et transparentalité).  
\- PoV Scorpius (sa scolarité : amitié avec Lily, amour avec Albus).


	2. Je reviens de loin Temps 1

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Vous étiez impatient-e-s de découvrir ces OS cadeaux pour TALYPE. La première date annoncée est enfin arrivée ! Je vous laisse donc avec cette série d'OS du point de vue de Drago.

Notez que le pov Drago n'a pas été bêtatisé... C'était le cadeau d'anniversaire de **Lyra Muushya** qui, je cite, m'a dit "il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes". J'espère qu'elle a raison... xD

* * *

 **Premier temps** **: lui pardonner.**

 _I wanted to forgive_

 _ **(Je voulais pardonner)**_

 _I'm trying to forget_

 _ **(J'essaie de pardonner)**_

 _Don't leave me here again_

 _ **(Ne me laisse pas une fois de plus)**_

 _I am with you forever, the end_

 _ **(Je ne te lâche plus)**_

.

 _Without you (Sans toi)_ , Breaking Benjamin

* * *

 **Août 2010.**

Drago rentra au Ministère de la Magie après avoir pris une pause déjeuner dans un restaurant du quartier. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, il s'agissait de la cafétéria grouillant de monde et sa nourriture réchauffée. Ça, et son café infect.

Dans le grand hall, il aperçut de dos le ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avec lequel il avait rendez-vous ce jour-là. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Hermione Granger était en grande conversation avec lui, et elle affichait son expression si particulière qui lui donnait l'image de quelqu'un sans cesse débordé par le travail. Elle n'avait pas changé, de ce point de vue-là. Il avança dans leur direction, bien décidé à vérifier ce que la sorcière d'aujourd'hui avait d'autre en commun avec celle d'antan.

« Granger », lança-t-il. « Alors c'était donc vrai, tu es de retour. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, comme stupéfixée par son apparition. À part ses cheveux coupés courts et quelques premières rides d'expression, elle n'avait pas changé. Et vu la tête de ses cernes, elle n'avait toujours pas appris à gérer son anxiété par rapport au travail.

Enfin, Drago pouvait bien parler. Depuis qu'il était père, les heures de sommeil lui manquaient également. Après tout, là était peut-être également la raison des cernes de Granger. Qu'en savait-il ? Elle avait très bien pu se marier et avoir des enfants.

Sans se rendre compte des pensées de son employé, Kingsley se tourna de façon à avoir les deux sorciers dans son champ de vision.

« Oh ! Monsieur Malefoy. En effet, Mme Granger est revenue parmi nous, et occupe dorénavant le poste de Grand Manitou qui avait été laissé vacant par Monsieur Gaffney. »

Drago hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Il se souvenait de l'article de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui annonçait sa nomination. C'était vraiment un poste d'envergure.

« Hermione, tu te rappelles probablement de Monsieur Malefoy. Il est de notre plus grande fierté en matière d'organisation d'événements sportifs. »

Drago bomba le torse, fier comme un paon. La présentation lui rappela malgré tout l'objet initial de son retour au Ministère.

« Monsieur le Ministre, sans vouloir vous interrompre, nous avions rendez-vous. Mais peut-être préférez-vous le remettre à plus tard ? »

« Non, non, Monsieur Malefoy. Allons dans mon bureau. Hermione », la salua-t-il avant de la quitter.

Sans en regard en direction de Granger, Drago et Shacklebolt se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, déjà en pleine conversation à propos des premiers contacts pris pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à venir.

Il ne se préoccupa plus de la sorcière pour le reste de la journée, s'amusant brièvement du fait qu'il allait être amené à la croiser à l'avenir.

 **OoOoO**

 **Septembre 2010.**

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Granger était rentrée au pays. Comme il s'en était douté, il la croisait de temps à autre dans les couloirs du Département de la Justice.

À chaque fois que cela arrivait, il la saluait en passant, sans pour autant engager la conversation. Et systématiquement, elle se figeait avec une sorte d'affolement hébété qui le faisait rire intérieurement.

Finalement, sa réapparition promettait d'être drôle.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mardi 19 octobre 2010.**

Ce jour-là, Drago ne risquait pas non plus de l'oublier. Au même titre que celui où il avait appris la grossesse d'Astoria, celui-ci était comme marqué à l'encre brûlante dans sa mémoire.

Ainsi, cet après-midi-là, il regagnait son bureau lorsqu'il découvrit Granger devant le sien. Elle n'était pas seule puisqu'un grand roux lui tenait compagnie. Weasley. Quelle relation avaient-ils eue durant toutes ces années ?

Il approcha à pas de loup, tentant de saisir la teneur de la conversation avant d'être repéré.

« Il faudra qu'on organise une rencontre, non ? » suggéra Weasley.

Granger sourit. Elle semblait amusée. Avait-elle quelqu'un à présenter ?

« Oui. Et on pourrait faire ça chez moi, cette fois. Je vous montrerai où je vis comme ça. »

« Oui, super. J'ai hâte de savoir si ta fille tient effectivement de toi », approuva-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois, Drago se figea imperceptiblement. Ainsi, son hypothèse concernant une possible parentalité, le premier jour où il l'avait revue, était confirmée.

Granger rit de bon cœur, et Weasley sembla finalement le remarquer. Afin de ne pas donner l'impression qu'il écoutait, il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Granger », fit-il, la faisant sursauter.

Une fois de plus, elle se figea et ça l'amusa.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur.

« N-non », s'empressa de répondre la brune.

Il leva un sourcil, intrigué. En bégayant, elle s'était vendue, comme une enfant mal à l'aise d'être découverte sur le fait d'une bêtise. Ça l'intriguait autant que ça l'amusait. Il avait envie de savoir ce que Granger ne souhaitait pas qu'il entende.

« Je vais y aller », annonça le rouquin. « Tiens-moi au courant, Hermione. Ce serait vraiment chouette de savoir si ta fille te ressemble autant intellectuellement que Neville semble l'affirmer puisque, physiquement, elle semble plutôt tenir d'un grand aux traits fins et aux yeux bleus. Malefoy. »

À ces paroles, Drago s'immobilisa, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Une enfant tenant d'un grand aux yeux bleus ? Connue de Londubat ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que deux et deux faisaient quatre. Ou plutôt que si Londubat connaissait mieux que Weasley lui-même l'intelligence de la fillette, elle se trouvait à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Elle avait été conçue en 1998. Probablement cet été-là…

Et Granger qui gardait les yeux fermés, semblant se décomposer sur place.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander des explications, lorsqu'une note de service s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il l'empoigna sans ménagement, découvrant l'écriture de Potter en personne.

 _« Urgence hooligan. Même concernés qu'en 2006. »_

Face à lui, Granger avait rouvert les yeux. Elle semblait complètement apeurée.

« Merde », lâcha-t-il d'un ton rageur. « Tu as de la chance que c'est urgent. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. »

Il s'éloigna à vive allure, l'esprit totalement obnubilé par l'idée qu'il était père d'une fille en âge d'être à Poudlard. C'était un véritable bouleversement. Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi Granger lui avait-elle caché sa paternité pendant toutes ces années ?

 **OoOoO**

 **Trois jours plus tard.**

Depuis cette conversation interceptée, Drago se sentait nerveux. Il avait besoin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Et Granger n'avait de cesse de l'éviter ! Chaque fois qu'il pensait l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir, celle-ci disparaissait, ni plus ni moins. Lorsqu'il lui tomberait dessus, sa frustration parlerait pour lui… Il espérait ne pas passer le weekend dans cet état-là.

La chance lui sourit finalement le vendredi. Il vit Hermione en plein milieu du couloir, apparemment inconsciente d'avoir été retrouvée. Pour l'instant.

« Granger ! » s'exclama-t-il, en accélérant le pas pour qu'elle ne le fuie pas.

Le regard qu'elle lui renvoya exprima la peur, comme un enfant pris en faute en train de faire quelque chose d'explicitement interdit.

« Dans mon bureau », ordonna-t-il en prenant sur la droite, sans même vérifier si elle le suivait.

Il était tellement énervé que s'il se retournait pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir maîtriser de sa colère.

Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui, et s'appuya contre la table, attendant qu'elle entre. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, et il croisa les bras sur son torse, exprimant ainsi clairement son mécontentement. À présent, elle ne pourrait plus se défiler.

« Alors ? » fit-il, sans cérémonie.

Elle se ratatina sur elle-même, avant de reprendre un peu de courage et de se racler la gorge pour lui répondre, tentant de sauver un peu de sa dignité.

« Je crois que tu as très bien compris de quoi il retourne, Malefoy. Félicitations, tu es papa », annonça-t-elle ironiquement.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa. Une bouffée de pure haine monta en lui. Comment osait-elle… ? Comment pouvait-elle lui révéler qu'il était père de cette manière ? En sentant que sa colère se muait en violence, il abattit son poing sur la table. Il fallait que ça sorte, que ça explose en dehors avant que ça n'explose en dedans.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! » lâcha-t-il. « Tu te fiches de moi, ce n'est pas possible. »

Granger soupira. Son ironie n'était évidemment qu'un masque de mauvaise qualité, il le savait. Mais par Salazar, ce serait tellement plus simple si elle disait les choses, si elle assumait. Il ne décolérait pas.

« Non. Malheureusement, non, je ne me fiche pas de toi. »

Il se leva d'un bond, se plaçant face à elle. Il darda son regard dans les pupilles marron.

« Est-ce qu'une seule fois tu as songé à m'avertir ? Ou bien comptais-tu sur ton débile de Weasley pour garder ton petit secret ? »

Il marqua une pause, songeant à la conversation interceptée trois jours auparavant, avant de reprendre.

« Visiblement, même à lui tu n'as pas tout dit, tu as fait fort sur ce coup, Granger », commenta-t-il en émettant un ricanement méprisant.

Cette fois, elle baissa la tête. Il attendit, tremblant. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il comprenne pour ne pas rester avec cette tornade dévastatrice en lui.

« J'y ai songé, oui. J'ai essayé de t'écrire. Plusieurs fois. Mais je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer ce que je n'avais même pas dit à mes amis… »

Drago se retrancha derrière son silence. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre pour le cacher également à ses amis. Mais ce n'était ce qu'il lui importait en cet instant, pour être tout à fait honnête. Il était père d'une enfant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée...

« Je veux la voir », asséna-t-il.

Granger releva soudainement la tête. Elle paraissait désemparée, perdue.

« Malefoy… », commença-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

« Oh non Granger, ne commence pas. Je répète : je veux la voir. »

Granger secoua vivement la tête.

« C'est trop tôt. »

Drago ricana. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle donnait l'impression de croire à ce qu'elle affirmait.

« Trop tôt, allons donc. Douze ans, Granger, douze ans ! » dit-il en hurlant les deux derniers mots. « Et tu veux encore me faire croire que c'est trop tôt. Revois ton humour, ça ne me fait pas du tout rire. »

« Il faut que… que je la prépare… », bredouilla-t-elle.

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

Non, il ne pouvait pas croire ça. Il espérait vraiment qu'il interprétait ses propos et qu'elle avait au moins parlé de lui à sa fille…

Face à lui, Granger prit une grande inspiration.

« Il faut que je lui dise que… tu… enfin que… »

Il ferma les yeux. La fureur le gagnait à nouveau et il ne voulait pas perdre ses moyens.

« Est-ce que tu lui as seulement déjà parlé de moi ? » vérifia-t-il.

« Je… enfin… un peu… »

Il porta instinctivement la main à son front. C'était un sketch. Il était la victime d'une blague de mauvais goût.

« Laisse-moi encore du temps… Je lui dirai pendant les congés de Toussaint, et tu pourras la voir pendant les vacances de Noël. »

« Noël ?! » s'insurgea-t-il. « Par Salazar, Granger… »

« S'il te plaît… »

Elle allait lui faire perdre la tête…

« Bon sang, Granger ! Douze ans de mensonges et tu… Enfin. O.K. », capitula-t-il, jouant le tout pour le tout pour rester maître de lui-même. Il fallait qu'il se calme et pour cela, il fallait qu'il cesse de hurler sur elle. « Mais pas de subterfuges. Noël, dernière limite. »

Elle hocha la tête, clairement pas très enchantée. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il ne la connaissait pas encore, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ferait tout pour rencontrer la chaire de sa chaire.

« Hum ! » fit-il en se raclant la gorge, tentant d'être plus aimable. « Bon. Et elle… s'appelle comment ? »

« Élia. »

Il s'appliqua à respirer profondément entre chaque question. Élia. Élia. C'était joli comme prénom… Le prénom de sa fille. Il avait une fille qui s'appelait Élia...

« Mmmh ! Et elle a été répartie dans quelle maison ? »

« Serdaigle », répondit Granger, reprenant un peu de son sourire, qui gagna ses pupilles. De la fierté.

Drago soupira de soulagement. Merlin soit loué ! Elle n'était peut-être pas une Serpentard, mais Serdaigle, c'était tout à fait respectable. Il pouvait s'accommoder sans trop de souci avec cette information. La première digérable depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

« O.K. Bon. Noël, dernière limite », dit-il comme pour la congédier. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, à présent.

Elle acquiesça sans joie et se dirigea alors vers la porte, prenant la sortie. Il songea alors qu'après douze ans d'absence, il ne serait peut-être pas inutile de lui rappeler de quoi il était capable.

« Granger », l'interpella-t-il avant qu'elle passe la porte. « Je ne laisserai pas passer cette fois. Noël. Je n'hésiterais pas à te traîner devant le Magenmagot dans le cas contraire. Et tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas dans de bonnes conditions. Surtout en ayant été avocate et en étant Grand manitou ».

Sans un mot, elle quitta son bureau, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

 **OoOoO**

 **Novembre 2010.**

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Drago était au courant. Il avait la sensation de tourner en rond, il se sentait incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'Astoria l'avait interrogé sur sa nervosité, il avait répondu sèchement que c'était des soucis au Ministère.

En vérité, il attendait des nouvelles de Granger. Il voulait qu'elle lui assure qu'elle avait parlé à sa fille. Il voulait entendre de sa bouche qu'il la rencontrerait enfin pour Noël.

Il était tellement distrait par ses pensées qu'il manqua de peu de la percuter en sens inverse dans un couloir. Il ne laissa pas passer l'occasion.

« Granger. »

« Malefoy. »

Il soupira. Elle ne parlerait pas d'elle-même.

« Alors ? Tu lui as parlé ? »

Elle évita soigneusement son regard, ce qui l'énerva.

« Granger », siffla-t-il. « Mes menaces… »

« Ont été parfaitement comprises », l'interrompit-elle en recouvrant un peu de courage, plantant son regard dans le sien, malgré sa dizaine de centimètres en moins. « On avait dit Noël comme dernière limite. Tu la verras à Noël, donc. Pas la peine de me harceler. »

Elle le contourna alors, disparaissant à une intersection de couloir. La harceler ?! Granger avait vraiment une drôle de conception des choses. Il grogna en retournant à ses tâches.

 **OoOoO**

 **Samedi 18 décembre 2010.**

La situation était si épineuse à propos de la sécurité de la Coupe du Monde que Drago faisait des heures supplémentaires. En plus de ses tâches habituelles, il se rendait souvent dans le Bureau des Aurors, où il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Potter.

Ils étaient tous deux penchés sur un parchemin, se creusant les ménages pour trouver des solutions qui rentreraient dans le budget accordé par le Ministère, lorsqu'il vit Potter inviter quelqu'un à approcher d'un geste.

Il vit alors Granger avancer dans leur direction. Comme à l'accoutumée, il la salua froidement.

« Granger. »

« Malefoy. »

L'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue entre eux. Et dire qu'ils étaient à quelques jours de Noël n'aidait pas à apaiser les tensions.

« Je termine ça, et on va à King's Cross », fit Harry en montrant le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait en main. « J'arrive. »

King's Cross. Drago ne manqua pas de relever le lieu et ce que cela signifiait. Bien sûr, le Poudlard Express devait ramener les élèves pour les vacances de Noël…

Il se posta face à elle, bien décidé à la confronter.

« King's Cross ? » releva-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Granger soupira, mais cette fois, elle ne fuit pas son regard.

« Je l'ai mise au courant que tu voulais la rencontrer », lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Et ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Ou peut-être en se demandant inutilement si elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir, d'empêcher la rencontre.

« Mmmh ! Passe à la maison plus tard cet après-midi ? » suggéra-t-elle, hésitante.

Drago ne masqua pas son étonnement. Avec Granger, c'était la surprise à coup sûr…

« Chez toi ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard de défi.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur d'être entouré de nos germes de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Sang-Mêlé ? » lui lança-t-elle, la tête haute.

En réponse, il lui lança un regard dur comme les murs du Ministère. Si une rencontre avec sa fille n'était pas en jeu, il l'aurait envoyée paître avec les Sombrals. Ce qu'elle l'agaçait avec ses grands airs ! Pour qui le prenait-elle, franchement ?!

« Donne-moi ton adresse. »

Elle s'exécuta, griffonnant sur un morceau de parchemin qui traînait dans son sac, avant de le lui tendre. Il lui arracha presque des mains, vérifiant qu'elle y avait bien inscrit une adresse, alors que Potter réapparaissait.

Il leur lança un regard suspicieux, avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

« On y va ? »

« Oui », fit Granger, sortant du Bureau sans un regard pour lui.

 **OoOoOo**

Merlin, il allait rencontrer sa fille. Drago ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça. Comme promis, à quinze heures tapantes, il se présenta au domicile de Granger, priant pour qu'elle ne lui ait pas fourni une fausse adresse.

Ce fut Granger qui lui ouvrit. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant comment réagir.

Finalement, quelqu'un d'autre s'exprima derrière Granger, quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

« Maman ? » fit une petite voix tendue. « C'est lui ? »

Granger soupira, tandis que le cœur de Drago s'était accéléré. C'était _sa_ voix. Le son lui parut à la fois si doux et impatient.

« Entre. »

Drago ne se fit pas prier, empruntant le couloir donnant accès aux pièces à vivre. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine d'examiner les lieux, toute son attention tournée vers la porte que Granger lui présentait. Ça y était. Il la rencontrait enfin.

Il resta figé devant l'enfant, comme un animal peureux. Il n'en revenait pas. Cette enfant, en face de lui… c'était le portrait craché de Granger au même âge, mais en nettement plus jolie.

Il vit son regard glisser en direction de sa mère, indécise.

« C'est toi, mon papa ? » demanda-t-elle alors, se tournant cette fois vers lui.

D'abord incapable de parler, il hocha la tête.

« Il semblerait, oui. On a… »

« …les mêmes yeux », dirent-ils en cœur.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, bêtement heureux de cette connivence.

« Et tu as les cheveux aussi lisses que les miens », continua Élia, en tirant légèrement sur quelques mèches.

« Exact », confirma-t-il. « Tu as évité la chevelure broussailleuse de ta mère. »

Granger ne dit rien, mais elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait plus léger, et l'envie de l'embêter revenait.

Élia observa sa mère, comme si elle vérifiait l'information, mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin.

« Maman m'a dit que tu travaillais au Ministère. Tu t'occupes de quoi comme événements sportifs ? »

« Mmmh ! Là, par exemple, je prépare la prochaine Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. Notamment du point de vue de la sécurité », expliqua-t-il. « Et il se trouve qu'on a quelques difficultés, parce que des supporters un peu… extrêmes viennent d'être libérés d'Azkaban. On sait qu'ils vont nous donner du fil à retordre. »

« Alors, tu travailles avec la Brigade magique, parfois ? »

« Avec des Aurors, plutôt », lui sourit-il.

Élia se tourna à nouveau vers Granger. Il constata une nouvelle fois cette étrange félicité malgré un échange aussi anodin. C'était sa fille. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il la connaissait et pourtant, il avait le coup de foudre, comme la première fois qu'il avait vu Scorpius. Il ressentit un amour indescriptible rien qu'en pensant qu'il s'agissait ses enfants.

« Tu connais bien Harry Potter, alors. »

Drago ne put retenir la naissance d'un rire. Évidemment, lui, elle le connaissait.

« Si on veut, oui. On travaille parfois ensemble, mais c'est tout. On n'était pas amis à Poudlard, et ça n'a pas changé », répondit-il avec sincérité.

Élia fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

« D'accord. Et après Poudlard, tu as fait quoi ? »

Drago songea aux vacances qu'il avait passées avec Granger, dont le fruit se tenait juste devant lui, et il glissa un regard vers elle. Elle le regardait également, lui suggérant qu'elle avait suivi le même raisonnement que lui.

« Des études de commerce, ici, à Londres. »

« Tu as une femme ? »

Il resta interdit quelques instants. Il était quelque peu déconcerté par les questions sans détour d'Élia. Étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.

« Oui. Je me suis marié il y a six ans. Et j'ai un petit garçon de deux ans et demi, bientôt. »

« Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Scorpius. »

« Et ta femme ? »

« Astoria. »

Élia hocha la tête, comme satisfaite de son interrogatoire, puis s'assit à table, devant une assiette qu'elle regarda d'une étrange manière.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

« On devrait peut-être lui proposer à boire ? On fait toujours ça avec les invités. »

Drago retint un rire. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, tant il était obnubilé par sa fille.

« Mmmh ! Oui », répondit Granger en se tournant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, prenant une bouteille de vin dans la porte du frigidaire.

« Ça te va, ça ? »

« Oui », répondit-il, avant d'ajouter, plus bas : « Tant que tu n'essaies pas de m'empoisonner… »

Tournant vivement la tête vers lui, elle lui lança un regard sans équivoque : il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il disait, surtout devant Élia. Cela suffit à lui rappeler qu'il ne leur faudrait sans doute pas grand-chose pour s'étriper comme des furies.

« Papa ? »

« Aïe ! »

De surprise, Granger s'était soudainement redressée, se cognant contre le haut du frigidaire. Se frottant la tête, elle les dévisagea à tour de rôle. Drago lui-même n'était pas en reste. Le premier était aussi étonné qu'elle. Élia regardait sa mère, inquiète.

« Tu t'es fait mal, maman ? »

« Non, non, ça va. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. »

« Je pouvais ? » demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

« Quoi donc ? »

« T'appeler papa… »

Granger aussi attendait sa réponse. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une telle question… Mais rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle l'acceptait aussi rapidement l'emplissait de joie. Somme toute, il n'en montra rien, répondant sobrement.

« Hum ! Oui. Tu peux. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, pendant que Granger sortait deux verres de vin, avant d'en déposer un face à lui. Elle s'installa ensuite autour de la table.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, constatant qu'elle ne l'invitait pas à en faire de même. Décidément, elle rompait avec toutes les convenances. Sans plus attendre, il s'assit à son tour, comprenant qu'elle ne le lui proposerait pas.

Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » dit-il, se souvenant qu'Élia l'avait interpellé.

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, s'en souvenant en même temps qu'il posait la question. « C'est quoi ta date de naissance ? »

« Le cinq juin. Et toi ? »

« Le vingt-deux mai. Oh ! On est du même signe alors », réalisa-t-elle. « Toi aussi tu fais attention à comment tu t'habilles ? »

« Mmmh ! Oui », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu aimes bien être entouré ? »

« Relativement. J'aime bien être seul, aussi. »

Il répondait à ses questions, mais il était de plus en plus perdu, n'en comprenant pas le sens.

« Moi si j'étais un animal, je serais une abeille. Je passerais de ruche en ruche pour me faire de nouvelles copines abeilles. »

Suite à ses propos, il eut des pensées obscènes. Sur sa droite, Granger pouffa et il lança un regard glacial. Qu'y avait-il de drôle, franchement ?

« Et toi, tu serais quel animal ? »

« Je n'y ai jamais songé, à vrai dire. Mais un serpent, c'est bien. »

« Là où elle veut en venir, c'est qu'elle est très sociable », intervint Granger, visiblement amusée par son incompréhension, avant d'apporter une réponse à sa fille. « Mais… ton père, lui, s'il sait s'entourer, c'est pour en tirer des avantages. »

Drago retint un grognement. Granger le cherchait ouvertement, il n'allait pas se priver d'une riposte bien sentie.

« Au moins, moi, j'ai le sens de la communication d'informations », souligna-t-il.

Granger lui jeta un regard noir et il afficha un air satisfait. Le Souaffle à l'avantage des Serpentard.

« Un peu comme Kenneth, en fait », ajouta Élia, comme si de rien n'était.

« Kenneth ? » releva-t-il, intrigué par le prénom.

Élia acquiesça, avant d'expliquer davantage.

« Kenneth Englebert. C'est un copain à moi, et il est Serpentard. »

« Ah oui ! Je connais son père. Alors comme ça, tu traînes avec des Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il, un brin de fierté dans la voix.

Il considérait cela comme un goal supplémentaire, lui accordant dix points. Ça n'échappa pas à Granger, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avec tout le monde, moi. Et lui, il est gentil, même s'il est jaloux parce que j'ai de meilleurs points que lui. Tu veux voir mon bulletin ? Maman a dit que tu serais fier de moi. »

« Elle a dit ça ? » rétorqua-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de la concernée, étonné qu'elle souligne quelque chose de vrai.

Sans faillir, Granger le soutint, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à signifier l'inverse. Comme si c'était réellement possible, en même temps. Évidemment qu'il serait fier de sa fille.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que les anciens amants n'avaient pas terminé de se tirer dans les pattes à bâtons rompus.

 **OoOoO**

Sur le chemin du retour, Drago se figura que Noël approchait et qu'il n'avait toujours pas de cadeau pour Élia. N'ayant pas d'élément tangible pour savoir ce qui lui ferait réellement plaisir, il se dit qu'à ce stade, ils en étaient au même point tous les deux : il fallait qu'ils se prouvent que la distance n'empêchait pas les liens de sang.

Passant devant sa maroquinerie préférée, observant les reliures en cuir de dragon, il se fit la réflexion qu'un album photo de la famille Malefoy serait une bonne idée. Sa mère devait avoir une série de clichés qu'il pourrait dupliquer.

 **OoOoO**

 **Janvier 2011.**

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa fille, Drago se sentait plus détendu. Certes, il y avait toujours cette affaire de hooligans qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, mais il abordait les difficultés avec beaucoup plus de flegme qu'auparavant.

Alors qu'il était confortablement installé dans son bureau, les pieds posés sur la table de conférence, il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

Il vit la poignée s'actionner et il leva la tête pour observer le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Granger. La surprise l'étreignit, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise.

Aussitôt, ses automatismes refirent surface.

« Granger. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Tu as un deuxième enfant caché à me présenter ? »

« Ah. Ah. Ah », lui répondit-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse. « Non. Ça concerne Élia. »

Il attendit la suite, imperturbable.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Granger soupira. Visiblement, lui parler lui en coûtait. Drago songea qu'elle était tout de même agaçante à faire tant d'histoires à chaque fois qu'elle devait lui adresser la parole.

« Je l'ai déposée à la gare de King's Cross, ce matin. Elle te réclame. Elle a besoin de la présence d'un père… de son père, dans sa vie », expliqua-t-elle avec une difficulté évidente.

Drago haussa les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il était trop pragmatique pour s'inquiéter des états d'âme de la Gryffondor. Que pensait-elle qu'il allait faire de cette information, franchement ? Elle voulait pleurer dans ses bras ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait caché ?

« D'accord… Et concrètement, tu attends quoi de moi ? Parce que tu me dis ça maintenant, alors qu'elle vient de repartir en Écosse. Je suis un sorcier, mais quand même, tant qu'elle était à Londres, c'était plus facile », lâcha-t-il d'un ton rêche, désespéré par son attitude.

« Par Merlin, écris-lui, Malefoy ! Tu peux être présent sans que ta présence soit physique ! » s'exclama Granger avec ardeur.

Drago retint un grognement d'impatience.

« O.K. Et je suis supposé lui raconter quoi, moi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre expansif, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé. »

Granger ferma les yeux, semblant contenir la Bombabouse qui lui sortait par tous les orifices. Si Drago n'était pas aussi agacé par toute cette mise en scène pour si peu, il lui aurait certainement ri au nez.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, soufflant longuement comme pour évacuer la tension. Était-ce un lion ou un buffle ?

« Parle-lui de ta famille, par exemple. Elle a adoré ton cadeau, mais elle ne connaît pas les sorciers qui figurent dans l'album. Et moi, je n'ai rien de positif à lui raconter », lança-t-elle sèchement.

Drago la toisa avec froideur quelques instants, sans rien lui répondre. Il avait envie de lui dire de s'enfiler un manche à balai, pour se donner de bonnes raisons de toujours voir le négatif avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui montrer que ses paroles l'atteignaient.

De toute façon, il savait ce qu'il allait faire à présent : il écrirait à Élia, mais pas pour lui exposer sa vie dans une lettre. Il lui proposerait de se revoir à Poudlard. Ce serait aussi une bonne excuse pour passer boire un verre avec Blaise.

« Tu peux sortir », lui dit-il finalement.

« Malefoy… », commença Hermione, implorante.

Oh Merlin, comme elle était irritante avec ses supplications et ses émotions surjouées !

« Je lui écrirai. Maintenant, sors, j'ai du travail. »

Granger parut stupéfaite par son engagement, tant et si bien qu'elle sortit sans faire d'histoire.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Drago soupira. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu coucher avec elle… Il n'avait pas pu passer au-delà de son exaspération. À moins qu'il ait été si mal à l'époque que Granger avait semblé une échappatoire pertinente dans son esprit perturbé.

Oui, ça devrait être ça.

 **OoOoO**

 **Février 2011.**

Installé dans le canapé de Granger, Drago buvait littéralement les paroles d'Élia. Cette fois, ils se trouvaient seuls dans la pièce, Granger s'étant réfugiée dans la cuisine après son arrivée.

S'il y avait de l'amélioration, il n'était pas pour autant satisfait de la situation. Il se sentait limité dans ses actions et il ne supportait pas ça. On ne tenait pas Drago Malefoy en laisse. En plus de cela, il n'avait pas confiance en Granger, il craignait qu'elle l'empêche de voir Élia sous un coup de tête, laissant exprimer sa peur. Que craignait-elle, franchement ? Qu'il lui vole sa fille ? Drago ne pourrait jamais faire ça, pas à Élia. Elle avait besoin de ses deux parents.

Il avait donc pris une grande décision.

Décidant qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux, il annonça à sa fille qu'il rentrait. Ils se rendirent donc dans la cuisine, où Granger affichait un air misérable. Son pyjama et son grand bol de Chocobave de grenouille chaud n'arrangeaient pas le tableau.

« Maman ? » fit Élia.

Granger sursauta, se rendant compte de leur présence. Elle parut fatiguée, lasse. Cela ne fit que renforcer Drago dans sa décision.

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Papa va rentrer, alors je vais me brosser les dents et aller me coucher, d'accord ? Je suis fatiguée avec le voyage et la semaine de cours. »

« D'accord mon cœur. Viens me faire un câlin avant. »

Il observa mère et fille s'étreindre, puis Élia quitta la pièce. Granger et lui se firent face. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'il voulait lui parler.

« Malefoy ? » l'appela-t-elle, confirmant ses pensées.

Il sortit alors une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste, qu'il lui tendit sans mot dire. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de son avocat.

Granger se figea en découvrant le sceau du Cabinet des avocats de Londres.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Malefoy ? »

Encore et toujours cette voix plaintive…

« Un document de mon avocat. J'ai demandé à reconnaître Élia », expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre, sans émotion.

Granger parut affolée de l'information

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance », répondit-il en haussant les épaules, l'air détaché. « Tu recevras une convocation pour le centre de prélèvement dans le courant de la semaine. L'audience aura lieu dans un mois. Ta présence n'est pas obligatoire. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, ça. Tu connais la législation magique. »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant Granger digérer la nouvelle. Après tout, qu'elle le prenne bien ou mal, ce n'était pas son problème. Il était temps qu'il reprenne ses droits de père. Et qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'attendrait pas éternellement sa bonne foi.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mars 2011.**

Drago avait encore eu une journée compliquée au Ministère. Il rentrait chez lui, épuisé, avec l'idée de trouver un peu de réconfort devant un bon plat, avant de s'endormir dans la tiédeur de son lit, réchauffé par un sort adéquat.

Cela, c'était sans compter sur le fait que sa femme l'attendait dans la cuisine, les bras croisés.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Drago s'immobilisa durant une seconde, avant d'avancer et de poser son attaché-case sur une chaise. Il fixa Astoria, incertain. Elle n'avait pas l'air franchement ravie. Il savait qu'il rentrait tard, mais elle était au courant pour les problèmes de sécurité et son association avec le Bureau des Aurors. Il devait y avoir autre chose, un événement survenu dans la journée.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il se décida finalement à parler.

« Astoria, qui a-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut égale.

« À toi de me le dire », répondit-elle, sur le qui-vive.

Drago était perdu. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu la contrarier.

« Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », dit-il avant de soupirer. « Je suis fatigué par ma journée de travail. Si tu pouvais en venir aux faits, ça m'arrangerait. »

Elle ricassa, manifestant ainsi son mépris, comme s'il devait savoir et qu'il se jouait d'elle. Cette pensée irrita prodigieusement Drago. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Vraiment pas.

Il se frotta le front, signe qu'il perdait patience.

« Astoria… », commença-t-il d'une voix grondante.

Il vit alors une enveloppe glisser sur la table. Sur la face, son nom et son adresse.

Il la prit, la tournant en même temps pour vérifier l'identité de l'expéditeur. Le sceau qui scellait l'enveloppe le renseigna en un coup d'œil : il s'agissait du Cabinet des avocats de Londres. Probablement une copie des résultats du test ADN effectué sur Élia.

À cette idée, les battements du cœur de Drago s'accélèrent. Dans cette lettre, la confirmation de sa filiation. La reconnaissance de ses droits paternels. Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde et, pourtant, la crainte de ne pas être réellement reconnu comme son père, la peur que les tests aient été trafiqués ou que Granger ait pu se jouer de lui d'une quelconque façon lui traversa l'esprit et lui fit perdre toute raison.

« Ton silence est éloquent, Drago », interpréta Astoria. « Je n'aurais pas espéré que tu me dises en face que tu prévois de demander le divorce, mais je dois admettre que je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas encore parti comme un voleur maintenant que j'ai compris. »

Drago releva la tête dans sa direction, comme électrifié. Divorcer ?! Jamais il n'aurait demandé le divorce ! Il ricana.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû ouvrir l'enveloppe pour te rendre compte que tu étais à des kilomètres à vol de dragon de la réalité », lança-t-il de manière ironique, avant de soupirer. « J'ai fait une requête en Justice pour un test ADN. »

Astoria écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… Drago ! Tu ne douterais pas de… »

« Mais non ! » s'exaspéra ce dernier. « Je ne doute pas que Scorpius soit mon fils, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. C'est autre chose. »

Ce faisant, il détacha le scellé, incapable d'attendre davantage. Il fallait qu'il sache.

.

 _Monsieur Malefoy,_

 _Conformément à ce qui avait été convenu, je vous transmets la copie de votre test de paternité sur la personne d'Élia Alexandra Granger._

 _Ceux-ci sont valables dans le cas où vous souhaiteriez intenter Mme Hermione Jean Granger devant le Magenmagot pour une modification du nom de famille ou une demande de garde alternée._

 _Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

 _Maître Walden._

 _._

Les yeux de Drago avaient glissé de gauche à droite à une allure spectaculaire, mais son cerveau refusait d'analyser l'information qui se trouvait devant lui. À défaut, il consulta la fiche de résultats.

Celle-ci contenait un tableau est des données chiffrées incompréhensibles, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un petit encadré qui indiquait sa probabilité de paternité : 99,999%.

Oh Merlin. Il était officiellement le père d'un enfant avec Granger.

Il regarda Astoria sans réellement la voir, complètement ahuri de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Eh bien ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Je suis père », lui révéla-t-il de but en blanc.

Astoria le regarda sans comprendre. Aucune expression ne s'affichait sur son visage.

« Je pense que je suis déjà au courant, Drago », répondit-elle, avant de pincer les lèvres.

Drago revint à la réalité en soupirant. Il tira une chaise. Il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec sa femme…

 **OoOoO**

 **Avril 2011.**

Drago prenait la direction de Poudlard pour une première rencontre avec la directrice de maison d'Élia. Il était particulièrement de bonne humeur ce jour-là, considérant le fait que sa présence signifiait qu'il était officiellement considéré comme son père. Et assurément, il était fier de sa fille.

La grande surprise provenait tout de même de Granger, qui avait pris l'initiative de le prévenir de cette rencontre. Évidemment, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'investir dans l'éducation de son aînée.

Étrangement, la plus difficile à gérer n'était plus la mère de sa fille, mais celle de son fils. Depuis l'annonce de sa paternité, Astoria était non seulement persuadée que Drago l'avait trompée avec Granger au tout début de leur relation, mais en plus qu'il était au courant depuis toujours, refusant simplement de la reconnaître. Pire encore, elle pensait qu'il continuait à avoir des relations intimes avec Granger.

Ainsi, Astoria était officiellement devenue plus agaçante que Granger en personne, au point qu'au bout d'un mois, à subir des remarques et des regards lourds de sens jour après jour, Drago commençait à saturer. Et Drago n'aimait pas se sentir remis en question, épié, enfermé.

Il soupira en arrivant devant le château. Il décida de chasser sa femme de ses pensées jusqu'à son retour à la maison le soir même.

Pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée, il découvrit Granger en compagnie de Potter. Rapidement, elle le remarqua, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à leur hauteur.

« Granger, Potter. »

« Malefoy », répondit Potter alors que Granger les dévisageait en silence. « Je vais rejoindre Teddy. À plus tard. »

Dans un silence qui dénotait avec l'ambiance environnante, ils grimpèrent ensemble dans les hauteurs de la tour qui menait à la fois à la salle commune de la maison des bleu et bronze et au bureau de leur directrice de maison. Drago sourit en sentant Granger plus détendue que lors de leurs derniers tête-à-tête.

Le climat semblait s'alléger avec le temps.

 **OoOoO**

En sortant du bureau de Mme Walsh, le sentiment prédominant était de la fierté. Sa fille avait des résultats exceptionnels, à la hauteur de ceux de ses parents durant leur propre scolarité. Ses professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur elle.

Granger, d'ailleurs, paraissait sur le point de parcourir tout le couloir en mode boursouflet. À défaut, elle se tourna vers lui et lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant.

Drago ne cacha pas sa surprise. Peu à peu, prenant conscience que l'intensité de cette joie ainsi exprimée avait tout de sincère, il sourit. Il se rendit compte également qu'il était soulagé que tout se soit aussi bien passé après ces derniers mois particulièrement pesants entre eux.

« Je dois admettre que, si je n'étais pas inquiet, je constate que tu l'as bien éduquée. »

Le pétillement qui illumina le regard de Granger lui fit comprendre que ses paroles lui faisaient plaisir. Cette facilité en lire en elle amusait Drago.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle, avant de reprendre, avec un volume un peu plus élevé, mais sur un ton hésitant. « Est-ce que… tu veux la féliciter toi-même ? Tu pourrais manger avec nous. »

« Non », répondit-il en secouant doucement la tête. « Je vais rentrer auprès de ma femme et de mon fils. »

« Je comprends », accusa Granger, dont le coin des lèvres s'affaissa quelque peu et dont les pupilles perdirent de leur éclat.

Ce constat déconcerta Drago. Était-elle déçue de sa réponse ? De toute façon, il devait bien avouer que s'il n'était pas disponible en début de soirée, il avait tout de même envie de féliciter sa princesse pour son travail.

« Je peux néanmoins venir après avoir couché Scorpius, si ça va pour toi », lui proposa-t-il.

Granger acquiesça. Apparemment, cette alternative semblait lui convenir.

« Parfait. Alors à ce soir, Granger. »

Il se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, soudainement pressé de retrouver son fils, de profiter de leurs instants à deux, avant d'enchaîner avec sa fille, comme s'il enchaînait entre deux vies.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsqu'il était rentré ce jour-là, Astoria lui lança un regard à glacer l'atmosphère, tel un Détraqueur, mais certainement pas pour lui donner un baiser.

Préférant l'ignorer, Drago tendit les bras pour accueillir son petit scorpion qui l'avait déjà aperçu et affichant un immense sourire.

« Papaaaa ! »

Drago l'attrapa et le fit brièvement tourner avant de s'arrêter et d'observer son visage rieur.

« Comment va mon grand ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Papa, il est là », répondit-il en montrant ses quelques dents.

Drago éclata de rire.

« Papa est là, oui », confirma-t-il. « Au bain ? »

« Viiiiiii ! »

« Dans ce cas, en route serpent de mer ! »

Drago rejoignit le premier étage et commença à faire couler l'eau du robinet dès l'entrée dans la salle de bain, pour que l'eau puisse chauffer pendant qu'il aidait Scorpius à se déshabiller.

« Attention, on lève les bras ! » prévint Drago au moment d'enlever son T-shirt. « Oh ! Scorpius a disparu. »

« Ben non ! » répondit ce dernier, le visage dissimulé par le vêtement, avant d'exploser de rire.

Drago fit passer tête et bras, découvrant ainsi l'expression hilare de son fils. Lui-même ne peut retenir son propre rire.

Une fois Scorpius nu, Drago testa la température, qu'il jugea adéquate. Il mit le bouchon, avant d'asseoir son scorpion dans la baignoire.

« Dragon ? » demanda Scorpius en cherchant autour de lui.

Drago regarda alors à son tour. Ne trouvant pas l'objet mentionné, il regarda en dessous de l'appareil, et le trouva effectivement. L'objet en plastique atterrit dans l'eau avec cri de joie, presque immédiatement suivi par des bruits de bouche, Scorpius exprimant des « oh ! » de surprise et d'admiration, comme si son jouet était la huitième merveille du monde.

Glissant distraitement un bras à l'intérieur de la baignoire pour contrôler la montée de l'eau, Drago se perdit dans ses pensées, tout en observant rêveusement Scorpius. Il pensait à Élia et à son enfance qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre.

Il savait que s'il avait appris la grossesse de Granger en 1998, il n'aurait pas assumé. À dix-neuf ans, il n'était pas prêt. Il était encore trop enfermé par son besoin de rendre fier son père, au point de mettre toute sa vie entre parenthèses.

Ses concessions étaient si minimes – trouver un emploi qui intégrait sa passion pour le Quidditch et épouser une femme avec des valeurs et des convictions semblables aux siennes – qu'elles en étaient ridicules. Drago savait depuis toujours qu'il n'était pas heureux et qu'il ne le serait jamais, bien qu'il ne l'ait réellement admis pour lui-même qu'à la mort de son père.

La seule source de joie était sa paternité. D'abord son fils, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment désiré, était celui qui s'émerveillait de tout, au point de voir les petites choses de la vie comme plus importantes, plus belles, plus réelles. Son fils le rendait vivant. Ensuite, il y avait sa fille, qui lui ouvrait l'esprit, le bousculait par sa façon d'être… et rien que du fait de son existence, en vérité. Lui, Drago Malefoy, était père d'une enfant au Sang-mêlé. Il avait eu des rapports intimes avec une Née-moldue.

Est-ce que ça le dégoûtait ? Certainement pas, non. C'était juste totalement à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour être cohérent avec sa recherche désespérée de reconnaissance. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Et cela, ça le perturbait d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Une chose était certaine, il n'aurait raisonnablement plus à en vouloir à Granger. Il ne savait pas encore si cela signifiait qu'il lui avait pardonné ses douze ans de mensonges, et surtout de l'avoir privé de sa fille pendant toutes ses années, mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'il aurait pu faire d'énormes dégâts dans sa vie s'il avait su plus tôt. Au moins, à présent, il se sentait libre de tout jugement.

Le monde pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, il ne laisserait personne remettre en question la valeur de ses enfants, qu'ils soient de Sang pur ou pas.

 **OoOoO**

Drago frappa à la porte d'entrée en arrivant au domicile de Granger. Il lui sembla qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux que la porte s'ouvrait, Élia se tenant dans l'encadrement.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Bonjour, princesse », répondit-il en refermant ses propres bras autour d'elle.

Que Salazar l'en préserve, lui qui n'aimait pas les démonstrations affectives n'aurait non seulement pas le cœur à la repousser, mais en plus, il devait admettre que son enthousiasme à chaque visite le réchauffait de l'intérieur. L'antique glaçon avait du souci à se faire.

Élia s'écarta de lui, avant de le tirer par la main, lui laissant à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Regarde, maman nous a préparé un petit apéritif. Il y a plein de bonnes choses à grignoter, de l'alcool pour vous, et du jus de raisin pétillant pour moi », lui expliqua-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Du jus de raisin pétillant ? » releva-t-il, tout en observant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, étonné d'une telle préparation en sa présence.

« Eh bien, oui. Comme je ne peux pas boire d'alcool pour fêter mes résultats, je vais boire ça. C'est comme un Élixir viticole, mais pour les enfants. »

Drago acquiesça, sans plus s'attarder à comprendre pour quelles raisons il avait été attendu.

« Assieds-toi, je vais te donner du Whisky pur feu. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta, s'installant en biais par rapport à Granger, de sorte à pouvoir la regarder du coin de l'œil sans avoir à lui signifier une volonté de communiquer. Il n'était pas là pour elle, mais il fallait toujours avoir une vue d'ensemble.

« Voilà », fit Élia en lui déposant un verre. « Tu étais avec ta femme et ton fils avant de venir ? »

Drago acquiesça à nouveau, avant de sentir le regard de Granger sur lui. Elle était attentive à la conversation.

« Tu lui lis des histoires le soir, ou il est trop petit ? »

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de lui répondre.

« Je lui lis des histoires, oui. »

« Les contes de Beedle le Barde ? »

« Oui, parfois. Mais on a aussi d'autres contes. »

« Pour les sorciers au Sang pur ? »

Un silence s'installa. Les questions d'Élia étaient directes, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte du sérieux derrière leur aspect anodin. Drago ne pouvait que constater que Granger n'avait pas associé ce statut à la Magie noire ou aux Mangemorts, auquel cas Élia n'aurait pas une attitude aussi désinvolte.

« On en a », répondit-il après un instant. Il préférait être honnête plutôt que de lui dissimuler la réalité de sa famille. De toute façon, elle était trop intelligente pour ne pas s'en douter. « Mais avec Astoria, on n'aime pas trop l'idée de… d'inculquer des idées trop étroites à Scorpius. »

L'attention de Drago fut attirée sur Granger, qui s'était subitement redressée… comme surprise ou intéressée par sa réponse, il n'en était pas certain. Il continua alors, tandis qu'il la regardait. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais en cet instant, il avait envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait évolué dans ses représentations.

« Les contes pour enfants au Sang pur donnent une image réduite des attitudes à adopter pour se faire bien voir en société, comme si on n'avait pas le droit de faire autrement. Et surtout, ils apprennent à mépriser ceux qui n'en font pas de même… et ceux qui n'en sont pas. »

Son message était explicite et Granger ne cacha pas son étonnement. Un voile passa dans son regard et Drago comprit intuitivement qu'elle comparaît l'homme en face d'elle avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait jadis connu. Peut-être qu'elle aussi cherchait à comprendre ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre eux treize ans plus tôt…

Il la laissa se perdre à ses réflexions, continuant à discuter avec sa fille, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se faire tard. Il fallait qu'il rentre auprès de sa femme.

« Granger ? »

L'appel sembla la sortir de ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Je rentre. »

« Je te raccompagne à la porte », répondit-elle immédiatement d'une voix égale.

Il nota l'absence d'animosité, se demandant ce qui avait changé pour qu'elle soit si agréable avec lui aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, n'empêche qu'il avait craint que la situation s'éternise et devienne pesante. C'était en réalité tout le contraire.

Élia l'enlaça puis il s'engagea dans le hall d'entrée, Granger sur ses talons. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Granger le rappela.

« Attends », fit-elle.

La regardant, il attendit. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Dorénavant, vu la situation, je… je pense que tu peux emmener Élia en dehors de la maison, si tu veux. »

Il resta figé quelques secondes. Granger ne semblait pas résignée cette fois, plutôt disposée à accorder quelque chose qui était finalement inévitable.

« C'est une bonne chose. À bientôt, Granger. »

« À bientôt, Malefoy. »

Ce soir-là, il rentra chez lui avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le mur de glace entre eux n'était pas encore prêt à fondre, mais un léger soleil illuminait la scène. Tout ça le rendait plus serein.

* * *

J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Pour ma part, je m'apprête tout doucement à aller préparer mes affaires pour ce weekend : _highway for Durbuy Rock Festival_. héhé Ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous n'avez pas de réponse rapide à vos reviews. Mais comme toujours, j'y répondrai.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.


	3. Je reviens de loin Temps 2

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Je vous remercie pour vos retours si enthousiastes pour la première partie ! Ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir de vous proposer ces textes, de vous rendre de tout cet amour que vous me donner. Je frôle les 1000 reviews sur TALYPE, j'en suis à 993 très exactement. Et juste... wow ! Incroyable. Merci mille fois. Bon du coup, qui dit presque 1000 reviews dit un OS cadeau supplémentaire à préparer. Comme vous êtes une majorité à avoir surtout envie d'en savoir davantage sur Teddy, je pense que mon choix se tournera vers lui (de toute façon, pour les 1000 et 1050 reviews, ce sera lui et Scorpius, donc bon... :p).

Je vous mens pas en vous disant que ça sera un peu compliqué pour moi : déjà, je suis vraiment très pris-e par ma Drarry en cours (elle empiète littéralement sur toute ma vie tellement elle est importante pour moi), au point que j'ai eu du mal à écrire l'OS surprise qui paraîtra ici, au mois de juin (mais il est écrit et en cours de relecture, enfin !). Ensuite, ça reste quand même une année compliquée pour moi, le mémoire, puis j'ai les examens dans moins d'un mois... M'enfin. Et enfin, au moins de juin, je me rends à nouveau chez **BrownieJune** et je devrais aussi, normalement, voir **Mery-Alice Gilbert**! J'ai tellement hâte.

En parlant de **Mery-Alice Gilbert**. Si vous êtes en manque de Dramione, je vous conseille l'une de ses fics, qu'elle écrit en miroir avec **Lyra Muushya** : la première publie _Lettres à Malefoy_ , et la seconde _Lettres à Granger_. La première lettre est à découvrir chez Lyra, elles sont numérotées dans l'ordre de lecture. Je vous les conseille vraiment, je m'amuse beaucoup à les lire. C'est intéressant et léger à la fois, j'ai presque envie de leur répondre, moi aussi !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles erreurs, aucun des OS pov Drago ne sont bêtatisés, étant le cadeau d'anniversaire de Lyra. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Deuxième temps** **: valser, se laisser porter…**

 _Sooner or later you're gonna hate it_

 _ **(Tôt ou tard tu vas détester ça)**_

 _Go ahead and throw my life away_

 _ **(Vas-y, fiche ma vie en l'air)**_

 _Driving me under, leaving me out there_

 _ **(Mets-moi plus bas que terre, laisse-moi gésir ici)**_

 _Sooner or later (Tôt ou tard)_ , Breaking Benjamin.

 **Juin 2011.**

Jusque-là, Drago Malefoy avait toujours porté un masque. Son vrai visage n'était visible que lorsqu'il était seul, éventuellement avec ses enfants.

Il n'y avait qu'une exception à cette règle. Et presque treize ans plus tard, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris en août 1998. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laisser Granger voir la personne qu'il était réellement et une part de lui en était effrayée, pendant que l'autre était dangereusement aimantée vers elle, pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait en elle pour faire ressortir le vrai en lui…

C'était ce que Drago pensait alors qu'il était dans un restaurant, réunissant pour la première fois les trois générations : grand-mère, fils et petite-fille. Sa mère le ramena à la réalité en l'interpellant.

« De la danse ! Mon chéri, tu entends cela ? Tu devrais passer au Manoir, un jour. Nous apprenons la danse de salon de génération en génération. Je suis sûre que ton père voudra bien t'enseigner quelques pas. Tu pourrais rencontrer Scorpius de cette manière. N'est-ce pas, Drago ? » insista-t-elle.

« Mmmh ! Oui, je m'arrangerai avec Astoria. »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, hochant la tête en signe de désapprobation. Drago n'était pas trop enchanté à propos d'une rencontre. Enfin, ce n'était pas l'idée qui le dérangeait, c'était plutôt le fait de devoir en parler avec Astoria. Puisqu'ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment depuis qu'elle avait émis des doutes sur sa fidélité… Il ne voulait ni exposer Élia à sa rancœur ni entamer une discussion qui terminerait assurément par des cris.

« Au diable Astoria et ses préceptes ! » affirma sa mère, devinant le contenu de ses pensées. « Si ça la dérange tant, elle n'est pas obligée de venir. Je veux voir mon fils et mes petits-enfants, et cette femme ne m'en empêchera pas. »

« Vous n'aimez pas votre belle-fille ? » demanda impulsivement Élia, désireuse de savoir.

« Oh si ! Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est digne de respect, et je suis fière que mon fils l'ait choisie comme épouse. Mais parfois, elle devrait se montrer plus digne et accepter les choix de mon fils. »

« Mère », tempéra Drago.

Il était quelque peu agacé que sa mère formule ainsi son opinion, non seulement devant sa petite-fille, mais en plus dans un lieu public. Ce n'était ni lieu ni la présence adéquate. Même s'il devait bien admettre que, de toute façon, c'était la conversation en elle-même qui l'embarrassait. Il ne voulait pas parler de son couple avec sa mère.

« Eh bien ? Ose dire qu'elle ne te met pas la pression depuis quelques mois. »

Il soupira. Si Astoria l'exaspérait et s'il ne cautionnait pas tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher, il n'était pas question qu'il casse du sucre dans son dos. Question de convenances.

« Mets-toi à sa place aussi. Toi, tu es ma mère, évidemment que tu me soutiens dans mes choix. »

« Il s'agit de ta femme, Drago. Elle devrait également te soutenir dans tes choix. »

« Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mère ! Mais laisse-lui le temps d'accepter la situation. Comment aurais-tu réagi si père t'avait… ». Il se tut, jetant un regard à sa fille. « Je suis désolé que tu aies à attendre cela, princesse. Les relations avec ma femme sont un peu compliquées depuis quelque temps. Néanmoins, ça ne devrait pas être abordé ici », lança-t-il, osant à peine regarder sa mère.

« Tu as raison », continua sa mère. « Mais songe à ceci, mon fils : si tu ne le gèles pas à temps, le Serpencendre brûlera tout sur son passage. »

Il soupira derechef. Il comprenait exactement où sa mère voulait en venir : s'il ne mettait pas très rapidement la situation à plat avec Astoria, elle allait s'envenimer et leur foyer risquait de partir en poussière. Mais il campait sur ses positions. Il ne voulait pas discuter de cela avec sa mère.

« Très bien, ça suffit. Évidemment que j'apprendrai quelques pas de danse à Élia, si elle le souhaite. Qu'en dis-tu si je t'emmenais un jour au Manoir, et que tu y rencontrais ton frère ? »

À la façon dont les prunelles d'Élia s'illuminèrent, Drago sut que sa réponse serait positive.

 **OoOoO**

 **Été 2011.**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se présenter au domicile de Granger, Drago se sentait tendu. La situation était particulière. Mais ça, il pouvait s'en accommoder. Il se fichait royalement de ce que le monde sorcier pouvait bien penser de lui, sans doute un des avantages de son éducation typiquement malefoyenne. Seule importait sa dignité. Il devait toujours se montrer fier, en toute circonstance.

Cependant, s'il était tendu, ce n'est pas dû au fait qu'il se rendait chez Granger, ou bien parce qu'il voyait sa fille, même si Élia avait le don de déstabiliser son entourage, et ce, avec la plus grande facilité du monde. Non, il remettait plutôt cela sur l'ambiance familiale.

Il adorait sa femme, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait une fille, jusque-là cachée, elle semblait ne pas décolérer.

« Drago, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » s'insurgea la concernée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, je t'écoute », répondit-il. « Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'y aller. »

Sa femme lui jeta un regard noir. Voilà une heure qu'elle se plaignait, parce qu'il avait annoncé passer la soirée avec sa fille. Élia venait de rentrer à Londres, son année scolaire étant terminée, et Granger lui avait proposé de venir l'accueillir avec elle. Il avait décliné, tentant au mieux de jongler entre Élia et Scorpius. Astoria lui reprochait déjà bien assez de délaisser son fils…

« Et Scorpius, dans cette histoire ? »

Il soupira.

« Comme à chaque fois, je lui ai donné son bain, je l'ai mis au lit en lui lisant une histoire, et quand il sera endormi, alors là, j'irai voir ma fille. »

« Combien de temps durera cette mascarade ? »

« Quelle mascarade ? Bon sang, Astoria ! C'est ma fille. Et je ne cesserai jamais d'être son père. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça maintenant. »

Le visage de sa femme vira au blanc, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rappelait le caractère définitif et irréversible de la situation. Elle n'avait évidemment pas apprécié apprendre qu'il avait eu un enfant avec une autre femme, même si leur liaison avait pris fin avant qu'il ne la courtise. Il pouvait le comprendre, mais sa colère ne semblait pas s'atténuer au fil des mois.

« Et moi, dans tout cela ? Drago, qui suis-je ? »

Il ferma les yeux. La deuxième phase de la dispute commençait : à présent, elle allait se montrer conciliante, mais blessée. Il espérait que tout cela prendrait bientôt fin, il était épuisé. Il avait presque hâte de retrouver Granger, juste pour être loin de tous ces cris.

« Tu es ma femme. Comment veux-tu que le fait d'avoir un enfant change cela ? Réveille-toi. Ce n'est pas une amante, c'est ma fille. Ça ne te retire rien. »

En vérité, il voyait très bien en quoi cela pouvait changer leur relation : il commençait à en avoir marre. Et si un jour il en avait vraiment assez, il s'en irait. Tout simplement. Quand bien même cela faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient mariés.

 **OoOoO**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago partait en vacances. Il avait accepté de suivre Granger à la demande d'Élia, qui avait envie de lui faire découvrir la ville qui l'avait vue grandir. Honnêtement, il n'était pas opposé à cette idée.

Au contraire, cela lui donnerait peut-être l'impression de rattraper son enfance perdue. Le plus dur, actuellement, ce n'était même pas d'avoir dû gérer la colère de sa femme… c'était le transport. En voiture, sérieusement ?! Granger voulait le tuer, il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons.

« Combien de temps encore avant d'arriver à destination ? »

Granger échangea un regard avec Élia, qui pouffa. La réponse promettait de ne pas lui plaire.

« Environ dix heures. »

« Environ dix… je te demande pardon ?! » s'exclama Drago.

Elle allait définitivement le tuer. Un Avada Kadavra aurait été moins cruel…

« Tu as très bien entendu », lui répondit Granger qui parut réprimer son rire.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je vous accompagne déjà ? »

« Pour passer du temps avec ta fille. »

Sur ces paroles, Granger ouvrit la portière, suivie par Élia. Drago se retrouva seul dans la voiture, observant la poignée qui était supposée en faire de même. De l'intérieur, il entendit Granger enjoindre sa fille à l'aider et elle vint le délivrer, affichant une mine à la fois rieuse et douce. Enfin, il put marcher sur la terre ferme. Il avait la sensation désagréable que ce n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Trois heures dans cet appareil de malheur !

Il se rendit alors compte que Granger l'observait, et elle paraissait beaucoup s'amuser à ses dépens. Il lui lança un regard noir.

Elle disparut quelques instants, revenant avec des boîtes de soda pour tout le monde. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table de pique-nique, faisant grimacer Drago face à son état de propriété. Ou plutôt, face à son absence de propreté.

Pendant qu'il se protégeait du soleil d'une main, il écoutait Élia qui lui racontait des souvenirs de leur vie française, le préparant à tous ces lieux qui furent longtemps leur quotidien. Aussi, il l'avouait, il buvait lentement le contenu de sa boîte, craignant que la boisson gazeuse le contamine.

Il s'en souvenait. Il en avait goûté cet été-là. Il aurait été incapable de se rappeler du goût, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois. Et surtout, il se souvenait du rire de Granger quand il avait déclaré qu'il n'y toucherait plus jamais…

Drago se demandait ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour s'adapter et mieux comprendre quelle vie menait sa fille.

 **OoOoO**

L'arrivée dans la maison de vacances avait été une bénédiction après les treize heures de route. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas eu trop de circulation, sinon il n'imaginait pas comment il aurait pu y survivre.

Dans la foulée, Élia l'avait emmené faire une promenade, lui montrant là où elle aimait jouer avec ses amis, allant jusqu'à effectuer le chemin jusqu'à son école primaire et son ancien studio de danse.

Durant cette semaine-là, il avait également apprécié la compagnie de Granger. Il était lui-même étonné de le constater et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Il ne savait pas si c'était le soleil du sud qui la mettait de bonne humeur, mais si c'était le cas, il comprenait qu'elle y soit restée aussi longtemps. Puis l'ambiance était détendue, il était loin de s'en plaindre. Cela le changeait de l'ambiance à Londres, avec sa femme…

Il soupira en réalisant que le retour serait compliqué. Astoria n'avait vraiment pas aimé qu'il parte, et c'était peu dire. Il la comprenait… mais ce qui devait arriver était arrivé : il en avait marre de l'ambiance, il fallait qu'il prenne ses distances pour respirer un peu.

Enfin, il comprenait que ce soit si difficile pour elle. Après tout, il était en vacances avec la mère de sa fille. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une ancienne relation, du moins pas une relation amoureuse, mais sa jalousie était légitime. Alors oui, il comprenait. Et même un peu trop bien.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait fait la rencontre de Sébastien. L'ancien petit-ami de Granger, l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant son séjour en France… l'homme qui avait été le père de substitution d'Élia. Peut-être devrait-il se sentir reconnaissant d'avoir été là quand lui n'aurait pas pu l'être, mais tout de même… Il avait connu l'enfance d'Élia, ce que lui avait définitivement perdu.

Il soupira derechef. S'il n'en voulait plus à Granger, il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir. Il pouvait au moins tenter de limiter les dégâts, de rattraper ce qui pouvait l'être…

Revenant à la réalité, il fit ce qu'il était venu faire en entrant dans la cuisine. Il prit une bouteille de vin et deux verres, et rejoignit Granger qui s'était réfugiée sur les marches de la porte d'entrée, probablement pour profiter de la dernière soirée sur le territoire français.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, il s'assit à côté d'elle, la bouteille à la main et attendit que Granger s'empare d'un des verres pour la servir.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il vit son regard se perdre au loin, en direction de la plage et de l'étendue d'eau salée. La vue était magnifique, elle lui manquerait certainement en retrouvant le brouillard typiquement anglais.

« Je suis contente que cette semaine se soit bien passée. On pourrait… passer plus de temps ensemble. Tous les trois. »

Drago rit brièvement. Il sentit une pointe de tristesse s'exprimer à travers son rire. _Passer plus de temps ensemble_. L'image lui plaisait bien. Mais il se sentait bloqué avec sa double vie de famille, entre la pression d'Astoria et l'envie de voir plus souvent Élia. Puis parfois, il se demandait s'il ne privait pas Scorpius de sa présence. C'était ridicule vu les précautions qu'il prenait… mais le discours d'Astoria devait commencer à lui monter à la tête.

« Désolée… c'était peut-être déplacé. Tu es marié, je… j'ai tendance à l'oublier. »

Sa réponse le toucha plus que de raison. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'imagina que Granger voulait passer du temps avec lui, _pour lui_. Comme si elle l'envisageait comme un partenaire potentiel. Il extrapolait, il en était certain. Ses paroles ne signifiaient pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'elle avait simplement énoncé : ce serait bien, mais elle se doutait bien qu'il avait une vie de famille, et qu'il devait concilier sa double paternité.

« Peut-être que toi aussi, tu devrais songer à faire ta vie, Granger », exprima-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il le murmurait pour lui-même.

Les mots étaient naturellement sortis de sa bouche, malgré son raisonnement. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, pourtant la tension qui se dégagea soudainement du corps de Granger lui indiqua qu'il l'avait blessée. Il s'en voulut. Après tout, il ne savait rien de sa vie sentimentale. Peut-être que c'était compliqué pour elle, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas de chance. Entre son statut d'héroïne et le statut de sang, ça ne serait pas vraiment étonnant.

« Je côtoie quelqu'un depuis quelque temps », lâcha-t-elle tout de même, en soupirant.

Apparemment, il avait mal interprété les signes. Si Granger fréquentait quelqu'un, alors c'était sans doute lié au fait qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle ne faisait pas d'efforts pour trouver quelqu'un qui l'avait blessée.

Il en profita pour alléger l'atmosphère d'une taquinerie.

« Et il te laisse partir dans un autre pays avec le père de ta fille ? » fit-il d'une voix amusée.

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque Granger sourit.

« Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qu'on tient en laisse, tu sais. Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends. Puis, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas mariée, moi. »

La provocation était à peine voilée, et lorsque Drago lui répondit, il souriait, amusé de son audace.

« En effet, mais je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qu'on tient en laisse. »

S'ils étaient deux électrons libres, prêts à tout pour leur progéniture, cela convenait parfaitement à Drago.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir passé une partie de l'après-midi à danser dans le salon principal du Manoir, Drago ramena Élia chez Potter, comme convenu avec Granger.

Selon toute vraisemblance, elles y passeraient la nuit et cela l'intriguait. Potter et Granger étaient si proches, déjà du temps de Poudlard, que Drago se demandait si c'était lui qu'elle côtoyait. Weaslette partie, ça lui aurait laissé le champ libre… Mais Granger et sa notion de justice lui permettaient le doute. Il la voyait mal commencer une relation avec un homme marié. Enfin, il pouvait se tromper. Il ne la connaissait pas tellement, à vrai dire.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Drago se retrouva face à une véritable assemblée, entre Potter qui portait l'un de ses fils dans ses bras, Granger, Teddy… Quel accueil !

Il croisa le regard de Granger et s'apprêtait à tous les saluer, mais il fut interrompu par sa propre fille.

« Petit Albus », dit-elle en attrapant sa main. « Tu as l'air tout triste. »

« Il croyait que sa maman rentrait », lui expliqua Harry.

Drago croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Granger, devant lequel il vit passer un voile, comme de la culpabilité. Elle détourna le regard, comme mal à l'aise et il se demanda si elle avait quelque chose à voir avec l'absence de la Weaslette.

« Malefoy, tu veux entrer prendre un café ? »

Drago fut particulièrement surpris par la proposition et il dut se racler la gorge pour lui répondre.

« Hum… ! Volontiers. »

Il grimpa alors les marches du perron, notant au passage la joie de sa fille qui sautillait dans le couloir. Heureuse. Il se sentit apaisé. Si sa fille était heureuse de sa présence, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était ici à sa place.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement autour d'un café jusqu'à ce que la question fatidique soit finalement abordée.

« Et…Astoria, elle a été gentille avec toi ? » demanda Granger, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Drago darda son regard sur elle, sentant en même temps qu'Élia l'observait, lui, comme si elle craignait de dire une bêtise.

« Ben, je crois que… qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop », répondit Élia d'une toute petite voix.

Granger se mordit la lèvre. La tristesse se lisait sur ses traits et Drago ne pouvait que la comprendre puisqu'il ressentait la même chose. Il ne supportait pas de savoir que sa princesse était triste et ne se sente pas aimée. Il fallait qu'il rectifie cela.

« Il est impossible de ne pas t'aimer », asséna-t-il sur un ton ferme, mais doux, tout en regardant sa fille dans les yeux. « Le fait est qu'elle aurait préféré que tu sois détestable. À son grand dam, tu es non seulement adorable et intelligente, mais en plus ni ma mère ni moi ne remettons en question ta légitimité à apparaître sur notre arbre généalogique. Ne crois jamais que tu mérites moins que Scorpius d'être une Malefoy. Jamais. »

Élia acquiesça, mais sembla tout de même en douter.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis même persuadé. »

Ses traits se détendirent et Drago comprit qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Il s'en sentit soulagé.

« D'accord. Maman ? » fit-elle, s'accordant toute son attention. « Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie d'aller dormir. »

« Je vais lui montrer sa chambre ! » se dévoua alors Teddy, sautant de sa chaise.

« Moi aussi », pleurnicha le cadet Potter, qui semblait au bord de l'épuisement.

« Viens, on va aller au lit », lui dit l'aîné, le prenant par la main pour l'aider à descendre des bras de son père, où il était toujours blotti.

Les enfants partirent après avoir salué ou enlacé les adultes, les laissant seuls. Drago comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui.

« Bien, je vais y aller aussi. Merci pour le café, Potter. »

« Avec plaisir. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir après James. Je te laisse le raccompagner à la porte, Hermione ? »

Ils se levèrent à leur tour et Granger le suivit jusque dans l'entrée.

« Merci… pour ce que tu as dit à Élia. Elle prend tellement sur elle… c'est important que son père lui rappelle ce qu'elle vaut », murmura Granger alors qu'il était déjà dehors et qu'elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Elle est adorable, mais elle a peu d'estime d'elle-même. Je lui apporte ce que je peux », répliqua Drago, étrangement modeste.

« Tu fais très bien ça. »

« Merci », répondit-il, réellement touché par le compliment.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, mais aucun ne sembla prompt à la séparation.

« J'espère que… ta femme ne te cause pas trop de soucis, par rapport à Élia. »

Il lui lança un regard, tentant de déterminer ses réelles intentions. Il n'y parvint pas et, déçu, il laissa tomber. Il préféra agir comme il en avait l'habitude : faire comprendre que sa vie conjugale ne regardait en rien les autres.

« T'en fais pas pour ça, Granger. Passe une bonne nuit », ajouta-t-il, avant de s'éclipser sans plus attendre.

Il aurait presque préféré rester là, à discuter avec elle, plutôt que de rentrer dormir aux côtés d'Astoria. Mais Granger avait sans nul doute d'autres plans avec Potter…

 **OoOoO**

 **Septembre 2011.**

Drago avançait dans les couloirs du Ministère en direction de son bureau. Une fois de plus, il avait rendez-vous avec son avocat, cette fois en vue de modifier son testament. Jusqu'à présent, celui-ci ne protégeait qu'Astoria et Scorpius et il voulait étendre l'héritage à Élia. Il voulait également se renseigner sur ce qu'impliquerait un divorce entre deux Sang purs et si Astoria pouvait se retourner contre lui pour possible infidélité…

En arrivant dans le Département de la Justice, il vit justement Granger, qui paraissait déboussolée. Au bas mot, c'était comme si elle avait été percutée par un Cognard. Plus rien n'avait l'air de fonctionner dans son crâne.

« Granger, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Granger tourna sur elle-même avant de tomber le regard sur lui. Elle l'observa avec perplexité, comme si elle se demandait si c'était bien lui qui lui avait adressé la parole.

« Je… oui. J'ai… Je suis reprolongée. J'avais mon entretien aujourd'hui », répondit-elle, le regard ahuri.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Drago nota qu'elle semblait perdue.

« Je suis… sonnée », dit-elle, confirmant ses pensées.

« Le stress t'est tellement monté à la tête qu'il t'a grillé les neurones ? » se moqua Drago.

En guise de réponse, Granger lui tira la langue. Il sourit imperceptiblement, amusé.

« Comment va le petit Albus Potter, en fait ? Il n'avait pas l'air en forme quand… j'ai ramené Élia, l'autre fois », continua-t-il, songeant à son passage chez Potter.

Granger écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette attention. Cependant, sa surprise laissa rapidement place à l'impuissance et elle soupira.

« Très mal. Il ne supportait pas l'absence de sa mère, mais son retour c'est encore plus mal passé. »

« Son retour ? » releva Drago.

« Ouais, elle est rentrée… Parkinson ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non… Mais ça expliquerait le comportement étrange de Blaise depuis quelques jours. »

Effectivement, Blaise, qui avait l'habitude de le houspiller pour aller boire un verre et lui parlait sans cesse de « sa double vie hors conventions » pour le taquiner, ne lui donnait plus signe de vie. L'annonce de Pansy l'avait chamboulé. Mais si elle était rentrée en affichant sa relation avec Weasley… Assurément, ça ne devait pas lui faire du bien.

« Sans doute, oui… »

À ce moment-là, Drago vit un homme avancer dans leur direction, sans pour autant l'avoir remarqué.

« Oh, Maître Walden, vous voilà. »

Bien vite, ses pupilles furent attirées par l'expression étrange de Granger. Celle-ci lui donnait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Maître Walden, lui, était devenu plus blanc qu'un Inféri.

« Vous… vous connaissez ? », bafouilla Granger alors que Drago était en train de se demander ce que tout cela signifiait.

« C'est mon avocat », lui révéla-t-il sur un ton neutre.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ? » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas.

« Tu savais très bien que j'avais un avocat, ce n'est pas nouveau. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu obtenir ma reconnaissance paternelle ? Mais si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, mon but n'est pas de demander une garde partagée pour Élia. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas. »

« Mais… »

« Ça ne te concerne pas ! » répliqua-t-il, peu désireux de parler de sa vie privée.

Granger ferma les yeux. Elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas insister, et Drago était agacé de ne pas comprendre la situation. Il y avait Strangulot sous roche, il le sentait.

« Tu n'es pas au courant que j'ai eu une liaison avec ton avocat ? » lâcha soudainement Hermione en rouvrant les yeux.

« Pardon ? Non. Absolument pas », répondit-il, s'exprimant impulsivement.

Il se tourna alors vers Maître Walden, le regardant durement. Si lui n'était pas au courant de leur histoire, Granger ne semblait pas au courant de leur relation professionnelle. Ça sentait le roussi pour le magistrat.

« Vous, dans mon bureau », lui ordonna-t-il. « Granger, tu nous accompagnes ? Je crois qu'on a des choses à régler. »

Granger acquiesça. Drago fit passer Walden en premier, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe. Puis il s'appuya contre la table de réunion les bras croisés.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est lui l'histoire dont tu me parlais cet été ? » attaqua-t-il directement, posant la dernière question à la mère de sa fille.

« En quelque sorte… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Granger, viens-en au but s'il te plaît. »

« Oui. Je couchais avec lui. »

Il hocha la tête. Un point était éclairci.

« Bien. Sans avoir connaissance du fait qu'il est mon avocat ? »

« Je viens de l'apprendre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que… tu te servirais au Ministère directement. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Au Ministère ? Non, j'ai pris contact avec un cabinet réputé de Londres. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle. »

Leurs regards se tournèrent simultanément vers le concerné.

« Bon, eh bien expliquez-vous. »

« Je… »

Il semblait plus pâle que la mort elle-même, à présent.

« Oh je vous en prie, vous êtes acculé de toute façon. Avouez, qu'on en finisse », soupira-t-il, de plus en plus exaspéré par la situation.

« Très bien… J'ai eu un coup de cœur. Vous m'aviez demandé de traiter votre reconnaissance paternelle. C'était votre seule demande vis-à-vis de votre fille… et sa mère était charmante, intelligente et célibataire. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance. »

Drago ricana. Quel idiot ! Non, mais franchement, depuis quand un bon professionnel se servait dans les fréquentations de ses clients ? Un guignol, ni plus ni moins.

« Vous êtes viré. Et dès que j'aurais trouvé un meilleur avocat, ce qui ne sera pas compliqué, je ferai déposer une note au barreau du Royaume. Dégagez d'ici. »

Dépité, il s'exécuta, laissant Granger et Drago seuls. Ce dernier dévisagea la première, qui donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir que penser de la situation.

« Tu devrais peut-être revoir tes fréquentations, Granger, sans vouloir te donner le ton paternaliste. »

« Tu devrais peut-être revoir tes relations professionnelles, Malefoy. Sans vouloir te donner l'impression que les Nés-moldus s'y connaissent autant que les sorciers de la haute. »

Une fois de plus, Drago sourit. Il s'amusait beaucoup de ses répliques sanglantes.

« Est-ce qu'Élia a été en contact avec cette sous-merde ? »

« Une seule fois. Le jour où je l'ai dégagé. »

« On est d'accord qu'on ne l'implique pas dans cette histoire ? »

« On est d'accord. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir cru que tu étais l'instigateur de tout cela. »

« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? » lui demanda-t-il, réprimant un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas. En vérité, je ne sais pas qui tu es, Malefoy. »

Il ne répondit pas. Au moins, c'était clair. Elle n'était pas prête à le voir tel qu'il était : avant tout un père, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour ses enfants. Demander à un inconnu de coucher avec elle pour lui soutirer des informations ne l'avantagerait pas vraiment… Il savait que Granger était une bonne mère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage.

« Mais j'admets que… c'était injuste de ma part. Parce que tu es un bon père. C'est que tu ne dois pas être si mauvais que ça. Puis… je ne suis pas non plus en reste. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Il entendit Granger déglutir, mais il n'ajouta rien ni ne s'excusa. Elle ne l'avait pas volé.

« Je m'en veux, tu sais. D'avoir privé Élia de son père. »

Le silence pesa, longuement. Il ne savait que répondre à cela. Sa culpabilité lui appartenait, il n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Elle avait effectivement privé Élia d'un père. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'enfoncer la dague dans la plaie.

Drago songea alors au retour de Pansy, que Granger lui avait annoncé avant l'altercation. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte, intercepté par le regard de Granger sur lui.

« Il faut que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard. Voir Blaise », expliqua-t-il.

Granger acquiesça.

« J'espère… qu'il va bien », déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

Drago se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte, étonné par ses paroles.

« Merci. »

 **OoOoO**

Drago traversait l'allée du domicile de Granger, accompagné de Maître Andersson, son nouvel avocat. Il savait de Potter, croisé un peu plus tôt au Ministère, que Granger se trouvait chez elle, tandis qu'Élia passait la journée chez les Weasley. Il frappa à la porte, patientant le temps que Granger vienne lui ouvrir.

« Malefoy ? Élia n'est pas là, elle… », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Parfait alors. Je te présente Maître Andersson, mon nouvel avocat. Tu permets ? »

« Heu… oui… »

Elle les laissa passer, refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Vous pouvez vous installer dans la cuisine », indiqua-t-elle avant de refermer sa main sur son bras. « Malefoy… pourquoi ici, au risque de croiser Élia ? »

Drago se tendit, n'appréciant pas particulièrement cette prise. Lui et son besoin de liberté… là, il sentait entravé dans ses mouvements. Autant dire que Granger avait plutôt intérêt à s'en rendre rapidement compte.

« Parce que je me doutais qu'elle serait avec les enfants de Potter. Ou plutôt, je le savais. Je l'ai croisé au Ministère. On a parlé quelques minutes. Et puis », ajouta-t-il, « je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne mêle pas vie privée et vie professionnelle. Donc je ne voulais plus que mon avocat traîne à proximité de mon lieu de travail. »

Granger acquiesça, avant de disparaître dans ses pensées. Perdant patience, Drago laissa paraître son irritation.

« Je peux récupérer mon bras, maintenant ? »

« Hum ! Oui », répondit-elle en le lâchant comme si elle avait été électrocutée.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, face à un café que Granger leur avait préparé. Ensuite, elle témoigna, étayant sa propre déposition à l'encontre de son ancien avocat qui ne méritait même pas ce titre.

Drago l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Depuis l'altercation de la dernière fois, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Si la relation que Granger avait mentionnée durant les vacances d'été concernait ses rencontres charnelles avec Walden-le-minable, alors elle lui avait menti. Ou plutôt, elle avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il y avait plus, et Drago se demandait bien pour quelle raison. Peut-être avait-elle réellement été blessée qu'il sous-entende qu'elle devrait faire des efforts pour trouver quelqu'un ? Une chose était certaine, ses doutes concernant une possible liaison avec Potter avaient perdu toute crédibilité dans son esprit.

Drago sortit de ses pensées alors que Maître Andersson mettait fin à leur entrevue, serrant la main à l'un et l'autre, avant de quitter les lieux.

« Je vous tiendrai au courant de la suite », leur signifia-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Granger et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Élia m'a dit que tu lui avais conseillé de ne pas porter les malheurs des autres sur ses épaules », dit finalement Granger après un long silence.

Drago leva un sourcil. Elle passait vraiment du coq à l'âne… sans doute perdue dans ses pensées, tout comme lui.

« Tu désapprouves ? » lui demanda-t-il, sans cacher sa méfiance.

« Non, je lui ai dit la même chose », admit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas comment la considérer. Comme si elle avait refermé le livre… Il ne pouvait pas lire en elle.

« Tant mieux alors, je suppose. »

« Élia semble te confier certaines choses… Je suis contente qu'elle puisse en parler avec quelqu'un. »

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt, incertain quant au sens de son affirmation.

« Même si c'est moi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Eh bien… tu es son père. Alors oui. Même si c'est toi. »

Drago hocha la tête. Il n'était pas mécontent d'entendre cela de sa bouche. Après toutes ces années de cachoteries… c'était la preuve qu'elle lui faisait enfin confiance comme père et ça, ça avait énormément de valeur à ses yeux.

Elle posa son regard sur lui et ses pupilles parurent le scanner en silence. Il se questionna sur le contenu de ses pensées, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ses traits apaisés n'exprimaient aucun sentiment négatif. C'était déjà ça de pris. Ça le changeait. Puis il le savait qu'il était bel homme, même en vieillissant. Il n'était pas si surpris que cela que Granger se perde dans la contemplation de sa personne.

« Bien, je vais retourner au Ministère », l'interrompit-il malgré tout.

« Tu… tu veux repasser ce soir ? » lui suggéra-t-elle. « Élia en serait ravie. »

« Volontiers. »

« À ce soir, alors. »

En quittant les lieux, Drago souriait.

 **OoOoO**

 **Novembre 2011.**

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Drago avait croisé Granger dans les couloirs du Ministère, qui lui avait proposé de passer le soir même pour discuter des modalités de Noël. Il était à la fois curieux et anxieux, s'interrogeant sur les compromis que l'ancienne Gryffondor était capable de faire.

À six heures tapantes, il frappa à la porte d'entrée. Granger lui ouvrit.

« Malefoy. J'étais en train de faire à manger. Entre. »

Ils prirent la direction de la cuisine, et Drago s'installa comme un invité habituel et régulier. Il devait admettre que le visage rayonnant de Granger n'y était pas pour rien : il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu en sa présence. Elle-même était plus légère, moins soucieuse et c'était communicatif.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Une Bierraubeurre ? »

« Volontiers. »

Elle posa deux bières décapsulées sur la table.

« Je termine juste ça, et je suis à toi. »

Elle ajouta les derniers ingrédients, pendant que Drago commençait sa bière, avant de placer le tout au four.

« Risotto aux cèpes ? » la questionna-t-il.

« C'est ça. »

« Avec un Vino Santo, rien de plus parfait », affirma-t-il en fin connaisseur.

« Monsieur aime le luxe », s'amusa Granger.

« Comme si c'était nouveau. »

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, lui-même le sentait fleurir. Il remarqua que cela perturbait Granger, qui prit une gorgée de sa bière pour se donner une contenance. L'image l'amusa.

« J'imagine que Noël est une fête importe pour toi », embraya Granger, sans préambule.

« C'est une fête familiale. Cela va de soi », renchérit-il.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire sans contestation possible que c'est ton tour d'avoir Élia. »

Drago s'esclaffa, son rire facilité par le bonheur que provoquait sa déclaration.

« Je crois que, ça aussi, cela va de soi. »

Il porta à son tour la bouteille à ses lèvres. Granger se perdit dans ses pensées et il la laissa retrouver son chemin sans l'interrompre, observant la façon de ses rides d'expression se marquaient en fonction du type de ses pensées.

« Tu… je suppose que ça se passera au Manoir ? »

Il la dévisagea, sans qu'aucune expression de transparaisse sur son visage. Il restait méfiant, bien qu'il puisse trouver sa question légitime : elle voulait savoir où se trouverait.

« En effet. Et Mère sera ravie d'avoir tous ses petits-enfants ce jour-là. »

« Mmmh ! D'ailleurs. C'est aussi une fête importante pour mes parents. Si je peux juste… repasser la prendre pour le repas du vingt-cinq au soir. Élia aura passé le reste de la journée avec toi, plus celle du vingt-quatre… »

« Ça me paraît raisonnable comme arrangement », concéda-t-il.

Granger soupira de soulagement. Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur lui. Et son regard lui sembla réellement perdu… C'était comme si elle était en train de réorganiser ses représentations sur lui, chercher du sens et faire des liens. Encore une fois, il n'y avait rien de négatif dans ses prunelles. Il décelait une phase de changement.

Granger ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Ce devait être plutôt perturbant pour elle, il le concevait bien.

« Pour la nouvelle année, tu peux garder Élia, si tu veux », enchaîna-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble. « J'ai l'habitude de sortir avec Blaise. Je suppose que cette année ne fera pas exception. Mais si elle veut que je passe pour les douze coups de minuit, où qu'elle soit… »

« Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir, oui », répondit-elle d'une voix un peu lasse. « Je te tiendrai au courant de mes plans, alors. »

La minuterie du four les coupa, et Granger se leva pour sortir le plat du four.

« Je suis désolée, il faut que je mange pour passer chez Harry après. Tu veux un morceau ? »

« Non, merci. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble Potter et toi. »

Il avait beau avoir pris conscience qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Granger côtoie à la fois son ancien avocat et Potter, il ne pouvait pas se sortir de l'esprit qu'un certain laps de temps s'était écoulé depuis les vacances d'été. En deux ou trois mois, les relations pouvaient évoluer de tout au tout.

« Oui, il a besoin de soutien avec son divorce. Puis c'est surtout pour Albus, là. Un verre de vin ? Ce n'est pas du Vino Santo, mais bon… »

« Albus ? » releva-t-il.

Granger se servit du risotto et un verre de vin, jetant au passage les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre vides.

« Oui, Albus a du mal à accepter le comportement de sa mère. Il a besoin d'une présence maternelle. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais… je crois que ma présence lui fait du bien », répondit-elle avant de lui présenter la bouteille de vin blanc. « Un verre ou pas finalement ? »

« Non, merci. Je vais y aller. C'est un autre petit garçon qui m'attend, moi. »

Granger sourit, son esprit quittant une fois de plus la réalité.

« Tu vas lui faire la lecture ? »

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Granger », répliqua-t-il en retenant un rire.

« Je ne me permettrais pas », lui certifia-t-elle, son expression rieuse démentant ses paroles.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque Drago rentra chez lui, la maison était plongée dans la pénombre. Il s'en étonna, puisqu'habituellement, Scorpius n'était pas encore couché et qu'Astoria aurait dû l'attendre pour le souper. Il avisa le plan de travail, découvrant les restes du repas. Bon, il mangerait seul alors.

Il s'installa alors à table, commençant à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence dans son dos. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Tu rentres tard », lui fit remarquer sa femme.

« Pas tant que ça. »

« Tu as été retenu au boulot, c'est ça ? » siffla la voix perçante.

Drago soupira. Il la sentait en colère, et son attitude l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Non, j'étais chez Granger. »

À la façon dont le silence prit possession des lieux, il comprit qu'elle s'était figée.

« Pourtant, ta fille n'est pas en Angleterre pour le moment. Elle est à Poudlard. »

« En effet. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin d'aller chez elle, dans ce cas ? »

Elle approcha alors, se plantant devant lui. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Drago la regarda, mangeant ses lasagnes comme si la situation n'était pas tendue. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver, mais elle le faisait mousser avec sa jalousie mal placée. Granger et lui avaient eu une aventure, certes. Mais bien avant que leur propre histoire ne commence.

« Il y a quelque chose qui approche et qui nécessite qu'on en discute : les fêtes. Il fallait bien qu'on sache où Élia les passerait. »

« Parce qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'elle les passe avec… nous ? » répondit-elle en appuyant bien sur le pronom, comme pour marquer une séparation entre Élia et le reste de la famille.

C'en était trop pour Drago, qui posa calmement sa fourchette sur la table, avant de se lever lentement.

« Élia est ma fille. Elle fait donc partie de la famille, que tu l'acceptes ou non. Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, Asto'… »

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans le regard de sa femme, à présent à hauteur du sien. Elle déglutit, avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Tu sais autant que moi que je ne veux pas faire de vagues. Mon nom en a assez fait, autant du côté du monde ordinaire que du monde des Sang pur. Mais si tu essaies de te mettre en travers de ma fille et moi, le choix sera vite fait. »

Sans demander son reste, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les étages. Drago soupira, regardant son assiette encore pleine à trois quarts. Il avait perdu l'appétit.

 **OoOoO**

 **Décembre 2011.**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Drago était allé chercher sa fille chez elle, la découvrant dans sa magnifique robe bleu roi. Granger non plus n'était pas mal, et il n'avait pas eu besoin qu'Élia l'enjoigne à la regarder pour qu'il le remarque.

Il ne comprenait pas pour autant ce qui lui avait pris de la _complimenter_. Il avait confirmé qu'elle était _belle_ et que ses gênes avaient aussi leur importance dans la beauté de leur fille. D'un autre côté, il était tellement aux anges à l'idée de passer son premier réveillon avec Élia que sa propre attitude était compréhensible, en fin de compte. Sa bonne humeur n'aurait pu être entachée, pas même pas le sourire triste de Granger lorsqu'elle leur avait dit au revoir.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria Malefoy entre en scène. Narcissa venait de demander à Élia les options qu'elle comptait choisir en troisième année.

« J'y pense depuis longtemps même. Je me disais peut-être… Arithmancie et Études des runes. Je me dis que, quoi que je fasse après, ça m'aidera. Mais j'hésite quand même avec Études des moldus. Ou Soins aux créatures magiques. Tout ça serait très utile, en fait. »

Drago échangea un regard avec sa mère. Cette dernière avait eu un bref sourire, amusée à l'idée qu'une Malefoy ait de tels goûts. Mais ce sourire avait rapidement fait place à l'appréhension, partagée par Drago : Astoria n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

Ça n'y manqua pas. Elle leva les mains en signe de résignation, se levant comme pour se dédouaner de ce qu'il se passait.

« J'abandonne. Tu es sûr que cet enfant est de toi, Drago ? Franchement, là, j'ai du mal. »

Drago la dévisagea avec mépris. Se rendait-elle compte de son ridicule ? Visiblement pas.

« Rassieds-toi, Astoria », l'intima Narcissa d'une voix calme et néanmoins ferme. « Élia, je t'en prie, continue. »

Mais Élia baissa la tête dans son assiette. Les mots d'Astoria l'avaient blessée. Alors Drago vit rouge. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à sa princesse. Personne, pas même sa femme. La haine, résultante de toute la colère accumulée ces derniers mois, explosa soudainement. C'était de trop, Astoria allait trop loin cette fois.

Il sentit sa propre aura maléfique se dégager alors de lui, alors que, de rage, il envoya valser sa serviette sur la table. Astoria le répugnait et ses pupilles parlaient pour lui.

« En fait, tu peux t'en aller si c'est pour te comporter de cette manière », lui lança-t-il avec une froideur qui l'effraya lui-même.

« Drago… »

« Je suis sérieux. Tu peux être exécrable au possible avec moi, je m'en fiche. Mais. Tu. Ne. T'en. Prends. Pas. À. Ma. Fille. Est-ce que je suis clair ? Et si ce n'est pas possible pour toi de la fermer, je ne te retiens pas. »

Son ton était sans équivoque. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, avant de tourner les talons, Merlin savait où dans le Manoir. Mais il était toujours tendu, prêt à réagir si elle changeait d'avis et revenait sur ses pas.

« Drago, tu sais ce que je pense », commença sa mère.

Le son de sa voix était si posé qu'il le calmait immédiatement.

« Oui, mère. Je sais », soupira-t-il, avant de se tourner vers sa fille, reprenant avec une voix adoucie. « Élia, tu disais donc que tu hésitais entre quatre cours. Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter entre des matières si différentes ? »

Mais Élia secoua la tête, la vue trouble. Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Le cœur de Drago se serra. Astoria ne s'en sortirait pas de cette façon…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ? Je… comment je devrais être pour être ta fille ? », répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Un silence s'installa à la table et, lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, il regardait sa mère avec dureté.

« Je vais la… »

« Drago », le recadra Narcissa d'un ton catégorique.

Il ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne pouvait pas exploser devant Élia.

« Elle a dit ça parce que les deux derniers cours avec lesquels tu hésites font… très Poufsouffle. »

« Et c'est mal ? »

« Mais non, bien sûr que non », répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment à son propre goût. « De toute façon, tu as encore le temps pour te décider. »

« Et si… si je te dis que je suis chapeau flou avec Poufsouffle ? »

Il se figea, sa coupe de pétillant suspendue en l'air alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire. Ce fut Narcissa qui répondit pour lui.

« Eh bien ! Tu es officiellement la première Malefoy à l'assumer. On devrait tous en prendre de la graine. »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, chacun se perdant dans ses pensées.

Ce soir-là, Drago et Astoria firent chambre à part pour la première fois en plus de sept ans de mariage.

 **OoOoO**

 **Janvier 2012.**

Les souvenirs du réveillon et du passage au Nouvel An étaient flous pour Drago. Assurément, il avait trop bu, et son mal de tête en témoignait largement.

Bien que vaguement, il se souvenait tout de même d'un moment qui ne l'aidait pas à reposer son crâne.

Peu avant le passage à l'an 2012, il avait fait son apparition chez Potter, au grand bonheur de sa fille. Il avait également tout de suite remarqué l'état d'ébriété avancé de Granger. Tout comme le sien, à vrai dire.

Somme toute, il ne savait pas trop comme ils en étaient arrivés là, mais ils avaient _dansé_. Quand il disait _danser_ , ce n'est pas une danse très digne pour un homme marié. Disons qu'il avait pu se rendre compte que le corps de Granger créait une sensation agréable tandis qu'il se frottait au sien…

Blaise avait bien ri de lui. Il avait nié, l'alcool aidant. Mais ce matin, les images chancelaient devant ses yeux.

Et alors qu'en cet instant précis, il montrait les progrès d'Élia en danse, il ne pouvait ignorer les larmes qui dévalaient sur les joues de Granger.

« Mais maman ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? » s'inquiéta Élia une fois la chanson terminée.

Essuyant ses larmes, Granger rit.

« Parce que vous êtes beaux, mon cœur. »

Après leur danse de passage au Nouvel An, Drago ne savait que penser de ces quelques mots. Il préféra partir, se rafraîchir les idées et rentrer chez lui.

Granger le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants dans l'embrasure de la porte et il la trouva belle avec ses fossettes légèrement rougies par ses pleurs.

« Granger ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Je ne t'en veux plus, tu sais. »

Il partit sans attendre sa réponse. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il lui avait dit ça, mais le plus perturbant étant sans doute qu'il le pensait. Il ne l'admettait qu'aujourd'hui, mais il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas nouveau.

Et il savait que Granger l'avait compris.

* * *

J'espère que cette deuxième partie du pov Drago vous a plu. Je vous dis à bientôt en reviews et à dans deux semaines pour la troisième partie !

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.  
Cailean.


	4. Je reviens de loin Temps 3

Hello mes amours !

Le temps passe doucement ou trop rapidement, je ne sais pas. Doucement, parce que j'ai bien conscience qu'un OS toutes les deux semaines, c'est peu. Mais trop rapidement, parce que je vois mes réserves d'OS faiblir, et je ne sais pas m'arrêter d'écrire ma Drarry pour renouveler le stock (où est passé mon deuxième quadrimestre de cours, sérieusement ?!). Pas de panique pour autant, j'ai quand même des OS jusqu'au 30 juin. Et une fameuse quantité pour ce mois-ci, en réalité ! Outre la fin de cette histoire en cinq temps, il y aura également un **OS Drarry** le 15 mai, suivi d'une analyse dans _Portraits inclusifs_.

Bref, je vous laisse avec ce troisième qui, je vous le rappelle n'a pas été bêtatisé.

* * *

 **Troisième temps** **: rompre avec les conventions**

 _So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars._

 _ **(Alors nous y voilà, combattant et tentant de cacher nos cicatrices)**_

 _I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

 _ **(Je serai à la maison ce soir, respire un coup et dis doucement au revoir)**_

 _The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone._

 _ **(Le chemin de la solitude, celui que je devrais tenter de parcourir)**_

.

 _Here we are_ , Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

 **Janvier 2012.**

Drago sortit de son bureau avec la ferme intention de prendre une pause. Il avait passé toute la matinée dans la paperasse. Rien de très compliqué, mais c'était long et fastidieux, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir s'il ne sortait pas prendre l'air tout de suite.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'avança dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec Granger. D'immenses cernes se creusaient sur ses yeux. Elle avait définitivement besoin de sommeil.

« Bonjour, Granger. Surmenée ? » nota-t-il, en levant un sourcil.

« Juste fatiguée, beaucoup de travail. »

« Bon courage, dans ce cas. Bonne journée », dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Il allait tourner vers les ascenseurs lorsqu'il entendit Granger crier derrière lui.

« Malefoy ! » le rappela-t-elle.

Il se tourna lentement, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Tu veux prendre un café avec moi ? »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne s'attendant pas à une telle proposition. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il avait besoin d'une pause, elle aussi probablement. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

« O.K. Mais pas ici, il est juste imbuvable », dit-il en grimaçant.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le café mis à leur disposition. Si on pouvait appeler ça du café, tant c'était infect. Il vit Granger avancer vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien, je te suis », fit-elle d'une voie enjouée, visiblement contente.

Sans plus chercher à comprendre son attitude, il ouvrit la marche.

Se déplaçant côte à côté, ils quittèrent le Ministère, puis s'installèrent dans le MagicGalleons à quelques pas de là, dans le quartier sorcier. Ils s'insérèrent dans la file qui, heureusement pour eux, n'était pas très longue.

« Tu aimes ce genre d'endroit, toi ? » s'étonna Granger.

« Les produits sont de qualité », répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ça, je te l'accorde. En plus, ils sont aussi équitables, pour ne rien gâcher. »

Il balança la tête, comme pour lui donner raison, sans y accorder grande importance. Il aimait tout simplement les produits proposés.

« C'est un fait. »

« Du coup, cet endroit nous convient à tous les deux, je crois », s'amusa-t-elle.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres fines, mais il n'ajouta rien. Son enthousiasme était tout simplement contagieux. Ils arrivèrent près du comptoir.

« Bonjour, Monsieur, Madame. Que puis-je vous servir ? »

« Un café italien pour moi. Hermione ? »

Granger se figea, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement désarçonnée par l'emploi du prénom. Bon, lui-même était un peu surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais bon, après tout, s'ils en étaient au point de se côtoyer sans raison apparente, juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie…

Drago décida que dorénavant, il l'appellerait par son prénom.

« Hum… heu… Un café aux noisettes, s'il vous plaît », balbutia-t-elle.

« Je vous sers de suite ! », répondit l'employé de caisse.

Ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que leurs commandes soient prêtes.

« Ça fera un Gallion et deux Mornilles », s'enquit l'employé.

« Je paie », fit Drago en sortant quelques pièces, sur un ton qui était sans appel.

De toute façon, Hermione semblait encore sous le choc. Elle prit le gobelet qu'il lui tendait, et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une table dans le fond du café. Drago retint un ricanement. Il devait admettre que ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle l'amusait.

« Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom », releva-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent assis.

« En effet. Au point où on en est, à boire un café ensemble sans raison apparente, je pense qu'on peut bien dépasser ce stade, tu ne crois pas ? » répondit-il d'une voix décontractée, formulant à voix haute la même justification qu'il s'était donnée à lui-même.

Hermione l'observa, et lui-même la dévisageait en attendant sa confirmation. Il sentit que son regard se perdait sur lui, comme cela arrivait parfois durant ces derniers mois. Il pourrait la charrier à ce propos, mais il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, il gardait bouche close. Ça n'était pas tant que ça ne le dérangeait pas… il y avait autre chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Elle détourna le regard et acquiesça. Il ne savait même plus à quoi elle répondait.

« Ce n'est pas dénué de sens, je l'admets », répondit-elle, pensive. « Du coup, mmmh… est-ce qu'on est amis, Drago ? »

Il s'esclaffa. Cette question n'était pas aussi anodine qu'elle y paraissait. Être amis, cela signifiait faire un trait sur leur jeunesse. Autant sur les mauvais souvenirs que sur les bons.

« Si tu veux. Si les mots t'importent. Ça ne change pas le fait que tu es la mère de la plus merveilleuse sorcière que Salazar m'ait donné de connaître », répliqua-t-il, tant pour dissiper la pointe de malaise qu'il ressentait que pour admettre qu'une bonne entente avec Hermione n'était pas de refus.

Hermione tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, sans dissimuler sa surprise. Sans hésiter à le contempler, une fois de plus.

« Sauf qu'apparemment, c'est Rowena qui la revendique », le charria-t-elle.

Il rit à nouveau en pensant aux révélations d'Élia sur le fait qu'elle soit Chapeau flou.

« Et tu avais aussi omis de me dire qu'Helga avait tenté sa chance », répliqua-t-il en jouant un air sévère qui tranchait avec la brillance de ses pupilles.

Hermione leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

« Je plaide coupable. On notera quand même qu'elle a du courage pour avoir dit ça à un Serpentard. »

« Surtout en plein réveillon de Noël, au Manoir, en présence de ma mère », ajouta-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus morose.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa mère qui avait posé problème… Cet épisode n'était pas le plus joyeux de ces derniers temps. Sa relation avec Astoria ne cessait de se détériorer depuis lors. Et il n'avait plus la moindre envie de faire d'efforts pour leur couple.

« Oh ! » répondit Hermione. « Est-ce que…la révélation s'est mal passée ? Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle semblait juste… heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec toi. »

Merlin soit loué, le reste du réveillon s'était bien déroulé. Mais Hermione semblait en douter, à en juger par le voile qui passa devait ses pupilles. Malgré tout, elle secoua la tête. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur lui.

« Non, pas spécialement », lui révéla-t-il. « En revanche… sérieusement, il faut qu'elle se forge une carapace. Elle va se faire du mal à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. »

Hermione soupira.

« Je sais ! Mais tu ne peux pas exiger qu'elle s'endurcisse soudainement. Elle doit vivre ses propres expériences pour ça… »

« On va la ramasser à la petite cuillère si ça continue », répliqua-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de devoir attendre qu'elle grandisse et que cette carapace se forge, sans qu'il agisse en ce sens. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre durant ce laps de temps.

« Mais on sera là pour elle, non ? Elle ne risque pas de tomber. Pas comme nous… »

 _Pas comme nous._ Ses prunelles la transpercèrent et il la vit nettement frissonner et fuir son regard. Oui, eux étaient tombés bien bas quelques années auparavant. Au sortir de la guerre, ils étaient deux jeunes perdus, tellement perdus en eux-mêmes qu'ils s'étaient perdus en l'autre.

« Évidemment qu'on sera là pour elle », lui confirma-t-il.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione et Drago revinrent une demi-heure plus tard au Ministère. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait passé un bon moment en sa compagnie.

Arrivant à l'intersection menant à leurs bureaux respectifs, ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer, lorsqu'ils virent Potter venir dans leur direction. Comme par hasard le seul jour où ils allaient boire un café ensemble… à l'expression d'Hermione, il comprit qu'elle aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

« Hermione ! Je te cherchais. Je reviens de ton bureau, mais tu n'y étais pas. »

Son regard tomba alors sur Drago, marquant un arrêt.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Mais oui, Harry », répondit précipitamment Hermione, comme lui signifier de ne pas insister. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça aille mal ? »

Il détourna finalement son regard de Drago et ne s'en préoccupa plus pour poursuivre sa discussion avec Hermione, comme s'il était invisible.

« C'est le premier weekend de garde de Ginny. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec Parkinson pour ramener James et Lily… »

Il n'avait pas fini de parler qu'Hermione secouait déjà la tête. Drago se désintéressa de leur échange, peu intéressé par des histoires de garde alternée. Puis il entendait déjà suffisamment Blaise parler de Pansy pour entendre Potter en faire de même. Il plaignait Hermione de devoir l'écouter, mais bon, après tout, chacun son meilleur ami plaintif…

Il revint à la réalité en voyant Potter prendre Granger dans ses bras.

« Merci », dit Potter d'une voix qui lui parut soulagée.

Drago ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il se sentait de trop et il n'aimait pas ça. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, rappelant sa présence.

« Bien, Hermione. On se voit plus tard », annonça Potter en la relâchant.

Drago décida de tourner les talons en même temps que lui et, pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, Hermione le rappela.

« Tu me feras goûter le vin dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure », cria-t-elle à son attention.

Il suspendit sa marche durant deux secondes, la reprenant tandis qu'il lui répondait.

« Dix-neuf heures chez toi. »

Astoria allait le tuer.

 **OoOoO**

Comme il l'avait affirmé, Drago arriva à dix-neuf tapantes chez Hermione.

Bien évidemment, Astoria n'avait pas été ravie lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne dînait pas avec elle, mais ça lui était égal. Il ne lui mentait pas, pour lui son honneur était sauf. Puis au fond, ça l'amusait un peu de l'énerver après tous les cris et ses allégations à propos d'adultère. Au moins, comme ça, elle aurait matière à se mettre sous la dent.

Lorsqu'Hermione lui ouvrit la porte, il souriait encore de son petit jeu.

« Bonsoir. Voici pour la maîtresse de maison », la salua-t-il en lui tendant le vin italien dont ils avaient parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il en avait une réserve personnelle qu'il avait fait livrer directement depuis un fournisseur italien.

Hermione rit doucement tout en secouant la tête. Il ne savait ce qui la faisait rire, mais il aimait cette aisance entre eux.

Elle le fit entrer, et ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine où une odeur alléchante s'échappait en volutes du four.

« Ça sent bon », la complimenta-t-il. « C'est un plat français ? »

« Exactement. Il se fait à base de pomme de terre. J'ai aussi une viande rouge. Ce sera parfait avec le vin que tu as amené. Tout sera prêt dans quelques minutes, mais on peut déjà se servir un verre, si tu veux. »

« Volontiers. »

Il s'installa à table, pendant qu'Hermione sortait les verres et un tire-bouchon, qu'elle lui présenta.

« Je te laisse faire, je pense que tu dois être passé maître dans l'art d'ouvrir les bouteilles de vin », lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Allez, donne-moi ça », répondit-il en s'esclaffant, amusé par sa taquinerie.

Le bouchon sauta en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, et les verres se remplirent du liquide écarlate.

Hermione le porta à ses lèvres, soupirant immédiatement de béatitude.

« J'aime terminer mes vendredis de cette manière », commenta-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

« En ma compagnie, tu veux dire ? » la taquina-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, affichant un air en partie amusé et en partie scandalisé.

« Toi… », commença-t-elle en lui présentant un majeur faussement menaçant, alors que sa minuterie de son four sonna.

« Sauvé par le gong, on dirait », affirma-t-il, victorieux.

« T'es bête. »

L'insulte, anodine en apparence, montrait une fois de plus à quel point ils étaient à l'aise ensemble, à présent… Il se rendait compte qu'une relation aussi détendue lui avait manqué. Jusque-là, il y a toujours eu des tensions, de la pression, des faux semblants. Ici, il se sentait plus libre d'être lui-même et ça lui retirait un poids des épaules, un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole.

Hermione leur servit des assiettes et ils commencèrent à manger en silence, juste avec le bruit des couverts en fond. Ça aussi, ça faisait du bien. Le silence, il en avait l'habitude. Mais _ce_ silence sans pression, sans regard tendant à coercer, à le maintenir dans une certaine attitude, sentant qu'il était attendu au tournant.

« Tu sais que Blaise Zabini est le professeur de potions d'Élia », dit-il soudainement, brisant le silence.

Les mots lui étaient venus naturellement, sans qu'il ait eu à y penser. Il avait envie d'échanger… même s'il s'agissait d'une conversation qu'il voulait avoir Hermione, de toute façon. Somme toute, s'il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, cela l'inquiétait vraiment, et il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer instinctivement.

« Eh bien, il y a quelque temps, il m'a rapporté qu'elle avait l'air soucieuse », continua-t-il après qu'Hermione ait acquiescé, attendant la suite. « Tu aurais des raisons de penser qu'elle ne va pas bien ? »

Hermione suspendit ses gestes, l'observant. Puis son regard se perdit alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Je ne vois rien d'autre que la situation avec Teddy. Mais… elle semble prendre conscience qu'il ira mieux de lui-même. » Elle s'arrêta, pensive. « Mmmh ! Parkinson a émis l'hypothèse qu'il se chercherait et qu'il devrait aller dans son association. »

Drago ricana, d'une manière si spontanée qu'il en sursauta presque. Il se reprit.

« Pansy m'agace à toujours tout ramener à ses trucs féministes », lui expliqua-t-il. « Mais j'admets qu'elle n'a peut-être pas tort. De toute façon, il est à un âge où on se questionne. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« C'est sûr. Il faut dire que sa situation familiale n'est pas des plus simples non plus. »

« Non, en effet », fit Drago, son verre à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide.

On pouvait le dire, le rapport à la famille complexifiait la recherche de sa propre identité… et la compréhension de ses propres envies d'avenir.

Ils parlèrent ensuite, de tout et de rien. Surtout du boulot d'Hermione, en vérité. Beaucoup d'Élia aussi. Drago en oublia littéralement le temps qui passait. Il était bien là, chez Hermione, avec Hermione.

Ils terminèrent la soirée dans le salon, sans cesser de remplir leurs verres. Le niveau de la bouteille avait dangereusement baissé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Ils étaient saouls, à n'en pas douter.

La vue d'Hermione qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son fauteuil l'amusait. Il avait envie de rire de tout et de rien, il se sentait bien.

« Je vais rentrer », décida malgré tout Drago après un temps indéterminé. « Il faut que je dorme. Et il faut que je puisse me lever pour mon scorpion. »

Hermione sourit de la douceur de surnom. Il l'admettait, lorsqu'il parlait de ses enfants, il devenait un peu Poufsouffle. Enfin, il l'admettait pour lui-même, ce n'était déjà pas si mal…

« Il a besoin de son papa dragon », affirma Hermione.

« C'est ça », s'esclaffa-t-il pour la millième fois.

Il s'extirpa du fauteuil, se dirigeant vers la sortie, n'attendant visiblement pas d'elle qu'elle lutte contre l'influence de l'alcool pour l'accompagner. Lui-même avait des difficultés à penser au chemin pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée et retrouver la porte de sortie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il resterait là et il s'endormirait sur place.

« Tu reviendras ? » chuchota-t-elle de son canapé, avant de se corriger. « Enfin, je veux dire… on refera ça ? »

« Avec plaisir », lui répondit-il sans se retourner.

Un immense sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Il y comptait bien.

 **OoOoO**

 **Février 2012.**

Drago n'avait jamais participé à aucun Carnaval de sa vie. C'était une tradition des classes populaires, qui existait également chez certaines familles de sorciers, mais lui-même ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Malgré tout, lorsqu'Hermione lui avait proposé de venir avec Potter, sa progéniture et elle-même, il avait accepté, à condition qu'elle se charge du déguisement de Scorpius, n'y connaissant rien.

En revanche, s'il se sentait plus détendu en compagnie d'Hermione, le fait de se trouver chez ses parents ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Et ce n'était pas le masque de dragon que la mère Granger lui avait trouvé et imposé qui l'avait aidé en ce sens. Visiblement, Jean ne se laissant pas intimider par ses attitudes de Serpentard.

Il l'avait tout de même remonté sur sa tête, bien que Scorpius l'ait tiré à plusieurs reprises pour lui rabattre sur le visage, éclatant de rire. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu à quel point Élia était attendrie par cette image… et qu'Hermione les avait dévorés des yeux. Alors il avait fait un effort et il avait laissé son fils agir, tentant de faire abstraction du fait qu'il était en présence des parents d'une ancienne relation charnelle, sous leur propre toit, et que ça n'était pas à son avantage.

Pour l'heure, ils se trouvaient debout sur le trottoir, observant les chars défiler devant eux et vérifiant que les enfants ne couraient ni trop loin d'eux ni trop près des rues.

« Papa ! Regarde ! Bonbon ! J'ai attrapé ! »

Tout fier, Scorpius brandissait un bonbon à l'orange qu'il tenait dans son poing fermé. Drago se sentit fondre de fierté à cette vue.

« Bravo, mon grand ! » le félicita-t-il sobrement.

À la fin de la journée, il se dit qu'il se verrait bien réitérer l'expérience l'an prochain. Partager de tels moments avec son fils était déjà une bénédiction, mais lui donnait un peu la sensation de rattraper du temps perdu avec Élia.

Ils lui donnaient également l'illusion d'une coparentalité qui aurait pu être harmonieuse.

 **OoOoO**

Une tête brune passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, les dévisageant avec froideur.

« Je te laisse Scorpius. Il faut que j'y aille », annonça Drago à Astoria.

« Tu vas chez Granger ? », lança-t-elle comme on crachait du venin.

Drago se figea et il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de parler de cette façon devant Élia… ! Mais c'était probablement peine perdue. Si leur relation était déjà catastrophique avant le Carnaval, ça l'était davantage à présent, Astoria s'était mis en tête qu'il tentait d'intégrer Scorpius dans la famille qu'il formait avec Hermione et Élia…

Il soupira. Lassé.

« Même pas », répondit-il sèchement.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa femme de répliquer, qu'il attrapa Élia par l'avant-bras, transplanant au domicile des Potter.

Se rendant compte qu'Élia était tendue et se remettait à lui pour gérer la situation, il se focalisait sur ce qu'il était venu faire. Il frappait donc à la porte, salua Potter pendant qu'Élia restait silencieuse… jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione l'appelle. Elle courut se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Élia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Notant au passage qu'Hermione comblait une fois de plus sa solitude chez Potter, Drago expliqua ce qu'il en était, les inquiétudes de sa fille par rapport au comportement de Teddy et finalement, cette crainte d'ennuis à venir avec le vol de cape d'invisibilité prévu.

« Je monte voir où il est. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion… », fit Potter d'une voix énervée lorsque Drago en eut terminé avec ses explications.

Élia se cramponna davantage contre sa mère, qui lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Drago ferma les yeux un instant, inquiet. Il savait qu'elle craignait autant de perdre l'amitié de Teddy que le mal que toute cette situation pouvait lui apporter, que ce soit en agissant ou en laissant faire, d'ailleurs.

Il retint un soupir en se souvenant d'une conversation avec Hermione : il fallait lui laisser le temps de construire sa carapace, même si c'était difficile en tant que parent…

« Princesse », fit-il d'une voix douce, qui n'acceptait néanmoins aucune concession. « Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

Même si elle ne semblait pas totalement convaincue, elle acquiesça. Et lorsque des cris se firent t'entendre, elle éclata en sanglots. Sa mère ne disait toujours rien, mais continuait à la réconforter.

Drago leva la tête, croisant son regard.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici, Hermione », commenta-t-il alors que ses pleurs se calmaient.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Son sourire à la fois triste et presque coupable lui confirma ses précédentes pensées.

« Je me sens seule dans l'appart' quand Élia n'est pas là. Du coup… »

« Je vois… »

Ils entendirent une porte claquer, et Élia et sa mère sursautèrent en même temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Potter descendait les marches, revenant dans la salle à manger en soupirant.

« Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre », dit-il, apparemment désemparé.

« Il est fâché contre moi, tu crois ? » lui demanda Élia d'une voix cassée par les larmes, sortant la tête de l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Je ne t'ai pas mentionnée », lui assura-t-il. « En fait…, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui dire que j'étais au courant, parce que je l'ai surpris en train de fouiller dans mes affaires. »

« Oh ! »

Comme l'expression de son visage le démontra, elle se sentit soudain soulagée, et Drago également, en le constatant. S'il persistait à penser qu'elle avait bien fait de le prévenir, elle pourrait arrêter de se sentir coupable, de cette façon.

Restait à savoir quand elle construirait sa fichue carapace, avant que son cœur de père ne lâche.

 **OoOoO**

Dans les jours qui suivirent le retour d'Élia à Poudlard, Drago se présenta au domicile d'Hermione. Ayant conscience de son sentiment de solitude, il avait eu envie de venir lui tenir compagnie.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione sembla plus que surprise de sa présence.

« Drago ? » se saisit-elle, déroutée.

Il avança d'un pas, armé d'une bouteille de vin, comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur argument pour justifier sa présence. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas, à vrai dire.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être envie de compagnie », expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire enjôleur. Tout était dans la présentation pour ne pas se faire tancer.

Des rires se firent entendre de la pièce à côté, et il perdit de son sourire.

« Oh ! Eh bien, je reviendrai une autre fois. »

Dépité. Il était dépité. Lui qui pensait lui tenir compagnie, il se rendait bêtement compte que non, Hermione n'était pas si seule que cela. Elle avait des amis, et pas juste Potter. Et ce simple constat lui donnait non seulement l'impression d'être un parfait idiot, mais en plus, il se disait qu'au final, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie d'Hermione.

Et voilà qu'elle souriait. Avait-elle conscience de son trouble ? Se moquait-elle de lui ?

« Mais non, imbécile », répliqua-t-elle, comme si elle faisait écho à ses pensées. « Entre. On commençait à manquer de vin, en plus. »

Il la suivit donc, entrant dans la pièce où tous les invités – étant Pansy, la Weaslette, Weasley et sa femme, Potter, Londubat, Abbot et Lovegood - se figèrent, également surpris… à l'exception de Potter, qui souriait béatement. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant Hermione avec un air entendu. Suspicieux, Drago se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter sur lui en son absence…

« Bon ben, vous connaissez tous Drago. Je vais te chercher une chaise. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'exécuta, le plaçant à l'une des extrémités de la table, seules places vacantes, avant de se rasseoir.

« Évidemment », commenta Potter, toujours aussi amusé, alors qu'il se retrouvait lui-même à côté du nouvel arrivant.

Hermione l'ignora et Drago se demanda si, finalement, ce n'était plutôt elle qui subissait la curiosité excessive du meilleur ami typique. À moins que…

« C'est chouette que tu sois là », dit alors Lovegood, brisant le silence qui s'était formé. « Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien maintenant ? Je suppose que oui, puisque vous utilisez vos prénoms respectifs. Est-ce que vous vous voyez souvent ? C'est votre fille qui doit être contente. »

Drago se figea et il entendit Hermione pouffer, comme si elle se moquait de lui, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Même s'il avait pris l'habitude des questions directes avec Élia, cela lui faisait tout de même bizarre avec une inconnue. Habituellement, personne ne se permettait une telle familiarité avec lui.

« Hum ! Oui, on s'entend bien », répondit-il néanmoins, par politesse. « Et… hum, je suppose qu'Élia doit être contente, oui. Je n'en sais rien. Hermione ? »

Il lui renvoyait un regard insistant, comme pour lui dire « sauve-moi de cette situation ! », ce qui sembla l'amuser davantage.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle détacha lentement son regard de lui, répondant à Lovegood, qui les dévisageait toujours en attendant patiemment.

« Tout va pour le mieux, oui. C'est plus plaisant ainsi, quand tout le monde s'entend bien. »

« Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouvait à deux Serpentard autour de cette table », lança alors Pansy, regardant Drago avec un air de celle à qui on ne la faisait pas. Elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Hermione lui.

Et ce regard était similaire à celui que Potter avait renvoyé à Hermione. Alors Drago comprit. Si Pansy était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Hermione et lui, ce devait être également le cas de Potter.

« Il ne manquerait plus que Blaise, n'est-ce pas Pans' », répliqua-t-il, portant à ses lèvres le verre que Potter venait de lui servir.

Il avait dit cela avec un léger sourire impétueux sur les lèvres, comme pour prévenir Pansy de ne pas trop jouer sur ce terrain. Il ne se montrerait pas aussi jovial sur le long terme. Il reposa son verre, dévisageant sa comparse.

D'ailleurs, Pansy ne riait plus du tout, elle le défiait du regard. Oh ! Elle voulait jouer…

La Weaslette se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention sur elle.

« On n'en profiterait pas pour mieux se connaître ? Un jeu de la bouteille ? »

Une clameur s'éleva entre « on n'a plus quinze ans » et « ben en fait, pourquoi pas, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée ». Finalement, il sembla que la majorité allait au jeu, et le groupe se déplaça dans le salon, où on écarta les fauteuils pour s'installer au sol.

Comme des adolescents, ils se disputèrent la bouteille pour savoir qui allait commencer. Drago prit la bouteille d'autorité et la tendit à Hermione.

« Et si c'était la maîtresse de maison qui commençait ? » proposa-t-il avec le même sourire qu'à son arrivée.

Hermione prit la bouteille sous les ricanements de Pansy et le regard appuyé et amusé de Potter, qu'elle tenta d'ignorer tant bien que mal. Mais elle ne put dissimuler son trouble, puisqu'elle rougit instantanément.

Ne la connaissant pas particulièrement timide, Drago commença à douter sur les raisons pour lesquelles Potter la charriait.

« On rajoute une règle avant ! » lança Pansy. « Le Switch. »

« Le Switch ? » questionna Londubat.

« Ouais, le Switch. Tu demandes à quelqu'un pour prendre sa cible, à condition d'accepter de donner une vérité à la personne à qui tu as pris la cible. »

Tout le monde approuva.

« Je propose aussi qu'on évite tout ce qui est sexualisé », ajouta Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur, Granger ? » lui demanda Pansy avec un sourire carnassier.

Drago retint un ricanement. Il se trouvait bien en présence d'une homologue Serpentard, aucun doute là-dessus. À condition de ne pas lui-même en faire les frais, il y aurait moyen de bien se divertir ce soir-là.

« Mais non. Mais je te rappelle qu'il y a des couples ici et que tu es concernée. »

Pansy haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux. On peut quand même s'amuser sans ça. Bon ! À ton tour, du coup. »

La bouteille tourna sur le sol, faisant du bruit sur le parquet, avant de pointer l'épouse de Weasley. Hermione s'immobilisa, comme si elle prenait conscience qu'elle devait poser une question.

« Qu'as-tu le plus rêvé de faire pour te venger de tout ce que te fait subir Molly ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Potter et Pansy furent les premiers à éclater de rire, se figeant une milliseconde en prenant conscience de leur connexion, rapidement suivis par le reste du groupe, à l'exception de Weasley qui râlait ouvertement.

« Honnêtement ? De lui laisser Ron pendant une semaine. Ça me ferait moins à cuisiner, donc des vacances. »

Les rires augmentèrent en intensité, pendant que Londubat tapait l'épaule du concerné qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

Tournant à son tour la bouteille, la femme Weasley pointa Lovegood, à qui elle demanda si elle avait fait des rencontres amoureuses récemment et si elle pensait leur présenter quelqu'un un jour. Lovegood répondit simplement qu'elle faisait beaucoup de rencontres intéressantes, mais que c'était des rencontres de passage.

Cette fois, la bouteille pointa Weaslette.

« Oh ! Je sais quoi te demander, Ginny. Je suis curieuse. Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre… »

« Personne ne se soustrait aux questions ! » intervient Pansy.

La Weaslette l'incendia du regard et Drago éclata de rire.

« Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma copine que tu vas passer entre les brindilles du balai. Puis tu es une Gryffondor, assume ! »

Avec un air crâneur, Weaslette regarda Lovegood droit dans les yeux.

« Vas-y. »

Lovegood lui sourit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de coucher avec une femme ? »

« Non, non, non ! » s'écria Weasley en se bouchant les oreilles, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! C'est ma sœur ! »

Tout le monde éclata à nouveau de rire. Drago avait lui aussi éclaté de rire, avant de songer à la réaction que Weasley pouvait avoir eue en réalisant qu'Hermione et lui avaient couché ensemble plus de treize années auparavant… Cette dernière tourna justement la tête vers lui, pour observer sa réaction. Il souriait un peu tristement, mais souriait tout de même. Et il ne parvenait pas à effacer cette tristesse de ses traits.

Certes, Granger n'était pas la sœur de Weasley – et heureusement ! –, mais le simple fait d'avoir eu cette pensée fugace l'avait rendu mélancolique. Il ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison, mais le moment n'était pas vraiment propice à une introspection.

« Bah ! Ne t'en déplaise, Ron, je ne suis plus une enfant », répliqua Weaslette. « N'empêche que, pour répondre à ta question, Luna, je n'en sais rien. »

Surpris, le calme gagna les sorciers présents. Ils dévisageaient à tour de rôle le couple formé par les deux femmes, cherchant à associer les pièces de puzzle entre elles. Drago, lui, fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi pensait-il à Blaise en cet instant… ? Il avait l'impression que ça avait un lien, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore lequel.

« Mais enfin ! » s'exclama à nouveau Weasley. « Ce n'est pas normal, ça ! Comment tu ne pourrais pas savoir ? Quand tu es en couple, tu couches ! »

Drago s'esclaffa en se faisant la réflexion que ce type était vraiment un abruti fini. Ou pas fini, justement.

« Hum ! Y'a deux secondes tu étais limite dégoûté à l'idée que j'aie des rapports sexuels et maintenant tu me classes dans la catégorie « anormale ». Tu sais ce que tu veux ou bien ? » répondit Weasley sur un ton exaspéré.

« Oui ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais au lit, mais je ne suis pas débile non plus, je sais que ça arrive ! », s'emporta Weasley, sur le ton de « ne me la fais pas à moi ».

« Ouais… », répondit Weasley en tournant la tête de Pansy, cherchant visiblement de l'aide.

Les deux femmes chuchotèrent entre elles et Drago regretta l'absence de popcorn. Il s'amusait beaucoup.

La Weaslette s'éclaircit finalement la voix.

« Bon, les gars. Faut que je vous dise quelque chose », annonça-t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

Le silence se fit, chacun attendant ses révélations.

« Quand j'ai commencé ma thérapie aux Pays-Bas, et en commençant à côtoyer Pansy, j'ai pu réfléchir à pas mal de choses sur moi-même. »

Elle soupira. Son regard parcourut le groupe, s'arrêtant sur Hermione. Elle lui sourit avec une mine désolée. Il y avait une cassure évidente entre elles et Drago se demanda quelle en était l'origine... ses mensonges ? Encore après tout ce temps alors que lui-même lui avait pardonné ?

« J'ai découvert, notamment, une vérité sur moi-même : je suis demisexuelle. »

Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'auprès de Pansy que la Weasley pouvait avoir eu connaissance de ce terme, mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si elle se sentait bien comme ça et que leur couple s'en portait bien, la signification lui était bien égale.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Potter, brisant le silence perplexe.

« Ça signifie que je n'ai du désir sexuel qu'après avoir noué des sentiments suffisamment forts pour quelqu'un », lui répondit-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oh. Oh », répéta Potter, abasourdi.

Drago éclata alors de rire, d'un rire qui en disait long. Cette fois, il avait compris le lien entre cette conversation et Blaise : Pansy se servait de lui sexuellement parlant, le temps que la Weaslette développe des sentiments plus forts pour elle. Dans quel merdier son meilleur ami s'était mis…

Tout ça n'allait pas bien se terminer pour lui, il le savait. Mais à l'heure actuelle, son hilarité était due au fait qu'il _savait_ , et qu'il allait pouvoir mettre Pansy mal à l'aise avec ça.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as la fouine ? » cracha-t-elle justement. « T'es peut-être un obsédé du cul, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. »

« Parle pour toi, Pans'. Parle pour toi », lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire énigmatique.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », lui affirma-t-elle, la tête haute.

« On verra bien quand j'aurai l'occasion de te poser une question bien précise alors », poursuivit-il, ouvertement provocateur.

« Bon et si on passait à la suite ? » les interrompit Weasley, qui était blanc comme un linge.

Personne ne le contredit, et la Weaslette prit la bouteille. Drago se redressa imperceptiblement, impatient de découvrir la suite de cette affaire.

Le moment tant attendu arriva finalement une demi-heure plus tard. Potter tourna la bouteille, après avoir répondu qu'il ne voyait personne depuis son divorce, et celle-ci pointa Pansy.

« Switch », lança d'emblée Drago avec une expression de joie intense, révélant parfaitement son extrême satisfaction.

Il s'en frottait les mains d'avance.

« Oh avec plaisir », répondit Potter avec le même sourire de satisfaction.

Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur lui. À son expression peu engageante, Pansy savait que son moment était arrivé et elle n'en était pas particulièrement ravie.

« Eh bien, vas-y », répondit-elle, sachant ce qui l'attendait.

« Et donc », commença-t-il, prenant son temps en traînant chaque syllabe pour le plaisir, « si tu te tapes encore Blaise, c'est pour satisfaire tes besoins sexuels non satisfaits par Weaslette ? »

Weasley se fit une nouvelle fois remarquer en crachant le contenu de son verre – le seul suffisamment sensé pour boire à un moment aussi fatidique -, mais personne ne releva. La respiration coupée, tout le monde attendait la réponse.

« Ouais », admit-elle, visiblement avec difficulté. « Ouais, c'est ça. »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent tellement qu'il crut qu'il allait déchirer son beau visage d'ange, s'il n'explosait pas de son intense sensation de victoire. Il le savait. Il en était sûr ! Et la surprise générale valait tous les Gallions de son coffre-fort.

« Tu le savais ? » demanda alors Potter, regardant son ex-femme, d'une voix inquiète. « Tu le savais ou tu l'apprends en même temps que nous ? »

Weaslette et Pansy se regardèrent. Oh oui, la Weaslette savait. Elle était au courant, et elle l'acceptait. Ses amis n'avaient pas fini de tomber des nues. Où se trouvaient les popcorns déjà ?

« Ça fait partie de nos… compromis de couple. On en a beaucoup discuté et… Si elle accepte mon besoin d'attendre, de prendre le temps, j'accepte moi aussi qu'elle ait besoin de se satisfaire. Vu que… vu qu'elle avait déjà une liaison avec Blaise avant qu'on se rencontre, c'était… Enfin, voilà. Oui, j'étais au courant. »

« Je suis contente que tu te sentes suffisamment bien pour être qui tu es vraiment, au fond de toi », déclara Hermione.

Les deux sorcières se sourirent. Si elles n'étaient pas encore réconciliées, ça ne saurait apparemment pas tarder.

Potter tapa dans les mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde, avant de se les frotter. Il respirait littéralement l'impatience, et Drago se souvint qu'il lui devait une vérité.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, tel un Prince des serpents, Drago sourit, sûr de lui, sûr de préserver ses secrets.

« Alors comme ça, même quand Élia est en Écosse, on rend visite à ma meilleure amie ? Et vous vous saoulez ensemble ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton joueur.

Drago ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il était sûr de pouvoir lui transmettre une information qu'il connaissait déjà. Hermione était un livre ouvert et elle savait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler devant tout le monde.

« Sache, Potter, qu'un Malefoy ne se tient pas en laisse. Alors je fais ce que bon me semble. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione, clin d'œil à l'appui, et elle devint rouge comme une pivoine.

Drago se tourna alors vers Potter, persuadé de le voir déçu, mais il arborait un air satisfait, comme s'il avait obtenu exactement réponse qu'il attendait. Perplexe, Drago fronça les sourcils. Pour le coup, c'était lui qui ne comprenait pas… Que savait Potter qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ?

Tout doucement, la soirée se termina. Les invités repartirent chacun de leur côté, et il ne resta plus que Potter, Lovegood, Hermione et lui-même, tous les quatre installés dans les fauteuils qui avaient été remis à leur place.

« Je suis quand même un peu surprise », commenta Lovegood. « Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de révélations ce soir. Mais si Ginny se découvre autant, c'est qu'elle se cachait beaucoup de choses à elle-même. C'est génial si elle avance. D'ailleurs, la thérapie d'Albus, ça va ? »

« Mmmh », répondit Potter. « Son pédopsychomage ne me dit rien. Secret professionnel. Mais je vois une amélioration de sa façon d'être. Hein Hermione ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça.

« J'en ai vu une aussi. Il se sent mieux depuis que Ginny lui a écrit. Mais il a besoin de temps pour la laisser revenir dans sa vie. Je crois qu'il a peur qu'elle lui refasse du mal. »

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes, avant que Potter ne reprenne la parole.

« Oui, j'ai cette impression-là aussi. »

« C'est un futur Serpentard, d'après Élia. Il se forgera sa carapace », intervint Drago.

« C'est justement ce qui me fait peur », répondit Potter d'une voix lasse.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, doutant réellement du sens de ses paroles.

Potter soupira.

« Parce que j'ai peur qu'il se referme sur lui-même avec sa douleur. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Le silence se fit entre les quatre sorciers, avant que Lovegood ne se lève.

« Je vais dormir. Hermione… »

« Oui, oui, vas-y. Tu sais où se trouve la chambre d'amis. »

Tout le monde lui souhaita la bonne nuit, puis Potter se leva à son tour, s'étirant.

« Je vous laisse. »

« Je vais y aller aussi », décida Drago.

« Je croyais que personne ne te tenait en laisse ? Du coup, personne ne te force à partir », le taquina Potter.

« Ah. Ah. Ah », se força-t-il à rire, pas vraiment amusé, mais pas vraiment agacé non plus. « Non. Par contre, j'ai un enfant de trois ans qui a tendance à se réveiller tôt. Et je veux être là. »

Hermione le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il ne restait plus que Potter dans le salon et il se demanda où il dormirait.

« Il reste dormir aussi », expliqua-t-elle.

Ah. Bon. Elle l'avait vu regarder derrière lui pendant qu'il s'interrogeait.

« Tu as tant de chambres que ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut détachée.

« Non. Juste quatre. On dort ensemble », répliqua-t-elle, haussant les épaules.

« Je vois. Eh bien… Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, Drago. »

Ce soir-là lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Drago n'eut pas énormément de temps pour se tracasser de la présence de Potter dans le lit d'Hermione. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, une violente dispute éclata avec Astoria.

Pour une fois, il devait bien admettre qu'il l'avait cherchée. Pour autant, il ne s'expliqua pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort pour son couple. Astoria pouvait bien lui reprocher ce qu'elle voulait, sa conscience et son intégrité, il les avait pour lui.

 **OoOoO**

 **Avril 2012.**

Élia rentrait enfin en Angleterre pour les vacances de printemps. Drago avait proposé à Hermione qu'ils se retrouvent sur le quai, et qu'ils aillent manger ensemble juste après. Elle avait accepté.

Il avait évidemment suggéré cela pour Élia, mais aussi pour le plaisir de passer du temps tous ensemble. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait mieux partout tant que c'était hors de chez lui, mais tout particulièrement avec Hermione. La sensation d'être à l'aise et détendu ne le quittait pas avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps, ce qui n'échappa pas à Potter.

« Vous venez chercher Élia ensemble maintenant ? » s'amusa le Gryffondor.

« Harry ! » s'horrifia-t-elle.

« Hermione ! » répondit-il en singeant sa réponse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Drago, lui, préféra garder le silence. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Potter savait de plus que lui et il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

« Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec les enfants ? » continua Hermione.

« Nope. Ils sont avec Ginny », expliqua Potter.

Hermione s'étonna.

« Même Albus ? »

« Même Albus », confirma-t-il. « Il a exprimé l'envie de la revoir, et son pédopsychomage n'a pas eu l'air d'avis contraire, à condition qu'il continue les séances. Alors voilà. »

Il souriait. La perspective lui retirait visiblement un poids.

« Tu sembles soulagé, Harry », commenta Hermione, confirmant les pensées de Drago.

« Et je le suis. Ça commence à aller mieux pour lui. »

De l'agitation dans la foule leur apprit que le train approchait. Drago lui accorda toute son attention, perdant le fil de la conversation entre les deux meilleurs amis.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin sa fille, l'expression de son visage valut son pesant de Gallions. La bouche grande ouverte, elle affichait autant de surprise que de bonheur, comme une enfant à qui on apprenait qu'on venait de lui acheter un balai dernier cri.

Et, malgré ses presque treize années, elle bondit d'enthousiasme sur ses parents, tel un ressort qui prenait du temps à amortir.

« C'est trop coooool ! Et on fait quoi après ? Je pars avec qui ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« On va manger tous les trois », lui apprit Drago, aussi étonné que ravi de la réaction que sa présence suscitait.

« Trop bien, je suis super contente », dit-elle avec un grand sourire, comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment évident.

Hermione éclata de rire, tant sa joie était communicative. Drago n'était pas en reste, puisqu'un sourire barrait son visage. Il souriait beaucoup trop facilement en leur présence…

« Hermione ? » l'interpella Potter.

Hermione et Drago se retournèrent.

« Oui ? »

« Tu passes demain ? On pourrait faire quelque chose à nous quatre. »

« Ça marche. »

« Alors à demain », répondit-il, presque en soupirant de soulagement.

Ils partirent, suivis de peu par Hermione, Élia et Drago, qui s'installèrent dans un restaurant quatre baguettes du centre de Londres.

« T'es pas sérieux ? » le réprimanda Hermione.

« J'aurais pu faire pire », lui répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire, conscient qu'elle s'insurgeait en raison du prestige du restaurant et des prix qui en résultaient.

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement amusée. Oui, elle savait qu'il aurait définitivement pu faire pire.

Le dîner fut monopolisé par les récits d'Élia. Son regard restait obstinément fixé sur lui, comme si elle était soumise à un Imperium. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Hermione. Drago n'était même pas persuadé qu'elle l'écoutait parler.

À l'inverse d'Hermione, Drago, lui, buvait les paroles d'Élia. Il mangeait, ne disait rien, mais il hochait la tête, et marquait son approbation à des moments divers. À un moment donné, son regard quitta Élia pour se poser furtivement sur Hermione, lui souriant. Deux secondes, mais deux secondes qui eurent raison d'elle. Il la vit perdre pied et il s'en régala. Il aimait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, d'un simple échange de regards. Il se promit de tenter plus souvent.

Il nota brièvement qu'il commençait à jouer dangereusement avec les limites de sa fidélité, mais il évacua bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. En soi, il ne faisait rien de mal, et si Astoria continuait autant à l'agacer en sachant pertinemment comment un Serpentard réagissait face à la pression, c'était elle qui avait commencé à jouer avec le feu, après tout.

Au moment de demander l'addition, Drago déclara qu'il payait.

« C'est hors de question », s'opposa Hermione.

Drago leva un sourcil, mais il n'avait pas envie de batailler avec elle. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'il paie l'entièreté de l'addition, eh bien pardi, elle paierait sa part.

« Très bien », concéda-t-il. « Dans ce cas, je paie pour ma fille et pour moi. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te rappelle que c'est la mienne aussi. »

« Oui, je me souviens que tu as aidé à sa procréation », la nargua-t-il, jaugeant sa réaction.

Ahurie, Hermione resta pétrifiée quelques instants. Drago ne dissimula pas sa satisfaction. Ce jeu était définitivement divertissant.

« Han Merlin », dit-elle finalement, prise d'un rire nerveux. « Tu es… incroyable. »

Il lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant.

« Oui, je sais », fanfaronna-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas encore quel jeu elle avait commencé sans s'en apercevoir.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mai 2012.**

Depuis la fin des vacances de Pâques, Drago avait l'impression qu'Hermione l'évitait. Finalement, peut-être avait-il été trop loin en la charriant…

Et Drago se rendait compte qu'elle lui manquait. Son sourire et son rire lui manquaient. Ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur, qui ressortaient lorsqu'elle rougissait lui manquaient. Et cette sensation qu'il pouvait être lui-même avec elle lui manquait aussi.

C'était la raison principale pour laquelle il se trouvait à Canvey Island, à une soixantaine de kilomètres de Londres. Il grignotait des chips et buvait l'apéro.

Les beaux jours revenant tranquillement sur tout le Royaume, Pansy avait décidé d'organiser une petite soirée dans sa villa en bord de mer, afin d'officialiser sa relation avec la Weaslette, et d'allier leurs deux mondes. Si, pour l'instant, il n'y avait que Blaise, Théo et lui-même, Potter, Weasley, Londubat et Hermione devraient également être de la partie.

Enfin, peut-être qu'à cette allure-là, il pourrait à nouveau l'appeler Granger. Il croyait comprendre quelque chose aux femmes, mais entre Astoria qui lui prenait la tête sur une relation passée et Hermione qui l'évitait depuis plusieurs semaines, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Quand il voyait Pansy et Weasley se bécoter juste en face de lui, la première enlaçant la seconde, il se disait que vivre en dehors des conventions devait rendre la vie plus facile. Pas de prise de tête, juste vivre tel que l'on est.

Quoique, à regarder la tête que faisait Blaise en assistant à la scène, ce n'était sans doute pas la solution non plus. Il se demandait à quel moment il allait perdre connaissance, tant la vue du couple semblait le ronger. Il devait vraiment être amoureux. Quelle idée, franchement, de tomber amoureux de son plan cul. Quelle idée, aussi, de coucher avec une amie.

Enfin, lui-même pouvait bien parler de toute façon. Il avait succombé, puis il avait tenté de suivre les conventions, mais rien ne l'avait rendu heureux. À part la naissance de Scorpius, puis le fait de découvrir qu'il avait une fille. Oui, être père comblait sa vie, et le rendait fier. Mais ça ne guérissait pas les blessures. Et il était fatigué.

Soupirant, il prit sa bouteille de bière et sortit à l'arrière de l'habitat sans un regard pour ses amis. Il s'assit sur le bord de la piscine, contemplant la mer et la plage qui s'étendaient en contrebas. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Blaise vint le retrouver, trempant à son tour ses pieds dans l'eau translucide.

« T'as abandonné le pauvre Théo, il va devoir tenir la chandelle », lâcha Drago d'une voix morne.

Blaise s'esclaffa d'un rire qui laissait paraître sa tension.

« Si on se réfère à l'origine de l'expression, je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire. »

« Ouais, bien vu. »

Le silence recouvra ses droits, et les deux sorciers se perdirent dans la contemplation du paysage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils allaient tous les deux se saouler ce soir-là, pour noyer ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exprimer sans se mettre à nu.

« Malefoy ! » hurla alors Pansy, le faisant bondir. Il sentait la réprimande proche.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il sur un ton exaspéré, ne se dérangeant pas pour laisser échapper un soupir.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi Théo vient de me dire que sa femme ne venait pas pour rester avec la tienne ? » lança-t-elle, furibonde, en se plaçant face à eux, de l'autre côté du bassin.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Sans doute parce que c'est la vérité. »

« Bien sûr que c'est la vérité, ce n'est pas la question. La question, c'est : pourquoi Astoria Greengrass, mariée Malefoy, ne vient pas à ma petite fête ? »

« Ça, c'est une excellente question », fit Potter, qui venait d'arriver, suivi d'Hermione.

Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours fourrés ensemble, ces deux-là ?!

« Tu sais très bien qu'Astoria déteste ce genre de petite soirée, justement. Et puis, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu ne l'aimes pas », rétorqua-t-il.

Pansy ne répondit pas, maugréant exagérément, de manière à être entendue de tous. Lui-même jeta un regard à cantonade, s'arrêtant sur Hermione, qui le dévisageait en se mordant la lèvre.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici. Il avait l'impression de passer pour un mec pathétique, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Sans demander son reste, il sortit ses jambes de l'eau, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la villa, dans l'idée de se resservir en alcool.

Et Hermione qui l'avait regardé comme s'il… comme s'il… Oh Merlin, il n'en savait fichtrement rien et ça l'agaça encore davantage. Pourquoi fallait-il que son entourage lui casse les vifs d'or ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être simplement détendu, sans appréhender ses relations ?

Il soupira en avalant cul sec un premier fond de Whisky pur feu. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir disparaître aussi rapidement que la brûlure dans sa gorge. Il allait s'en resservir un second lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Hermione dans la pièce.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

À son expression perplexe, il comprit que le ton qu'il avait employé n'était pas celui auquel elle s'était attendue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?

« La même chose que toi. »

Feignant l'indifférence, il sortit un deuxième verre, avant de lui servir une phalange de Whiskey, qu'il lui tendit.

« Madame. »

« Merci. »

Il s'appuya contre un meuble, la dévisageant avec un sourcil arqué pendant qu'elle regardait le fond de son verre.

« Tu ne me fuis plus, alors », lâcha-t-il finalement, d'une voix grave.

Une voix dans sa tête lui criait de la fermer, de ne pas paraître encore plus pathétique qu'il ne l'avait été dans le jardin.

« Je ne… », commença-t-elle, avant de changer de perspective sous son regard insistant. « O.K., bon, peut-être un peu. »

« Pourquoi ça ? », persifla-t-il. Elle l'énervait, elle l'énervait tellement.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, mais, plutôt que de lui répondre, elle soupira.

« Granger », insista-t-il, de plus en plus énervé par son attitude.

« Tu m'appelles à nouveau par mon nom de famille, maintenant ? » râla-t-elle, mais son ton fut démenti par la tristesse de ses traits.

« Hermione », répéta-t-il à contrecœur, grimace à l'appui.

Elle rit, et Drago ne peut s'empêcher de noter qu'il préférait ça à son expression de tristesse.

« Pas dans mon assiette », lâcha-t-elle à demi-mot.

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'on se sentait toujours mieux en ma compagnie ? » se pavana-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Qui pourrait bien m'avoir dit ça ? » répondit-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sans réfléchir, il posa son verre, lui prenant également le sien, avant de lui tendre une main. Perplexe, elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Je te montre comment je m'y prends », expliqua-t-il.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant, mais elle attrapa tout de même sa main. Il l'entraîna dans le salon, où il ensorcela le piano pour qu'il joue un air. D'abord un air lent, durant lequel Hermione évita maladroitement de croiser son regard. Puis le rythme s'accéléra et Drago la fit virevolter dans tous les sens. Rapidement, son rire retentit dans toute la pièce, le faisant sourire par la même occasion. _Il_ lui avait rendu le sourire.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et elle croisa finalement son regard. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, comme pour la mettre dans la confidence de sa victoire. Et il la revit perdre pied sous ses yeux.

« La prochaine fois que tu te sens mal, Hermione. Une petite danse, et ça repart. »

Il la laissa au milieu de la pièce, soudainement conscient qu'il avait un problème. Cette danse, supposée être un jeu pour donner le sourire à Hermione, lui avait donné, à lui, une érection digne d'un étalon. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, à vrai dire.

 _« Et merde… »_ , pensa-t-il.

 **OoOoO**

Plus tard, une fois que son érection fut de l'histoire ancienne, Drago refit surface au rez-de-chaussée de l'habitat. Regardant par la fenêtre située à l'arrière, il grogna en apercevant Hermione assise dans le sable en compagnie de Potter. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient installés ainsi, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait eu le temps de se resservir un dernier verre, maudissant le fait de devoir rentrer chez lui. À coup sûr, Astoria allait lui prendre la tête. Il en rageait d'avance, se mettant de mauvaise humeur tout seul.

Une tape amicale sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête sur Blaise, qui jeta un œil par la fenêtre, avant de le dévisager.

« Ne dis rien », le prévint Drago.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, de toute façon ? Rien de ce que j'ai pu te dire toutes ces années n'a eu d'effets sur toi. Alors pourquoi ça servirait à quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » lui répondit-il en soupirant d'un air las.

Drago battit rapidement des paupières, comme s'il se réveillait et avait du mal à revenir de la réalité.

« Tu m'avais prévenu, ouais. Mais est-ce que tu es plus heureux que moi, Blaise ? » lança-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

« J'en sais rien. Mais c'est pas qu'une histoire de conventions à suivre ou pas », lui répondit-il, sur un ton grave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Blaise regarda une deuxième fois en direction du duo assis sur la plage. Sans en détacher son regard, mais que Drago devina perdu au loin, il avança une idée.

« C'est plutôt une histoire d'assumer ou pas ses sentiments. »

Drago l'observa, pendant qu'il évitait obstinément son regard. Il était sérieux. Vraiment sérieux.

« C'est des balivernes, ça », déclara-t-il d'un ton sec, peu enclin à aborder un tel sujet.

Il quitta les lieux dans un craquement, rentrant chez lui. Et l'inévitable arriva. Astoria l'attendait dans le salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Furibonde. Lui qui voulait éviter une conversation désagréable, il avait oublié, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'une plus désagréable encore l'attendait.

« Tu es saoul », clama-t-elle.

« Bien noté », répondit-il du tac au tac.

Il était encore calme, mais il sentait que l'explosion ne tarderait pas. Aujourd'hui, il était fatigué, il n'avait même pas envie de penser. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, et ce n'était pas visiblement pas dans les plans de sa femme.

« Tu as bien profité des réjouissances ? » lança-t-elle, insistant sur le dernier mot, comme si elle sous-entendait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« La vérité. »

Il la dévisagea, incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était mis en tête ? Qu'est-ce que sa sœur lui avait mis en tête en passant la soirée avec elle ? Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, retenant encore sa colère.

« La vérité sur quoi, Astoria ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu me trompes ? » questionna-t-elle, tranchante.

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama-t-il, pris au dépourvu. « Je ne te trompe pas ! »

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure avec Granger ? » hurla-t-elle alors.

Il recula d'un pas, mais pas de peur. Il était sous le choc. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle le soupçonnerait _vraiment_ d'aller voir ailleurs. Il avait bien des torts, mais pas celui-là. Il avait toujours été droit.

Il regarda sa femme, qui écumait littéralement. L'avait-il aimée, un jour ? En tous cas, il en était certain, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de cette fureur qu'elle dégageait en cet instant.

La Noise tomba, soudainement. Il se demandait s'il l'avait aimée. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, ça ne l'était plus aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle avait été un bon choix, à l'époque. Un bon choix pour donner l'impression d'entrer dans les conventions, mais en ayant la possibilité de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. De donner une éducation différente à son fils, en lui transmettant des valeurs qui étaient siennes, sans avoir besoin de provoquer un Bombarda dans sa famille ou dans le monde des Sang pur.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, ayant l'impression que, cette fois, c'était elle qui allait éclater sous l'effet d'un Bombarda. Cette vie, sa vie, il ne savait plus quel sens elle avait. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, qu'il prenne du recul sur tout ça. Qu'il réfléchisse à qui il était, ce qu'il voulait.

Parce que ce n'était clairement pas ça qu'il voulait. Pas tous ces conflits, pas ces prises de tête qui ne menaient à rien.

Il passa alors devant sa femme, sans lui répondre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? On n'a pas fini cette discussion ! Je veux des réponses, Drago. »

Il se retourna, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Froidement.

« Les réponses, je ne les ai pas, Astoria. Je monte faire ma valise. Je retourne au Manoir pendant quelques jours. »

* * *

Et quand Drago se prend à son propre jeu... héhéhé

Allez, je vous laisse, une épreuve m'attend dans Hogwarts Mystery ahah

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.


	5. Je reviens de loin Temps 4

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis content-e de l'accueil réservé à mon OS _I need more of you_! Un tel engouement pour un OS, c'est rare. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de réactions, ça met du baume au cœur.

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un tout autre texte et pairing : la quatrième partie du PoV de Drago dans TALYPE ! Là également, vos retours me font chaud au cœur, je retrouve mes habitué-e-s, que je côtoie d'ailleurs de plus en plus par le biais du discord ahah

Je prends deux minutes supplémentaires de votre temps pour une petite info politique : **aujourd'hui** , nous sommes le **17 mai, journée internationale de lutte contre l'homophobie et la transphobie**. Vous vous en doutez, c'est une date importante pour moi. Chaque année en Belgique se tient la semaine des fiertés, clôturée par la **Pride de Bruxelles** le samedi le plus proche de cette date. En 2018, c'est le **samedi 19 mai** et je serai une fois de plus présent-e. Cette fois-ci, la Pride a une saveur particulièrement pour moi, puisque pour la première fois, je consacre ma journée entière à représenter l'association pour laquelle je travaille bénévolement : **le GrIS Wallonie-Bruxelles**. Si vous vous y rendez, je serai au stand (Mont des Arts) de 12 à 14h et dans le défilé par la suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire bonjour, je serai avec un T-shirt _Queer handicapé-e, paie ta cape d'invisibilité_.

Au nom de la **diversité des genres et des sexualités** , soyez fièr-e-s d'être qui vous êtes et qu'importe votre orientation romantique ou sexuelle. Vous êtes légitimes. Je vous laisse avec notre Drago international.

Une fois de plus, je tiens à vous signaler que cet écrit n'a pas été bêtatisé.

* * *

 **Quatrième temps** **: prendre conscience**

 _No longer the lost_

 _ **(Je ne suis plus perdu)**_

 _No longer the same_

 _ **(Je ne suis plus le même)**_

 _And I can see you starting to break_

 _ **(Et je peux voir que tu es sur le point de craquer)**_

 _I'll keep you alive_

 _ **(Je te garderais en vie)**_

 _If you show me the way_

 _ **(Si tu me montres comment faire)**_

 _Give me a sign_ , Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre sortit Drago de ses pensées. C'était un samedi matin, et il paressait encore au lit, pas encore décidé à se lever. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent depuis qu'il était revenu au Manoir, après avoir quitté le domicile familial. De toute façon, aujourd'hui, il n'avait prévu qu'une seule chose : voir ses enfants.

Sa mère entra, un plateau de petit déjeuner en main. Surpris, il la dévisagea ouvertement.

« Ne me regarde pas ainsi », le réprimanda Narcissa, en posant le tout sur son bureau.

Il y avait pourtant de quoi s'étonner. Habituellement, les repas se prenaient ensemble, dans la grande salle à manger. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était enfant qu'il mangeait parfois seul dans la cuisine. Ou lorsque des réunions de Mangemorts avaient lieu… Et ce n'était sûrement pas un sorcier qui faisait le service lorsqu'il y avait un elfe à disposition.

Il y avait certainement une raison à ce manège, et son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle n'était pas venue uniquement pour le nourrir.

« Et comment suis-je supposé te regarder, mère ? Cette situation est totalement incongrue », répliqua-t-il d'une voix maussade.

Elle lui sourit, lui offrant à la fois beaucoup de tendresse et de bienveillance, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le regardait comme lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Et, à dire vrai, c'était dans le même état d'esprit qu'il se trouvait aujourd'hui.

« Je me souviens quand tu avais cinq ans », lui raconta-t-elle, alors qu'il se demandait quel était le rapport et où elle voulait en venir. « Tu venais de recevoir ton premier vrai balai. Tu es arrivé près de ton père, tout enjoué, et tu lui as fièrement déclaré : _« un jour, je serai un grand joueur de Quidditch ! »_. Il t'a répondu qu'il te prendrait au sérieux le jour où tu serais pris dans l'équipe de Serpentard. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, le regard voilé, elle continua son récit, alors que Drago attendait, le cœur serré d'appréhension. Il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse resurgir le passé. Mais sa mère était bien la seule qu'il laissait parler.

« Tu t'es entraîné durant toutes les années qui ont suivi, pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. À l'âge de douze ans, tu as obtenu un poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe. Tout aussi fier qu'à tes cinq ans, tu l'as annoncé à ton père. Il t'a répondu qu'il viendrait voir si tu étais digne de ce poste. Tu as perdu, face à Harry Potter, et il n'a plus jamais pris en considération tes rêves de carrière », résuma-t-elle, tristement.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, et Drago devina qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il n'était pas très doué pour l'affection, mais il n'aimait pas voir sa mère ainsi. Une part de lui voulait la consoler, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait jamais appris. À défaut, il déglutit, attendant la suite.

« Tu n'as jamais cessé de rechercher l'admiration de ton père. Tu as voulu rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour lui prouver que tu étais un homme, capable de protéger ta famille. Capable de protéger ta mère », ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il détourna le regard, incapable de supporter de lire tant de fierté. Il ne la méritait pas.

« À la fin de la guerre, notre nom a été blâmé, tourné en ridicule. Tu aurais pu vivre une tout autre vie, Drago. Mais tu as choisi de faire quelque chose qui soit à la fois respectable pour un Malefoy et conforme à tes convictions. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es brave, mon fils », conclut-elle.

Drago soupira longuement, n'ayant même pas le cœur de nier tout ce qu'elle savait sans qu'ils n'en aient jamais discuté.

« J'ai fui. J'ai tout fui. En quoi est-ce que je suis brave ? Je suis un lâche, incapable d'assumer. J'ai même fui mon mariage », lâcha-t-il dans un mince filet de voix, sans cacher son abattement.

« Tes responsabilités, tu les as assumées dès que tu as eu conscience que tu les avais. Il te fallait faire des études, trouver un travail respectable. Tu l'as fait. Il te fallait une femme, une descendance. Tu l'as fait. Puis est arrivée la nouvelle, cette enfant cachée, née d'une union réprouvée. »

Il leva soudainement la tête à la mention d'Élia. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais ouvertement fait part de son avis sur la question. D'un geste tendre, elle tendit la main vers lui, effleurant sa joue, si brièvement qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Un sourire éblouissant se dessina alors sur son visage.

« Et tu l'as assumée. Malgré les dogmes de Sang purs, tu as accepté ta fille sans condition, faisant passer en premier lieu ce que j'avais toujours voulu t'inculquer : la valeur de la famille », déclara-t-elle d'une voix émue.

Elle se leva alors, traversant la pièce. Elle s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte, où elle l'observa.

« Tu prendras la bonne décision, mon fils. J'en suis convaincue, parce que les priorités, tu les connais. »

Cette fois, elle partit, abandonnant Drago à ses pensées. En geignant, il se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il se demandait comment sa mère pouvait être si confiante, alors que lui-même ne savait pas du tout quelle décision il allait prendre. Rien n'était clair dans son esprit.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis qu'Élia faisait partie de son existence, tout avait changé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour l'accepter et faire fi des préceptes des Sang pur. Il avait alors tout fait pour qu'elle se sente entièrement Malefoy et qu'elle soit heureuse malgré tout ce temps perdu.

En parallèle, il y avait eu tous ces conflits avec Astoria, qui étaient devenus de moins en moins supportables au fur et à mesure des mois. À tel point qu'il s'était rapproché d'Hermione, avec laquelle il se sentait plus serein, loin des jugements.

Ainsi, si Astoria dramatisait en disant à Drago qu'il délaissait son fils, elle n'exagérait pas en disant qu'il la délaissait, _elle_ … Elle l'exaspérait, mais il doutait que ça soit là la seule raison de son éloignement. Ne devrait-il pas être retenu par l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Ne devrait-il pas vouloir recoller les morceaux, combler les fissures ? Ne devrait-il pas se sentir peiné de leurs déchirures ? Cela aurait sans doute été le cas s'il avait été amoureux d'elle or, cela il en avait pris conscience, s'il l'avait aimée un jour, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Est-ce réellement important à savoir ? Quelle différence cela ferait-il qu'il l'ait aimée un jour si ce n'était plus le cas ? Drago ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'il se posait la question, le visage d'Hermione se superposait à celui d'Astoria.

Et cette idée, ajoutée à son érection inattendue l'autre jour chez Pansy, faisait qu'il se sentait réellement mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme un malaise généralisé, mais sans fièvre.

 **OoOoO**

 **Septembre 2012.**

Drago avait la sensation de tourner en rond au Manoir. C'était comme s'il était à nouveau en quête de son identité, comme s'il l'avait perdue en chemin ou plutôt comme s'il ne l'avait jamais réellement trouvée et que la vie lui donnait l'occasion de revenir sur ses pas pour trouver une cohérence avec lui-même.

De ce fait, il avait décidé d'explorer cette inconnue qui le questionnait : que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce que son corps avait voulu lui dire ? Il continuait donc à passer du temps avec Hermione, vigilant aux messages de son organisme.

Le retour d'Élia à Poudlard lui semblait être l'occasion idéale pour des moments privilégiés avec Hermione, d'autant plus que cela faisait déjà six mois qu'il avait quitté le domicile conjugal. Dans le genre fuite en avant, il battait des records. Quoique, Hermione avait bien fui pendant douze ans, elle…

Il avait échafaudé un plan. Il irait frapper à la porte de son bureau avec une excuse quelconque, comme la possibilité qu'ils aillent retrouver Élia pour sa première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Hermione le savait beaucoup trop père protecteur pour en douter, mais elle tenterait de l'en dissuader, par principe. Il savait qu'Hermione se retrouvant avec sa solitude les soirs venus, elle en profiterait pour lui proposer de dîner ensemble. L'idée viendrait d'elle, pas de lui, l'affaire serait dans le sac.

Bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution, il se rendit donc au bureau d'Hermione. Elle l'invita à entrer d'une voix étouffée, comme si elle manquait de souffle. À la fois intrigué et toujours convaincu par son idée, il entra… et se figea immédiatement en apercevant le Brasiator et le visage de son ancien petit-ami, le Français.

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais en communication. Je repasserai plus tard », fit-il d'une voix plate.

« Mais non, enfin. Tu te souviens de Sébastien ? Drago, Sébastien », les présenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Sébastien salua Drago, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Évidemment qu'il l'avait reconnu. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione avait encore à faire avec son ancien petit-ami, franchement ?! Elle n'avait qu'à rentrer en France s'il lui manquait. Non, il n'était pas jaloux, et non, il n'était pas non plus de mauvaise foi.

« Je repasserai plus tard », répéta-t-il, tournant les talons.

Il s'élança dans le couloir, cette fois bien décidé à mettre de la distance entre le bureau d'Hermione et lui. Cet homme avait vécu ce que lui ne connaîtrait jamais : l'enfance d'Élia. Il était normal qu'il soit contrarié.

« Drago ! » le rappela Hermione, avant d'insister, puisqu'il ne ralentissait pas. « Drago, s'il te plaît. »

Il se retourna, lentement, un sourcil en l'air. Il fit mine d'être indifférent, attendant la suite. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire le plaisir d'entendre sa frustration.

« Ça te dit qu'on fasse quelque chose, ce soir ? Un repas et tu apportes le vin ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda-t-il, réellement intrigué.

« Tu avais bien dit que quand on se sent mal, une danse et ça repart ? » répondit-elle, affichant un grand sourire.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Comment avait-elle deviné que… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant du trouble qu'il vivait en ce moment. Pourtant, ce ne pouvait pas être de son mal-être à elle qu'elle parlait, vu l'expression enthousiaste qu'elle affichait.

Lui revinrent brièvement ses doutes à propos de ce que Potter savait de lui. Voilà que la chance lui souriait, il pourrait obtenir des réponses à cette question-là également.

« O.K. J'apporte le vin. Ce soir, dix-neuf heures. Je n'oublie pas que tu me dois une danse », déclara-t-il, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Finalement, il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Un Malefoy obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il n'était pas né celui qui le détournerait de son chemin.

 **OoOoO**

 **Octobre 2012.**

Drago avait passé la nuit à consoler Blaise de sa rupture, cette fois définitive, avec Pansy. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Et le problème, lorsqu'il manquait de sommeil, était qu'il devenait grincheux. Il n'était pas en mesure de se concentrer sur ses dossiers et pire encore, le temps lui paraissait infiniment long. Pas seulement les heures de la matinée qui s'égrainaient, mais surtout le temps passé au Manoir.

Cela faisait sept mois qu'il était revenu vivre chez sa mère, et il n'avait toujours obtenu de réponse à ses questions. Cela le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Résigné, il avait décrété qu'il était temps d'une pause-café, pour laquelle il n'avait même pas le courage de marcher jusqu'à MagicGalleons. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers le percolateur du Département.

Potter et Hermione s'y trouvaient, visiblement en grande discussion. Il retint un grognement, mais les ignora superbement, fonçant sur l'objet qui expliquait sa présence en ces lieux.

« Par contre, en voilà un qui semble avoir passé une mauvaise nuit », commenta Potter en le pointant du menton.

En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules. Il lui restait tout de même un semblant de politesse pour répondre à une sollicitation.

« J'ai décrété l'état d'urgence », déclara-t-il.

Il nota à peine l'échange de regard entre Hermione et Potter, qui finit par s'en aller.

« Hermione. Malefoy. J'y retourne. Bonne journée. »

Drago leva sa tête dans sa direction en acquiesçant et il s'éclipsa.

Le silence s'installa, mais Drago ne fit rien pour le briser. Hermione le dévisageait depuis un moment, mais il n'avait même pas le cœur à la charrier. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester au Manoir aujourd'hui. Quoi que non, il en avait assez de tourner en rond comme un adolescent en pleine crise identitaire.

« Hum Drago ? » se risqua finalement Hermione.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, attentif. Paraissant indifférent, cela dit.

« Quel vin tu me conseillerais avec une omelette aux poivrons ? »

D'abord, il ne bougea pas un sourcil. Puis il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation cachée, très mal cachée et il éclata de rire, d'un rire qui dérailla un peu, du fait de l'alcool ingurgité et de la fatigue. Oh Merlin, Hermione et son manque de subtilité…

« T'en perds pas une, toi. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu songes à me rétribuer pour tous ces conseils », s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione rougit instantanément. Il l'avait grillée et elle le savait.

Malgré tout, en bonne Gryffondor, elle se fit joueuse et lui fit une proposition.

« Tu n'as qu'à passer plus tôt. Je t'apprendrai la recette. »

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes. Il n'était pas certain qu'après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, ce soit l'idée la plus glorieuse du siècle… mais à l'instant où il y pensa, il prit conscience que son sourire était revenu. Après tout, s'il se sentait mieux en sa présence, pourquoi s'en priver ? Il y avait pire comme soirée que de s'amuser à faire rosir ses joues, certes trop facilement, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander aujourd'hui.

« Faisons ainsi alors. À quelle heure commence notre cours ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Dix-huit heures ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« C'est noté », acquiesça-t-il, avant d'avaler son café d'une traite. « Vraiment infect ce truc. »

 **OoOoO**

« Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter les épices. Personnellement, je rajoute toujours de l'ail et des herbes de Provence. L'habitude, sans doute », exprima Hermione, terminant sur une voix plus basse.

Le soir venu, comme prévu, Drago s'était rendu chez Hermione. Force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour son sourire refasse son apparition. Il avait donc décidé d'en profiter, se promettant de se reposer plus tard.

Elle lui laissa assaisonner le plat, puis elle le remua à l'aide d'une spatule.

« Tu veux goûter ? » lui proposa-t-elle, en lui tendant l'objet en bois.

« Si tu me promets que tu ne tentes pas de m'empoisonner », répliqua-t-il, lui lançant un regard plein de malice.

« Rho Drago ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle, riant malgré tout. « On a tout préparé ensemble. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il adorait la taquiner, c'était si facile.

« Certes, mais rien ne me dit que ce n'est pas de la drogue. Ou du poison », dit-il, continuant sur sa lancée.

Elle secoua la tête, son expression démentant sa prétendue exaspération.

« Regarde-moi bien », lui dit-elle, affichant un air sérieux et concentré.

Elle sortit la spatule de la poêle, glissant une main en dessous, tandis qu'elle la portait à ses lèvres. Instantanément, elle ferma les yeux et sembla en transe par la simple stimulation de ses papilles. Drago la trouva un peu trop attirante à son goût dans une telle expression de plaisir.

« Je ne suis décidément pas certain qu'il n'y a aucune drogue dans cette omelette », se moqua-t-il.

Reposant la spatule dans la casserole, Hermione lui frappa le haut du bras, un regard sérieux à l'appui.

« À toi, maintenant », décida-t-elle d'autorité, effectuant les mêmes gestes, jusqu'à lui proposer une becquée.

Il cessa de jouer, acceptant finalement de goûter. Il comprit d'emblée son expression de pure extase. Le plat était incontestablement un pur délice.

« Mmmh ! Il y a indéniablement des semences Malefoy là-dedans », frima-t-il.

Hermione se figea, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression scandalisée. Elle soupira, secouant la tête.

« Incroyable et irrattrapable », commenta-t-elle.

Il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Ah parce que tu veux rattraper quelque chose ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant rougir.

Des choses à rattraper, il y en avait assurément. Dans sa vie, sans aucun doute. Mais peut-être entre Hermione et lui également.

Il prenait décidément un peu trop goût à ces petits jeux avec elle.

 **OoOoO**

 **Novembre 2012.**

Drago ne voyait plus Hermione au Ministère, et pour cause : Élia était rentrée de Poudlard depuis trois jours et elle avait pris la décision de faire du télétravail. Drago ayant Scorpius au Manoir jusqu'au dimanche soir, ils avaient prévu qu'il viendrait chercher Élia le mardi soir, et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, ce fut Élia qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Comment va ma princesse ? » lui demanda Drago, qui avait été impatient de la retrouver.

Il perdit cependant très vite le sourire. L'expression d'Élia en disait long : il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » fit-il, sur un ton soudainement inquiet.

« C'est maman… Elle… elle ne va pas bien depuis que… enfin… », commença-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Le cœur de Drago se serra. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, si mal… Pire encore, la peur parcourait ses veines. Il ne savait pas encore quel événement avait eu lieu, mais il ressentait l'urgence d'agir, d'effacer ce visage triste en face de lui.

« Depuis que quoi, princesse ? » insista-t-il.

« Mamie a un cancer. Elle nous l'a annoncé ce weekend… »

 _« Merde »_ , pensa-t-il. Soudainement, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était partagé entre ses souvenirs du cancer de son père, l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie et ce qu'il imaginait qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir, elle qui était si proche de ses parents… Il nota qu'une fois de plus, Élia s'inquiétait davantage pour son entourage que pour elle-même. Et elle, dans tout cela ? Elle devait bien être affectée, il s'agissait de sa grand-mère, après tout. Mais Drago conclut que dans l'immédiat, vu sa sensibilité, elle ne pourrait pas aller mieux tant qu'Hermione n'irait pas mieux non plus.

L'urgence se trouvait donc dans le fait de constater l'état d'Hermione.

« Où se trouve ta mère ? »

Drago fit irruption dans le salon. Il aperçut rapidement Hermione, allongée dans le canapé. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux dans sa direction.

« État d'urgence déclaré. Quelle boisson la réconforte le plus ? » demanda-t-il à Élia sur le ton d'un officier commandant.

« Chocolat chaud avec du caramel, sergent papounet ! » s'exclama Élia, qui jouait le jeu. Drago éclata de rire. « Je vais en préparer de ce pas ! »

Drago observa Hermione pendant un long moment de silence, durant lequel elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle était si apathique, comme dépossédée de toute vie. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi mal… Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Fais-moi de la place », exigea-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule pour lui indiquer de quel côté.

Hermione grogna, mais abdiqua. Il s'assit, et avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il s'installa, s'appuyant contre le bras du fauteuil et l'attirant à lui. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, se disant que, dans cette situation, il n'avait rien d'autre à apporter que sa chaleur humaine. Il fallait qu'elle sente quelque chose de vivant pour qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle aussi, elle vivait.

Dans un premier temps, elle se crispa. La proximité permit également à Drago de sentir que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

« Chut ! Détends-toi », lui répondit-il, la serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Il imaginait bien qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Lui-même n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi… Il avait simplement réagi par instinct. Mais il avait confiance, elle finirait par se détendre si lui-même y croyait. Il suffisait d'être naturel, de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Se confortant dans cette idée, il posa sa tête sur ses cheveux, les embrassant tout en les caressant. Et comme prévu, Hermione finit par se laisser aller contre son torse. Il assumerait plus tard ce débordement de tendresse imprévue…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Élia revint dans la pièce avec un plateau.

« J'en ai fait un pour toi aussi, papa », annonça-t-elle. Sa voix transpirait l'amour, c'était incroyable… Drago se demanda comment il avait pu engendrer une telle enfant. Depuis quand un Malefoy assurait une descendance en partie Poufsouffle, sérieusement ?

« Merci, princesse », exprima Drago à voix basse.

Sa prise de parole provoqua un long frisson dans le chef d'Hermione. Il ressentit l'envie de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui, sans comprendre pour quelle raison exactement. Le fait était que cette réaction ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, espérant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne choisirait pas ce moment précis pour se réveiller…

« Si tu as encore besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre », déclara Élia avant de repartir, probablement consciente que le moment était un peu plus intime que prévu. Avec de l'espoir au fond des yeux. L'espoir que ses parents forment en couple…

Drago l'avait vu, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Drago entendit la porte se refermer et Hermione choisit ce moment pour parler.

« Tu abandonnes ta journée entre père et fille », murmura-t-elle, d'un ton qui laissait transparaître son sentiment de culpabilité.

« J'ai encore toute la semaine pour lui consacrer un moment », répliqua-t-il, murmurant également.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit en apprenant la nouvelle : ses propres souvenirs, son inquiétude pour Hermione et Élia. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Parce que je sais ce que tu es en train de vivre », avoua-t-il d'une voix fluette.

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Drago retint un soupir. Pour une fois, peut-être qu'il pourrait un peu s'exprimer… Il n'était pas obligé de dire grand-chose, il pouvait rester factuel. Mais de cette manière, Hermione saurait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Mon père est décédé en 2009 d'un cancer non traité de l'œsophage. Il était alcoolique et fumeur invétéré depuis… depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'a jamais cessé sa consommation, même quand les médicomages lui ont annoncé qu'il en mourrait s'il ne le faisait pas. »

« Oh », répondit-elle simplement, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes. « Mais toi, tu n'as pas eu à te sentir coupable d'avoir disparu pendant douze ans. »

Il remua, mal à l'aise. S'il lui expliquait, il sortirait du factuel… Elle n'était pas idiote, elle ferait des liens, elle comprendrait.

« En fait, si. J'ai refusé de le voir pendant toutes ces années, alors qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool. Je ne l'ai finalement revu qu'à la naissance de Scorpius, le retrouvant seulement pour quelques mois », dit-il d'une voix morne.

Hermione se tut. Drago ne se fit pas prier pour laisser le silence faire sa place. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de se dévoiler davantage.

« J'aurais pu passer tellement plus de temps à ses côtés si… », exprima-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Il comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

« Hermione… avec des « si », on refait le monde d'une façon totalement autre. Tous nos choix ont des incidences sur notre présent et notre avenir. Va savoir ce qu'il serait advenu si tu en avais posé d'autres. Ça aurait pu être mieux sur certains aspects, mais ça aurait probablement été l'horreur sur d'autres. Alors ne te fais pas trop de mal sur ce qui aurait pu être, et concentre-toi sur ce qui est », lui conseilla-t-il.

Il lui avait donné un véritable conseil. Un conseil qu'il appliquait à lui-même, dans le but de ne jamais rien regretter. Cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Il regardait toujours vers l'avant, quitte à bifurquer si le chemin initialement choisi ne lui convenait finalement pas.

Il sentit un relâchement dans la posture d'Hermione, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

 **OoOoO**

Drago revint le lendemain. Et le soir suivant. Et encore celui d'après. Le samedi soir, veille du départ d'Élia, il se rendit à nouveau chez Hermione. La vérité, c'était que c'était plus fort que lui. Pourtant, en ce moment, elle représentait tout ce qu'il fuyait en temps normal : la dépression, la peur, le laisser-aller.

En temps normal. Parce que ce n'était clairement pas normal. Il voulait être avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve son sourire, il voulait revoir ses yeux fuyants de gêne. Il voulait qu'elle danse à nouveau.

Il n'avait, jusque-là, pas pris conscience de son attachement pour Hermione. Mais le premier soir où il était venu, apprenant la maladie de sa mère, il avait échangé un regard avec sa fille. Et là, il avait compris. Il avait vu l'image de leur duo dans ses yeux. Il avait vu que sa fille savait, avant lui. C'était plus que l'espoir d'un enfant qui souhaite que ses parents soient ensemble.

Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Ce qui est absolument ridicule, parce que si elle avait survécu à la torture, à la guerre, à une grossesse et une maternité loin de ses proches… elle pouvait survivre à un diagnostic. C'était une sorcière forte et indépendante, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Et pourtant. Le samedi soir, il revint, ayant quelque peu modifié les plans de sa soirée pour y inclure une deuxième personne.

« Tu vas t'habiller », décréta-t-il, face à Hermione, totalement décoiffée et le regard perdu, toujours affalée dans le fauteuil. « Tu nous accompagnes au théâtre. »

« Il est hors de question que tu paies pour quoi que ce soit », répliqua-t-elle, une faible lueur dans les yeux.

Tenace. Elle était tenace, même dans un état de faiblesse. Il en aurait presque souri, s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester stoïque lorsqu'il devait faire preuve d'autorité.

« Oh Hermione, je t'en prie. Je m'en fiche, c'est une histoire de soixante Mornilles pour une place. Mais si tu y tiens, tu me rembourseras. Maintenant, tu te lèves, et tu arrêtes de trouver des excuses ridicules qui ne te seront d'aucune utilité. »

« Pourquoi ? » lui tint-elle tête.

Il soupira, cachant son amusement.

« Parce que je suis encore plus têtu que toi. Quand un Malefoy a décidé quelque chose, il l'obtient, un point c'est tout. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il avait gagné. Pour ce soir.

La soirée se déroula à merveille. Certes, Hermione avait toujours ce regard fermé. Mais elle l'écoutait parler avec Élia. Ses pupilles ne semblaient plus recouvertes d'un voile. Elle se reconnectait à la réalité sans pouvoir y faire face tout de suite.

Ce fut plus serein qu'il alla retrouver Blaise après la représentation, accoudé au bar de la Tête du Sanglier. Il peinait visiblement à tenir sur son tabouret. Drago se hissa sur le tabouret voisin, happé alors pas l'haleine alcoolique de son ami.

« T'es perché, Blaise », commenta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

« T'es en retard », répliqua-t-il avec une once d'amertume. « Et ne m'dis pas qu'un Malefoy arrive toujours au moment où il doit arriver. J'suis ton meilleur ami, pas n'importe qui. »

Drago soupira. Il avait déjà perdu d'avance si Blaise se trouvait dans un tel état : plus direct, moins enclin à entendre ses habituels détournements de situation.

À défaut, il commanda un Whisky pur feu, puis attendit. Il sentait que la suite de la soirée allait être rude, il préférait avoir quelque chose pour favoriser la parole.

« J'étais avec Hermione », dit-il enfin.

« Elle est soudainement devenue plus importante que moi ? » grogna Blaise.

Perdu dans le fond de son verre, Drago ne songea même pas à le charrier pour la remarque pathétique.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi non plus. Je peux vous voir tous les deux, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre », lui rétorqua-t-il.

« Nous deux, peut-être. Mais est-ce que tu peux voir Granger alors que tu es toujours marié, Drake ? »

Touché. Coulé. Drago déglutit. Il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Il ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à Astoria. Elle était sa femme, la mère de son fils. Et les Sang purs ne divorçaient pas.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et on s'en bat les… »

« Blaise. »

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? O.K. Ton nom. O.K. Les apparences. Mais tu n'éduques quand même pas ton fils de la manière dont tu es censé l'éduquer, en tant que Sang pur. Tôt ou tard, ça se saura », raisonna-t-il, de façon extrêmement lucide malgré son état.

Drago respira longuement.

« Mieux vaut tard, alors », dit-il d'une voix sinistre.

« T'es vraiment qu'un lâche, tu le sais ça ? » l'attaqua Blaise.

Drago savait pertinemment à quoi il jouait. Il le savait et, pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas la colère de lui monter à la gorge. Pour la subtilité, il n'y était pas. Pour la corde sensible, c'était une autre affaire.

« Et toi, t'es une pauvre maîtresse éplorée. Je t'emmerde, Blaise. »

« Très fin. Tu ne peux pas les emmerder à moitié, les conventions », continua-t-il.

« Dit celui qui se trouve un plan cul et en tombe amoureux », lança Drago sur un ton piquant.

« Qui est vulgaire, maintenant ? »

« C'est le fait de parler d'amour que tu trouves vulgaire ? »

Après cette joute verbale, ils échangèrent un regard, comprenant qu'ils pensaient la même chose : leur échange était absolument ridicule. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Admets-le, Drake », reprit Blaise, plus sérieusement. « T'es amoureux de Granger. T'es encore amoureux d'elle ou t'es retombé amoureux. »

Drago soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il sentait son cœur au bord de sa gorge, mais il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, la chaleur dans le bar, le sujet de conversation ou un mélange des trois.

« Je rentre. Demain Élia reprend le Poudlard Express, puis Astoria me dépose Scorpius », déclara-t-il, se levant.

Il avala d'une traite le fond de whisky qui lui restait, et il quitta le bar, étourdi.

 **OoOoO**

La fin des vacances d'automne était arrivée et Élia rentrait à Poudlard. Comme à chaque fois à présent, Drago se rendit sur le quai 9 ¾ pour lui dire au revoir. Cette fois, il serait pourtant bien resté dans son lit. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit avec Blaise, et il avait une fois de plus bu un peu trop. La trentaine passée ne lui faisait pas de cadeau.

Néanmoins, un léger sourire fleurit lorsqu'Élia s'exclama « Papa ! » en l'apercevant. En réaction, Hermione se retourna sur lui. Ils échangèrent un regard, l'un et l'autre notant l'état de fatigue de son vis-à-vis.

Ils saluèrent les enfants – ou plutôt les adolescents – qui partaient et bientôt, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent isolés sur le quai.

« Tu sembles soucieux », lui dit-elle.

Son regard était perdu quelque part au-dessus de ses yeux et Drago songea que le pli qui se marquait parfois entre ses sourcils devait le vendre.

« Tout autant que toi », répliqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Assurément, sa mère ne quittait pas son esprit.

« Je vais chez mes parents, dès que je sors d'ici », expliqua-t-elle. « Profiter un peu de ma mère, la soutenir, tu vois… »

« Je vois », répondit-il en la dévisageant.

Il préférait la laisser parler. Il sentait qu'elle était toute disposée à le faire sans qu'il l'y incite, elle finirait par lui donner un indice sur la manière dont il pourrait agir pour qu'elle se sente mieux, écoutée, soutenue.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ? » lui proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule, mais… »

« D'accord », répondit-il immédiatement.

Hermione resta coite. Elle s'était probablement attendue à essuyer un refus. Il retint un ricanement. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il avait répondu un peu trop précipitamment pour l'avoir prémédité, mais de toute façon, son but avait bien été de l'écouter pour savoir comment réagir. C'était chose faite, à présent.

« Oh ! Je… heu… », balbutia-t-elle.

« Tu pensais que je refuserais ? » lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

Elle acquiesça.

« Franchement, c'est toujours mieux que d'être enfermé au Manoir », dit-il pour se trouver une excuse. « Par contre, il faut que je sois de retour pour quatorze heures. Astoria m'y amène Scorpius. »

« O.K., ça me va », répondit-elle, ahurie.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sembla y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait puisque son corps se détendit quelque peu.

« Merci », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Il se sentait bien idiot, en cet instant, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point la couleur chocolat des yeux d'Hermione lui évoquait les mots à la fois doux et simples qu'ils partageaient ces derniers temps.

 **OoOoO**

Drago rentra au Manoir après avoir passé le début de l'après-midi chez les Granger. Il se sentait un peu désorienté par ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait la sensation d'être disséminé en plusieurs endroits.

Le fait était qu'il avait été très bien reçu et qu'il avait passé un agréable moment. Dès son arrivée, la mère d'Hermione lui avait souri, déclarant « C'est bien que vous soyez là, Drago ». Il s'était un peu senti mal à l'aise, comme si on avait des attentes à son égard. Mais son malaise s'était rapidement dissipé, et il avait eu la sensation d'être… en famille.

C'était exactement ce qui le perturbait en cet instant. Il était vraiment partagé entre ce ressenti plus que plaisant, et une autre sensation nettement moins agréable : ce n'était pas sa famille. Il était marié à une femme qu'il ne supportait plus, mais de laquelle il ne pouvait pas divorcer. Il était père de deux enfants de mères différentes, et il n'avait la garde exclusive pour aucun d'eux, puisqu'il était seul.

Oui, il était seul. Officiellement, il était marié, mais, officieusement, il était plutôt bloqué. Perdu. Il ne se sentait pas totalement libre et célibataire, mais il ne se sentait plus d'aucune obligation envers Astoria.

Passant la porte du Manoir, il tomba nez à nez avec sa femme et sa mère qui se toisaient, et son fils fusa dans ses jambes, les serrant très fort contre lui.

« Hé ! Mon bonhomme », s'exclama-t-il en feignant l'enthousiasme.

Il déglutit. Sa femme était là. Il était donc en retard. Il avait passé plus de temps que prévu avec Hermione. Il n'était pas parvenu à s'éclipser. Et maintenant, il était coincé.

Astoria lui jeta un regard.

« Même pour ton fils, tu n'es pas fichu d'être à l'heure », cracha-t-elle.

Il soutint son regard, préférant ne pas envenimer les choses en répliquant. Sa mère le fit à sa place.

« Mais il est là, maintenant. Et je suis certaine qu'il s'occupera très bien de Scorpius. Tu as sans doute quantité de travail à faire Astoria, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en la poussant vers la porte. « Nous ne voudrions pas te retarder. À mercredi, ainsi. »

N'osant pas s'opposer à elle, Astoria quitta les lieux, embrassant une dernière fois son fils. Narcissa referma la porte derrière elle, dévisageant Drago qui monopolisait Scorpius pour s'éviter une conversation.

« Alors comment va mon scorpion ? Il est content de voir mamie et papa ? »

« Élia ! Je veux voir Élia, moi ! » s'écria le petit bout, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Drago sourit doucement.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi. Mais Élia est à Poudlard », répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas éviter indéfiniment sa mère, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il n'y échapperait pas.

« Drago », commença-t-elle d'une voix tranchée, mais douce.

« Mère », soupira-t-il.

Elle attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, comme si elle espérait qu'il parle avant qu'elle n'ait à le faire. C'était évidemment peine perdue. Jamais Drago ne se vendrait. Même lorsqu'il était pris au piège, ce n'était pas certain.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Mlle Granger, mon fils. »

« C'est la mère de ma fille », rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu n'en passes pas autant avec Astoria », enchaîna-t-elle, sur le ton de celle qu'il ne faut pas tenter de leurrer.

Drago soupira derechef.

« Où veux-tu en venir, mère ? »

Narcissa plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes.

« Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Tu es parti depuis plusieurs mois du domicile conjugal. Entends-moi bien, je suis ravie de t'avoir à la maison, autant que je le suis de voir aussi souvent mes petits-enfants. Mais tu te dois d'être honnête envers ta femme, Drago », dit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

Par Salazar, elle savait. Elle avait sans doute compris avant que lui-même ne le comprenne. Et ce, bien avant qu'il ne revienne vivre au Manoir.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier, à présent, pas avec ce regard posé sur lui. Il pourrait tenter de se raisonner comme il le voudrait, il savait que son cœur gagnerait de toute façon la bataille.

Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

 **OoOoO**

Drago avait une nouvelle fois été invité par Hermione pour l'un de ses cours de cuisine, comme ils les appelaient. Ce soir-là, ils préparaient des tartes aux épinards et au fromage de chèvre. Ou plutôt, elle le regardait faire. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour cela et il n'y comptait pas. Ça restait une bonne excuse pour la voir.

« Tu t'appliques », commenta-t-elle, en l'observant hacher les épinards.

« J'ai la pression, tu m'as dit qu'il en fallait deux pour en apporter une à tes parents ! » s'amusa-t-il, sans pour autant se déconcentrer de sa tâche.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione sourire.

« Je me demande si j'ai encore quelque chose à t'apprendre », admit-elle.

Évidemment que non. Ses gestes étaient précis, il ne laissait rien au hasard. Il avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

« Je suis certain que ce ne sont pas les recettes les plus difficiles que tu me fais faire », répliqua-t-il.

« Mmmh ! C'est vrai, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? »

« C'est sûr. »

Il continua sa préparation, sans un mot. Il sentait le regard d'Hermione sur lui, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait être le centre de son attention. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle, ce sentiment était plus facile à détecter : il aimait être celui vers lequel elle se tournait lorsqu'elle se sentait seule. C'était la raison de sa frustration lorsqu'il la voyait en compagnie de Potter ou pire, de son ancien petit-ami, même si des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient.

« Je suis surprise que ça te plaise autant de cuisiner », avoua Hermione un moment de silence.

Regroupant les morceaux coupés, il haussa les épaules.

« Ça ressemble à la préparation de potions, en fait », expliqua-t-il. « J'aime bien. »

Hermione rit.

« C'est vrai, ça y ressemble. En principe, ça doit se manger, ici, par contre. Même si ce n'est pas toujours mangeable. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les tartes étaient prêtes à être enfournées. Drago dévisagea Hermione, qui s'était appuyée sur le plan de travail. Il avisa la bouteille de vin derrière elle. Il avait envie de jouer et il n'allait pas s'en priver… D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione éprouve des sentiments à son égard et qu'il était grand temps de le vérifier.

Drago s'approcha alors, se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour attraper la bouteille de vin. Au passage, il effleura sa taille, comme pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger. Le geste était malgré tout pensé pour instaurer une certaine proximité.

Il ne fut pas déçu, puisqu'elle frissonna avant même d'avoir pu dire _Leviosa._

« Un verre ? » lui proposa-t-il en retirant sa main.

Il ne manqua pas ses joues légèrement rosies et son regard troublé, qui semblait le rappeler. Intéressant…

« Hum ! Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Alors qu'il servait deux verres, Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas de doute sur un point : il ne la laissait pas indifférente. De là à dire qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, il y avait un monde. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il décida de se donner deux mois. Deux mois pour créer le désir chez Hermione et la pousser à faire le premier pas. Et deux mois avant de provoquer un tremblement de terre chez les Sang pur en quittant officiellement sa femme pour se laisser le champ libre…

 **OoOoO**

Sortant de la voiture, Hermione et Drago prirent les sacs de courses pour rentrer chez elle. Ensemble, ils avaient parcouru les rayons à la recherche des ingrédients pour le réveillon de Noël, qu'ils avaient décidé de préparer… et de passer ensemble.

La mère de Drago et les parents d'Hermione étaient également invités, tout comme Potter, qui viendrait avec Teddy. Élia, qui était rentrée de Poudlard pour les vacances, avait refusé de les accompagner faire les courses, et était donc restée à la maison pendant ce temps-là.

À peine eurent-ils ouvert la porte qu'une mélodie rock se fit entendre. Si Drago s'étonna des goûts musicaux de sa fille, lui qui était plutôt classique et opéra, Hermione se figea, alarmée.

« Oh. Oh », fit-elle.

« Quoi ? » releva Drago, qui s'était lui aussi figé.

Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter de saisir le sens des paroles, mais il se rendit bien compte qu'il ne le pourrait pas : c'était du français.

Il lança un regard interrogatif à Hermione.

« C'est une chanson d'amour », soupira-t-elle. « Il semblerait que… qu'elle soit amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas à elle, parce que trop prisée. Il y a aussi l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas suffisamment bien pour cette personne… Après ce n'est qu'une chanson, mais… »

Les paroles étaient plus qu'explicites : Élia avait un chagrin d'amour. Elle avait treize ans, par Merlin ! Drago n'était pas prêt pour ça. Lui-même avait encore l'impression d'être un adolescent quand il était avec Hermione. Élia était son bébé ! C'était trop tôt. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était son père, il devait assurer sur ce coup.

« Merde », répondit-il en jurant. « Merde. Je vais la voir. »

Sans plus attendre, il déposa sur la table de la cuisine les sacs qu'il portait et se rendit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de sa fille, à laquelle il frappa.

« Élia, ma princesse. Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

Il attendit quelques instants. La musique baissa, de sorte qu'il put entendre Élia approcher. Elle lui ouvrit la porte, mais ne le regarda même pas, rejoignant directement son lit où elle s'assit en tailleur.

Drago entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il observa sa fille, hésitant quant à la façon de se comporter. Il avait tellement peur qu'un garçon lui ait fait du mal…

Il approcha, avant de s'arrêter à deux pas du lit.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Élia acquiesça sans tourner la tête, évitant superbement son regard, et il s'assit à côté d'elle, respectant une certaine distance. Ce n'était plus une enfant, et Drago avait l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents.

« J'ai… entendu la chanson que tu écoutais quand je suis rentré. Est-ce que… un garçon t'a fait du mal ? Tu peux tout me dire », tenta-t-il pour l'inciter à parler.

Si Drago ne pouvait pas dire à quoi il s'était attendu comme réaction de la part de sa fille, ce n'était pas certainement celle qui suivit : cette fois, elle lui fit face, lui montrant son visage gonflé et rougi par les larmes. Et avant que Drago ait pu reprendre son souffle, elle était dans ses bras, pleurant tout son soûl.

« Il… il… », commença-t-elle en hoquetant. « Je croyais qu'il m'aimait bien et… il a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre… Je suis tellement bête d'avoir pensé que… »

Elle s'arrêta, luttant contre ses sanglots pour reprendre une respiration normale. Drago, le cœur au bord des lèvres, en profitant pour en placer une.

« Tu n'es pas bête, Élia. Tu as juste voulu croire qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à toi. Et entre nous, c'est lui qui est vraiment bête, il ne sait pas à côté de quelle fille merveilleuse il passe », lui assura-t-il, bien que dans son crâne, deux versions se contredisaient.

La version officielle pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer et la version du père avait envie de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour les garçons maintenant, qu'elle pouvait encore attendre… longtemps… très longtemps…

« Si, je suis bête, papa », renifla-t-elle. « Je le savais depuis le début. Il… On m'avait prévenue qu'il changeait de fille comme de cape et moi… et moi… j'aimais juste bien qu'il me regarde, tu vois ? Il était gentil, j'ai cru… qu'il voudrait… qu'il m'aimait bien… »

Drago retint un soupir de soulagement. S'il n'aimait pas voir sa fille dans un tel état, son discours signifiait bien une chose : il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. C'était des rêves d'adolescente, des espoirs qui ne s'étaient pas concrétisés.

N'empêche que ce gamin avait joué avec elle, et cela, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« Élia, ma princesse. Des garçons qui voudront jouer comme ça avec toi, il y en aura plein. Il va falloir que tu les repères pour ne pas qu'ils puissent t'atteindre, d'accord ? » lui conseilla-t-il. « En particulier du côté des Serpentard. Fais proritairement attention à eux. »

Élia grimaça, affichant une mine contrite.

Drago marqua le coup. Il regarda sa fille avec désespoir.

« C'est un Serpentard ce garçon, c'est cela ? »

« Mmmh ! Oui. Mais… il avait l'air gentil, tu sais ? » murmura-t-elle, penaude.

Cette fois, il soupira.

« Est-ce que ça m'étonne ? » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Le coin des lèvres d'Élia se souleva.

« Je n'y peux rien si mon père est Serpentard. Je les aime bien, moi. »

Drago rit jaune. Sa fille allait le tuer si elle commençait à lui faire de telles réflexions.

Il la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, notant qu'elle paraissait soulagée d'avoir pleuré et parlé.

« Bon, je vais retourner aider ta mère à faire manger. Tu me promets de faire attention à toi et de venir me trouver si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Élia acquiesça et il l'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de quitter les lieux. Treize ans. Treize ans et elle connaissait son premier chagrin d'amour… Il n'était pas sorti du Chaudron Baveur.

Lorsque Drago retourna dans la cuisine, Hermione était installée à la table, la tête entre les mains. Elle aussi était inquiète. Il lui devait une petite explication, même s'il avait le cœur lourd. Ce ne serait pas évident.

Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle, ne retenant pas un soupir.

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione.

« Alors elle ira bien. Mais j'ai envie d'étriper ce gamin », ragea-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire crispé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait embrassé une autre fille, et elle l'a appris. »

« Oh. Oh. »

Elle semblait sous le choc, tout comme lui. Est-ce qu'il pourrait seulement se remettre de cette nouvelle ? Treize ans et elle s'intéressait déjà aux garçons…

« Merde », jura une nouvelle fois Drago. « Je pensais qu'on aurait encore le temps avant de gérer ce genre de choses. Elle n'a que treize ans ! C'est encore ma princesse… »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, avant de soupirer.

« En même temps, est-ce qu'on est vraiment prêts à gérer ça, en tant que parents ? Sa souffrance nous fera toujours mal… »

Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. Il était partagé entre l'envie de pleurer et d'abattre son poing sur la table. Voir de le mordre pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

« Mais elle aurait pu attendre un peu ! Au moins vingt ans, que j'aie le temps de la voir grandir », se plaignit-il.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

« Attendre vingt ans ? Qu'elle ne fasse des expériences qu'à la trentaine ? Tu es optimiste, Drago », se moqua-t-elle.

Il grimaça et il happa les yeux marron juste en face de lui.

« Un Serpentard. C'est un Serpentard. Il joue avec elle », continua-t-il sans relever la taquinerie.

Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Tu ne peux pas la protéger de tout. Ce sont des ados, ils font des expériences ensemble. »

« Han ! M'en parle pas, Hermione », râla-t-il. Il était à deux doigts de se boucher les oreilles comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas entendre quelque chose. « Je sais ce que je faisais avec les filles, je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse la même chose. »

Il avait eu l'impression de cracher les derniers mots. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir changé. Après tout, ne jouait-il pas avec Hermione pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Même amoureux, il n'était pas capable d'attraper le Grapcorn par les cornes et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il l' _influençait_ pour qu'elle aille dans son sens. Alors pouvait-il espérer mieux d'un adolescent qui faisait des expériences ? Certainement pas.

Puis à dix-neuf ans, il avait bien agi sans réfléchir… En sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Mais tu as grandi, vieilli, mûri. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend. Puis tu n'étais pas si terrible à dix-neuf ans », sous-entendit-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Elle était à l'exact opposé de son cheminement mental. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'entendre qu'il n'était _pas si mal…_ Il n'était pas correct, un point c'est tout.

« Déjà, ce n'est pas une raison pour que ma fille pâtisse de quoi que ce soit. Ensuite… ensuite, je n'en étais pas moins un gamin, lâche et égoïste », reprit-il, les nerfs à vif.

« Mmmh », fit Hermione.

Elle n'ajouta rien, comme si elle avait conscience qu'il avait besoin de parler, pour une fois. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, qu'il mette les choses à plat. Il était loin d'être un prince charmant. Juste le Prince des Serpentard, et c'en était bien loin.

Il déglutit, appréhendant.

« Écoute », continua-t-il, son regard perdu au loin. « Je fais de mon mieux aujourd'hui. Mais… honnêtement, si tu m'avais annoncé ta grossesse à l'époque, je n'aurais pas assumé. Les choses étaient différentes de ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. »

Hermione le dévisagea, complètement désarmée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à de telles révélations. Lui non plus, à vrai dire.

Parler de lui était toujours difficile, une force en lui le poussait à le faire quand il était avec elle. Comme si c'était naturel, comme si une confiance semée longtemps auparavant germait…

Il fallait qu'il rentre chez sa mère. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme, de tranquillité. De réfléchir un peu, seul avec lui-même, pour agir d'une façon qu'il pourrait assumer dans quinze ans.

Il avertit Hermione qu'il rentrait et quitta son domicile avec frénétisme.

 **OoOoO**

Assis sur son lit, au Manoir, Drago sentait que c'était le moment. Sa mère avait raison, il devait être honnête envers Astoria. Il ne lui avait même pas encore annoncé qu'il ne comptait pas passer Noël avec elle… S'il passait autant de temps avec Hermione, et pas avec elle, ce n'était pas anodin.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait trouvé des réponses à ses questions. À présent, il était temps qu'il les assume, pour se libérer. Pour être disponible… Il se leva d'un bond, traversant le Manoir, passant en trombe devant sa mère.

« Drago ! Attends. Où cours-tu avec tant de précipitation ? » l'interpella-t-elle.

« J'ai des affaires à régler avec Astoria », répondit-il, en se retournant à peine.

Il aurait juré voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait transplané juste devant son ancien domicile, où il avait vécu près de huit ans.

Il frappa à la porte, s'étonnant lui-même de son geste. C'était bien la preuve qu'il ne percevait plus cet endroit comme son domicile.

Sa femme vint lui ouvrir, ne cachant pas sa surprise. Son visage passa par diverses émotions : l'étonnement, l'espoir, la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Je voudrais te parler », annonça-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, elle se détourna, et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où ils s'installèrent.

Il la dévisagea, avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage fin. Cette femme, il l'avait appréciée. Pas aimée, non. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était ses valeurs, qu'il partageait. Et le fait qu'elle lui offrait une belle couverture, provenant elle aussi d'une famille de Sang purs. Il avait eu, à l'époque, des échos qui le mettaient suffisamment en confiance : il avait ses chances avec elle.

À cette époque, il avait tant espéré de leur mariage. Pas qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, loin de là. Mais… il voulait juste avoir une vie tranquille. Un endroit où il se sentirait libre d'être lui-même, pendant qu'il jouait les apparences à l'extérieur. Pendant qu'il tentait d'obtenir la reconnaissance de son père.

Mais il n'avait rien obtenu de tout cela. Il n'avait fait que s'enfermer dans un fonctionnement qui ne le rendait pas heureux. Il avait étouffé les souvenirs d'un amour de vacances, qui n'aurait clairement pas d'avenir. Il comprenait aujourd'hui, malgré tout, qu'il avait attendu. C'était pour cette raison que Scorpius était né si longtemps après leur mariage. Il s'était résigné… Même si son fils était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soient arrivées. Et la mort de son père l'avait étrangement libéré d'un poids, bien qu'il s'en sente coupable, et pas seulement à cause du temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble : il n'avait jamais été vrai avec lui. Le retour d'Hermione en Angleterre avait tout changé. Ça avait ravivé des souvenirs…

Et aujourd'hui, il se tenait face à sa femme, plus ou moins prêt à assumer.

« La vérité, c'est que ça ne s'est jamais vraiment terminé avec Hermione », lâcha-t-il. « Je t'ai été fidèle durant tout notre mariage, mais… une part de moi était toujours avec elle. »

Étrangement, face à lui, Astoria sembla de se détendre. Comme si elle se déchargeait d'un poids.

« Je crois que j'ai attendu cette phrase depuis le premier jour, quand tu as commencé à me courtiser », admit-elle tristement. « Certes, je ne savais pas à l'époque de qui il s'agissait, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'annonces que tu avais eu un enfant d'une précédente liaison. Là, j'ai compris. »

Drago encaissa, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, comme un enfant à qui on vient d'apprendre que la vie est plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît.

« Oh ! Je mérite mieux qu'un mari par conventions, Drago. Moi, en tout cas, je vais faire ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis bien longtemps : demander le divorce », répondit-elle d'une voix décidée, mais dénuée d'animosité.

Drago déglutit. Lui qui avait voulu assumer, il était servi : il devrait affirmer ses choix, hors des conventions de Sang purs.

* * *

Est-ce qu'on aime ça, un Drago qui prend conscience de ses sentiments ? Il en perd tous ses moyens, le pauvre !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la cinquième et dernière partie avant l'épilogue de ce PoV Drago.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.


	6. Je reviens de loin Temps 5

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le cinquième et dernier temps de cette quintessence draconienne. Merci pour votre enthousiasme, vous me donnez chaud au cœur.

 _Pour rappel, le PoV Drago n'a pas été bêtatisé._

* * *

 **Cinquième temps** **: te conquérir**

 _I can see every tear you've cried_

 _ **(Je peux voir chaque larme que tu as versé)**_

 _like an ocean in your eyes (…)_

 _ **(c'est comme un océan dans tes yeux)**_

 _I'll be right here now_

 _ **(À présent, je serai là)**_

 _to hold you when the sky falls down_

 _ **(pour te serrer contre moi quand tout s'écroulera)**_

 _I will always_

 _ **(Je serai toujours)**_

 _be the One who took your place_

 _ **(celui qui prendra ta place)**_

.

 _Right here_ , Ashes Remain.

* * *

 **Novembre 2012.**

Après avoir quitté Astoria, Drago était bien décidé à mettre à exécution la deuxième partie de son plan : conquérir Hermione.

Il se présenta donc au domicile de ses parents, armé d'un bouquet de fleurs choisies avec soin. Il savait qu'Hermione se trouvait avec sa mère à un atelier de confiance en soi et il était arrivé peu de temps avant leur retour.

La partie compliquée fut donc d'admettre que dans ces circonstances, il devait faire face au père d'Hermione.

« Mr Malefoy », s'étonna Mr Granger en lui ouvrant, avec une réserve non dissimulée. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

Drago lui montra le bouquet de fleurs sans le lui tendre.

« Je suis venu amener ceci pour votre femme. J'aimerais lui remettre en personne », ajouta-t-il pour éviter l'excuse de _« Donnez-les-moi, je les lui remettrai quand elle reviendra »_.

« Jean est absente pour le moment. Est-ce que vous souhaitez l'attendre à l'intérieur ? » lui proposa-t-il d'une voix faussement courtoise.

Il avait compris que Drago n'était pas là par pure bonté de cœur.

« Volontiers », répondit-il néanmoins, contraint de suivre son propre plan pour jouer ses cartes.

À contrecœur, Mr Granger le laissa passer. Il l'invita à prendre place dans la cuisine, où il lui servit un Whisky moldu.

Lorsqu'il reposa la bouteille sur le comptoir, Mr Granger prit la parole et Drago comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse d'erreur.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Mr Malefoy. Je sais pour quelle raison vous êtes ici. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à jouer avec le cœur de ma fille, ou bien je vous montrerais ce qu'un homme est capable de faire, même sans magie », le menaça-t-il, dardant son regard dans le sien.

Si Drago resta fier, il ne put que reconnaître que le père d'Hermione avait du cran pour menacer ainsi un sorcier. Il reconnaissait là un père et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir…

« Je vous donne ma parole que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Rien que pour ma fille », commença-t-il, sachant très bien qu'il jouait sur une corde sensible qu'ils avaient en commun, « je ne peux pas la blesser. Quelle image j'aurais auprès d'Élia si je jouais avec sa mère ? Non, je ne veux que leur bonheur. »

Mr Granger plissa les yeux, comme pour vérifier la sincérité de ses paroles en le sondant.

« Pourtant, vous êtes marié », poursuivit-il.

« Plus pour longtemps », lui apprit Drago en retenant un soupir. « Astoria et moi-même avons prévu de signer les papiers de divorce d'ici quelques jours. »

Il le dévisagea encore quelques secondes, avant de changer de sujet.

« Hermione m'a parlé de votre goût pour le vin. J'espère que vous comptez apporter quelques grands crûs pour le séjour à la montagne. »

« Bien évidemment », lui répondit Drago, qui se détendit imperceptiblement. Il avait gagné cette partie. « Je pourrais vous faire découvrir quelques compositions produites du côté du monde magique. Quelles sont vos préférences en la matière, que je puisse affiner ma sélection ? »

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Mr Granger et Drago discutèrent élixirs viticoles. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, annonçant le retour d'Hermione et de sa mère, Drago se prépara mentalement à la surprise d'Hermione. Il n'était pas certain que sa première réaction soit positive en le trouvant ici.

« Hermione, Mme Granger », les salua-t-il en se levant dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la cuisine. « Je vous ai apporté ceci. »

Il tendit un bouquet de fleurs à l'aînée.

« Je ne savais pas ce que vous pouviez manger avec votre traitement », s'excusa-t-il. « Alors j'ai choisi la symbolique. Il s'agit d'achillées, de sauges et d'anémones, synonymes de… »

« Synonymes de guérison, de santé et de confiance », le coupa Jean en attrapant le bouquet. « Merci beaucoup, Drago. C'est très gentil à vous. Je vais les mettre dans un vase. »

S'exécutant, elle s'éclipsa, et Hermione le dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, plus alarmée que véritablement énervée. Son regard passait de Drago à son père.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Je viens encourager ta mère. C'est important pour toi, non ? » répondit-il avec une attitude qu'il voulut nonchalante.

Hermione le fixa avec horreur. Mais son expression se mua progressivement alors qu'elle l'observait. Elle paraissait touchée par son geste et si hypnotisée par ses pupilles qu'elle sursauta lorsque sa mère refit son apparition dans la pièce.

« Voilà, je vais le mettre sur la table ici. Vous avez vraiment très bon goût en plus d'être un homme charmant, Drago », dit-elle.

« Pendant que moi, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme », intervient finalement Mr Granger.

Sa femme le frappa doucement du dos de la main, comme si elle balayait une réflexion stupide.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il est charmant, mais pas pour moi. Je l'envisagerais plutôt comme beau-fils, pas comme époux », répliqua-t-elle.

Hermione s'étrangla et Drago retint son rire. Il avait au moins l'aval de la mère. Mr Granger, lui, grogna.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de marier mon bébé », la contredit-il une nouvelle fois, sans prendre en considération les protestations d'Hermione.

« Visiblement, quel que soit l'âge de l'enfant, aucun père ne peut accepter que sa fille soit convoitée par un autre homme », marmonna-t-elle.

« Exactement ! » s'exclamèrent Henry et Drago, en cœur.

Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur quelque chose, même si ça n'allait pas tellement dans le sens de Drago.

« Cessez donc vos bêtises. Heureusement que nous sommes libres de marier qui nous voulons, sans quoi mon père ne t'aurait pas non plus laissé prendre ma main, mon amour », répondit Mme Granger à l'adresse de son mari.

« Pas faux. Mais différent quand il s'agit de ton enfant », ajouta ce dernier.

« Et si on arrêtait de parler de mon hypothétique mariage avec Drago ? » s'interposa Hermione, dont la conversation semblait la mettre mal à l'aise.

Drago, au contraire, s'amusait beaucoup. Il vit Mme Granger se tourner vers elle et il lui accorda toute son attention.

« Oui, nous avons des affaires plus immédiates », confirma-t-elle. « Drago, souhaitez-vous toujours vous joindre à nous pour Noël ? Harry a souhaité réserver un chalet en Écosse pour quelques jours, modifiant quelque peu le programme. Je serais vraiment ravie que vous vous soyez présent. »

Drago marqua une pause, le temps de pouvoir s'exprimer à voix égale. Son enthousiasme était trop prégnant pour que cela ne s'entende pas.

« Eh bien ! Pourquoi pas, oui. J'en parlerai avec ma mère, voir si elle souhaite toujours en être », répondit-il.

Le visage de Mme Granger s'illumina à cette nouvelle.

« Ce serait un plaisir de rencontrer votre mère. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione et Drago quittèrent le domicile parental, se postant devant la voiture, que Drago dévisagea avec suspicion.

« Je ne monte pas là-dedans », s'opposa-t-il pour la forme.

Là tout de suite, il en avait assez des objets moldus. Il avait même l'impression de _sentir_ le moldu.

Hermione haussa les épaules, indifférente à ces protestations.

« Comme tu veux. Moi, je ne la laisse pas ici », dit-elle, ne s'embarrassant pas de son malaise.

« Tu es une sorcière, tu peux transplaner pour venir la rechercher plus tard », insista-t-il.

« Tu es un sorcier, tu peux transplaner jusque chez moi pendant que je conduis », répliqua-t-elle.

« Je n'attends personne », continua-t-il.

Elle le fixa, ne cachant rien de ses pensées : elle le trouvait ridicule. Mais elle ne paraissait pas agacée, juste désespérément amusée.

« Fais comme tu veux, Drago », décida-t-elle finalement, contournant la voiture pour s'installer sur le siège du conducteur.

Drago hésita le temps d'une seconde. Certes, il n'avait pas envie de monter là-dedans. Mais le ton qu'Hermione avait employé, sans se démonter face à ses grands airs, lui avait beaucoup trop plu. Sans plus réfléchir, il la rejoint à l'intérieur du véhicule. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, faisant démarrer la voiture, ce que Drago apprécia.

Lorsqu'ils démarrèrent, il réalisa que son plan avait fonctionné. Il marquait indéniablement des points.

 **OoOoO**

Quelques semaines passèrent, et la fin de l'année 2012 pointait le bout de son nez. Alors que les Granger, Potter et Teddy étaient déjà arrivés depuis deux jours au chalet, Narcissa, Scorpius et Drago lui-même arrivèrent le matin du 24 décembre.

En entrant, Drago fut accueilli par tout le monde, présentant chaque personne à sa mère, avant de jauger Élia. Elle se trouvait dans un coin du chalet, en pleine discussion avec Teddy.

Il approcha pour lui dire bonjour. Et plus il approchait, plus il réalisait que les deux adolescents chuchotaient, comme pour éviter de se faire entendre des adultes. Intrigué, Drago se fit plus discret et tendit l'oreille.

« Il est trop âgé pour moi, oui, je sais. Élyssa me dit à peu près cinquante fois par jour à Poudlard », râla Élia.

« Tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'unxe de ton âge, Élia ? » insista-t-il. « Quelqu'unxe qui évolue au même rythme que toi et… »

Drago se figea. Un garçon ? Encore ? Et plus âgé, cette fois ? Crispant la mâchoire, Drago poursuivit son écoute.

« Et je te rappelle que, Mattheys et moi, on n'est pas ensemble, et on ne le sera jamais. Il est juste… disponible, si je veux faire des expériences », répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Qui est Mattheys ? » fit Drago d'une voix grave, n'y tenant plus. L'idée que sa fille voulait faire des expériences avec un garçon plus âgé le faisait bondir. Bon sang, elle a fait treize ans !

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses deux pieds, visiblement surprise.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas ses bras pour l'enlacer, préférant la regarder avec sévérité. Il fallait qu'il sache avant que ses nerfs lâchent. Élia se rembrunit.

« De qui s'agit-il, princesse ? » insista-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Sa voix s'était durcie, et il perçut très clairement les frissons qu'il provoqua. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ni la gronder, mais il fallait qu'il sache sans quoi il perdrait la tête.

« C'est juste… un garçon, à l'école. »

« Celui qui t'avait déjà fait du mal ? » continua-t-il, en songeant à la fois où il l'avait trouvée en larmes.

Élia baissa la tête, évitant son regard.

« Tu peux me le dire, je ne me fâcherai pas. Je te le promets », lui assura-t-il d'une voix radoucie, bien qu'il ait compris à son attitude.

« Oui… », souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et il est plus âgé que toi ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire qu'il ne parvint pas à contrôler. Sa réticence était on ne pouvait plus évidente.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle semblait craindre sa réaction et, en même temps, il la sentait déterminée. Pourtant, il ne pourrait pas laisser passer ça. Ce garçon profitait d'elle depuis le début, il n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

« Il a seize ans », répondit-elle en déglutissant.

« Tu ne peux pas côtoyer ce garçon, princesse », jugea-t-il, d'une voix la plus douce possible. Après tout, ce n'était pas à sa fille qu'il en voulait. « Il est trop âgé pour toi. »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » hurla-t-elle alors. « Je ne suis plus un bébé ! »

Drago se redressa soudainement. Il était blessé par son attitude, il sentait qu'elle l'était tout autant, mais il ne pouvait juste pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Je regrette, Élia. Tu ne verras plus ce garçon tant que tu ne seras pas en âge de le faire », dit-il d'une voix ferme.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau, les larmes débordant cette fois de ces yeux. « Tu es horrible ! Je te déteste ! »

Drago encaissa en fermant les yeux. Sa fille n'avait jamais tenu de propos aussi durs à son égard. C'était difficile à entendre.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, qui avait sans doute assisté à toute la scène. Sans même tourner la tête dans sa direction, il soupira.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire », dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de l'entendre le réprimander en cet instant.

« Que penses-tu que je vais dire ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton patient.

« Que j'ai été trop loin. »

Hermione secoua la tête, et il se tourna finalement vers elle, franchement étonné.

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment non plus qu'elle côtoie un garçon plus âgé. Je pensais qu'il avait son âge, qu'ils faisaient des expériences de leur âge… mais là, ça change la donne. Il pourrait profiter d'elle. Je n'aime pas ça », expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu aurais exprimé ça de la même manière que moi ? » fit-il, soulagé, et sans cacher sa surprise.

Hermione rit. Ses prunelles marron brillaient légèrement, entre tristesse et tendresse.

« Sans doute pas, non. J'aurais eu plus de chance en discutant avec elle. C'est une Serdaigle, elle aurait pu comprendre. Même si, d'un autre côté, elle ne m'aurait probablement pas écoutée », continua-t-elle, tandis que Drago grimaçait. « C'est une adolescente, après tout. »

« Et on la laisse aller au-devant du danger ? Sans rien faire ? » répliqua-t-il, ne supportant pas l'idée de la laisser se faire manipuler sous prétexte qu'elle voulait n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Non, on lui explique les risques qu'elle encoure et on est obligés de lui faire confiance… »

Drago soupira. Il dissimulait difficilement sa nervosité par un immobilisme excessif. Au fond de lui, toutes ses cellules étaient en hyperactivité, voulaient faire quelque chose, partaient dans tous les sens, mais se perdaient, faute de solution.

« Je suis incapable de faire ça. C'est ma princesse… »

Hermione sourit, glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il en eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde, mais rien ne parut de l'extérieur. Ce geste… il n'avait jamais eu de telles démonstrations d'affection avec Astoria. Mais il n'avait jamais eu une telle relation avec son ex-femme non plus…

« Il faudra bien pourtant. Viens, on va s'occuper de l'apéritif. Élia finira par redescendre quand elle se sera calmée », l'enjoignit-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'il était perturbé par l'idée qu'il ne savait pas à quel type de relation il avait songé, ou plutôt de quelle façon il pourrait la qualifier.

Hermione et Drago s'occupèrent du repas, et Élia redescendit effectivement moins d'une heure plus tard, ayant visiblement pleuré, mais bel et bien calmée. Personne ne fit de commentaire, bien que Teddy semblât s'excuser d'un murmure, avant que les deux amis ne s'enlacent, comme pour exprimer leur pardon. Drago songea qu'il faudrait qu'il discute avec elle, il ne voulait pas qu'ils restent sur une note négative, même si la peur lui tenaillait le ventre.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans accroche, chacun discutant dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, lorsque minuit sonna à la grande horloge du salon, un hibou apparut à l'une des fenêtres.

Potter se leva pour réceptionner le courrier, qu'il dévisagea longuement avant de l'ouvrir. Il resta figé devant le parchemin déplia, trop longtemps, une fois de plus. Cela ne rassura visiblement pas Hermione, qui se leva à son tour.

« Harry ? » chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant.

Il releva finalement la tête, mais son regard ne se posa pas sur elle. Il s'arrêta sur Teddy. Alors, tout le monde comprit. Quelque chose était arrivé à Andromeda Tonks, née Black. La sœur de sa mère.

Drago tourna la tête dans sa direction, inquiet pour elle. Mais elle le rassura d'un léger sourire. Elle était triste, mais ça irait. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que les deux sœurs ne se parlaient plus, c'était presque abstrait comme information.

« Je propose un bain de minuit. Qui me suit ? » lança Potter à la cantonade.

Le père d'Hermione se leva immédiatement et Drago le suivit distraitement des yeux, ailleurs.

« Malefoy ? » insista Potter en se tournant cette fois vers lui.

« Sans moi », répondit-il. « Je ne tiens pas à attraper une pneumonie. »

Drago se sentait tellement loin de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait besoin d'occuper ses mains, de faire quelque chose. Son esprit était fatigué par les émotions de la journée. Il se rendit à peine compte que Mme Granger les saluait, partant se coucher, rapidement suivie par sa propre mère.

Bientôt, Drago s'aperçut qu'il était seul avec Hermione. Le vide de l'habitat lui sauta aux yeux et il se mit à ranger par automatisme. Ça occupait effectivement ses mains et ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pensées.

Soupirant, il prit conscience qu'il avait besoin de parler à sa fille. Et à sa mère. Elle seule saurait le réveiller. Il n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Je monte. Je crois que je devrais discuter avec Élia. M'excuser… Puis parler avec ma mère. »

Hermione acquiesça, lui souriant tristement.

« Bonne idée. Bonne nuit, Drago », l'approuva-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione », dit-il d'une voix éteinte, avant de disparaître dans les étages.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre qu'Élia et Hermione partageaient pendant leur séjour. Ce fut Teddy qui l'invita à entrer.

Ouvrant la porte, il découvrit les deux adolescents en pleine discussion sur le lit de la première. Il serra les dents pendant une microseconde, bien qu'ils se trouvent tous deux à une distance plus que respectable l'un de l'autre.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler, princesse ? »

Élia et Teddy échangèrent un regard.

« Je retourne dans ma chambre. On discutera demain », dit-il alors qu'Élia acquiesçait. « Bonne nuit, Élia. Bonne nuit, Mr Malefoy. »

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Drago referma la porte et rejoint sa fille sur le matelas. Il soupira longuement.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te laisser entendre que tu n'étais pas suffisamment mature pour savoir ce que tu fais », commença-t-il.

« Tout le monde me dit ce que je dois faire, mais personne ne se demande si je suis d'accord ou si je sais ce que je risque… », répondit-elle en baissant piteusement la tête.

Drago la dévisagea. Elle semblait fatiguée par tant de colère. Comment son bébé pouvait-il déjà être aussi grand ?

« Tu sais ce que tu risques ? » lui demanda-t-il alors, conscient qu'il marchait une fois de plus sur des charbons ardents.

« Oui… », souffla Élia. « Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, mais si je n'essaie pas, je n'apprendrais jamais. »

Drago ferma les yeux. Sur le principe, elle avait raison. Mais elle était si jeune…

« Ma chérie, il… y a des choses que… » Il s'arrêta. C'était tellement difficile à aborder ! « Certaines choses demandent du temps avant d'être agies. Il faut bien y réfléchir. On ne… n'est pas intime avec un garçon juste pour essayer. Plus tard, peut-être… Mais… »

« Non ! Han non ! Papa, pas de ça ! » s'exclama alors Élia en se bouchant les oreilles.

Elle se recula comme pour s'éloigner de la gêne occasionnée. Drago n'était pas en reste non plus, mais la différence entre Élia et lui résidait dans la couleur de leur visage. Élia était rouge comme une tomate.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'expériences ! Je veux juste… Rhan ! Je ne sais pas, passer du temps avec lui, peut-être… lui tenir la main ou l'embrasser, mais pas… Tu veux bien partir de ma chambre, s'il te plaît ? C'est trop gênant, là ! »

Drago la fixa quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. Soulagé. Bon, peut-être que si elle lui tenait _juste_ la main, il pourrait s'y faire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait fermer les yeux sur l'idée qu'elle embrasse ce garçon. Peut-être. Mais il se sentait déjà mieux, alors il accéda à sa demanda et sortit dans la chambre, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Ses enfants le tueraient un jour, c'était une certitude.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, songeant qu'il se rendait à présent auprès de celle qui avait sans doute pensé la même chose que lui un jour : sa mère. Elle aussi, elle avait dû penser que son fils la tuerait un jour. Était-ce ridicule de penser qu'aujourd'hui, il voulait la rendre fière de ses actions ?

Il frappa à sa porte. Au son de sa voix, il comprit qu'elle l'attendait. Il sourit brièvement, le cœur plus léger. Sa mère, cette femme exceptionnelle…

Il entra, découvrant Narcissa en pleine contemplation d'une photographie. Elle lui sourit doucement. Son visage exprimait tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

« Viens donc près de moi. Regarde ce que j'ai. »

S'exécutant, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un portrait de famille. Les trois Malefoy, à peine quelques jours avant que Drago fasse son entrée à Poudlard. Une tradition, pour marquer l'importance du rite de passage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui demanda pas _qui_ il voyait, mais ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Il soupira.

« Une famille traditionnelle. La noblesse. »

Narcissa acquiesça.

« Tu noteras que tu parles d' _une_ famille. Jamais de la tienne », exprima-t-elle sans l'once d'une amertume.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Elle avait raison… Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette famille comme la sienne. Certes, il avait cherché à impressionner son père et il aimait sa mère au point qu'il prendrait un Avada pour elle. Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cette unité, jusqu'à…

« Et je sais pour quelle raison. Ta famille, ce n'est pas celle que nous formions avec ton père. Ta famille, c'est celle que tu as choisi de fonder, celle qui correspond à tes valeurs », formula-t-elle avec une justesse qui désarçonna Drago. « J'avais raison quand je te disais que tu avais compris la valeur de la famille que je cherchais à t'inculquer. Mais toi, mon fils, l'as-tu compris aujourd'hui ? »

Drago leva les yeux sur le visage de sa mère. Elle respirait la bienveillance et le calme. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle était parvenue à ces conclusions-là.

Il n'avait commencé à être lui-même qu'en devenant père. D'abord, celui de Scorpius, en se distançant déjà des préceptes de la noblesse. Ensuite, celui d'Élia, en se détachant complètement de ces mêmes préceptes. Enfin, il avait cessé d'y voir de l'importance en prenant de la place dans la vie d'Hermione, avec l'excuse de remplir son rôle de père.

Aujourd'hui, il comprenait qu'il avait une grande responsabilité : transcender tout cela pour devenir l'homme qu'il voulait incarner, en dépit des qu'en-dira-t-on.

 **OoOoO**

 **Février 2013.**

Drago se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau d'Hermione. Il venait la chercher en vue du grand jour, celui de l'opération de Mme Granger. Il n'avait pas manqué de noter qu'elle était en communication avec son ancien petit-ami, ce qui le faisait grincer des dents, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

« Désolé de t'interrompre. On y va ? Si on doit encore passer chercher Élia… », commença-t-il, sans un regard en direction du Brasiator.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive », dit-elle, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'hologramme de Sébastien. « Je vais devoir y aller. »

« Alors comme ça, vous deux… », sous-entendit le Français.

Malgré elle, Hermione rougit, n'osant pas jeter un regard vers Drago.

« Hum… Heu… Non, pas vraiment… C'est le père de ma fille, tu sais… », bafouilla-t-elle, s'enfonçant encore plus que si elle n'avait rien dit. « Enfin, comme je le disais, je vais y aller. »

Elle coupa la communication sous le rire de l'homme, évitant son regard amusé. Bien que frustré par le fait qu'ils soient toujours en contact, Drago adorait la voir aussi mal à l'aise par le sous-entendu. Il s'était donné deux mois pour la conquérir et il était un peu en retard sur ses plans… Mais il n'avait peut-être pas échoué. Il avait travaillé sur lui-même entre temps.

Ils quittèrent ensemble l'établissement, avant de transplaner jusqu'au domicile d'Hermione.

Ils y trouvèrent Élia, plongée sur un parchemin, à moitié dissimulée derrière une pile de grimoires.

« Tu es prête, ma chérie ? Nous allons chercher tes grands-parents », l'interpella Hermione.

Élia acquiesça, rangeant quelque peu pour créer un ordre relatif, avant de suivre ses parents jusqu'à la voiture. Cette fois, Drago ne dit rien quant au moyen de transport choisi et s'installa à la place du passager, tandis qu'Élia s'asseyait à l'arrière, sans plus de commentaire.

Le trajet jusqu'au domicile des Granger se fit dans le silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit du moteur et de la circulation, témoignant de la tension qui grimpait au fur et à mesure du voyage. Hermione tentait probablement de gérer son stress et ses craintes par rapport à l'opération et Drago préférait la laisser gérer cela.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination et Hermione se parqua.

« Je peux aller les chercher ? » fit la petite voix d'Élia à l'arrière.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie », répondit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Élia ouvrit la portière, avant de la refermer derrière elle. Le silence emplit alors l'habitacle, à présent libre de tout vrombissement de moteur. Songeant toujours qu'Hermione devait gérer ses inquiétudes, Drago garda le silence. Il sursauta imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« Tu as changé depuis Poudlard », lâcha-t-elle. « Avant, je te percevais comme un paon, toujours fier de s'afficher. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Finalement, elle se trouvait loin des préoccupations auxquelles Drago avait pensé.

« Toi aussi, tu as changé, depuis Poudlard », lui répondit-il, un sourcil arqué, simulant l'indifférence.

Il avait les yeux mi-clos, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Avec méfiance, à défaut de savoir de quelle manière réagir.

« Je sais », confirma-t-elle.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet échange. Si son opinion d'Hermione avait évolué en positif, il ne pouvait pas être certain que la réciproque était vraie. S'il pensait effectivement qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, une part de doute subsistait. Et il faudrait tôt ou tard qu'il obtienne réponse.

« Et maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Quoi, maintenant ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment est-ce que tu me perçois ? » clarifia-t-il, en l'observant franchement cette fois. Il attendait une réponse.

« Oh…eh bien ! Tu es plus renfermé sur toi-même. Tu es plus taciturne. Il n'y a qu'avec Élia que tu te dérides. Comme si tu portais un masque avec les autres », exprima-t-elle avec sincérité.

Il encaissa. Étant plus naturel avec Hermione qu'avec n'importe quelle autre personne qui ne soit pas ses enfants, il prenait mal ses paroles.

« Je suis comme ça, Hermione. Je ne porte pas de masque, ne t'en déplaise », répondit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait calme et assuré, bien qu'il se sentît un peu sec.

« Tu veux dire que tu es… naturellement froid ? » demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'y crois pas. Tu n'es pas l'être sans cœur auquel tu veux faire croire. »

Il secoua la tête et retint un soupir. Elle n'y était pas du tout.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais sans cœur. Le fait est que je ne montre pas mes sentiments ou mes émotions, parce que je n'ai pas été éduqué en ce sens », rectifia-t-il. « Ça n'a rien à voir le fait de ne rien éprouver. »

« Donc tu portes un masque », s'obstina-t-elle.

Drago soupira cette fois. Il faisait des efforts, pourtant…

« Oh Hermione, je t'en prie ! Derrière ma froideur ne se cache pas un preux chevalier sur son dragon d'élevage. Je suis juste un sorcier qui a grandi dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien », exprima-t-il sur un ton exaspéré.

Le fait qu'elle puisse penser qu'il était froid avec elle l'agaçait tellement qu'il se refermait sur lui-même, sans même chercher à la contredire. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu plus que de l'agacement. Il était blessé, pour être honnête.

Nouveau silence dans l'habitacle.

« Tu es amoureux d'Astoria ? »

Drago soupira à nouveau. Bien sûr, il aurait divorcé alors qu'il aimait Astoria. Quand Hermione ouvrirait-elle les yeux ? Il fallait vraiment une bonne raison pour en arriver là chez les Sang pur. Il n'y avait même pas de bonne raison, à vrai dire. C'était tout simplement inacceptable. Officiellement, personne n'avait réagi. Mais il savait que ça jasait dans son dos.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Juste qu'elle m'a trop pris la tête sur la fin de notre relation et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Elle empiétait sur mon espace vital et moi, j'ai besoin d'air. »

Il lui répondait par des demi-vérités, s'exaspérant davantage. Il se demandait quand il oserait prendre le Grapcorn par les cornes… Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de s'exposer et même s'il s'agissait d'Hermione, c'était difficile pour lui.

« Elle te prenait la tête à propos de quoi ? » continua Hermione.

Il prit sur lui. Cette réponse, il pouvait la lui donner sans prendre trop de risque.

« À propos d'Élia. À propos de toi. À propos du temps que je passe avec vous deux, et que je devrais soi-disant passer avec Scorpius ou elle. Mais elle exagérait. Je m'occupe aussi bien de Scorpius que d'Élia », fit-il d'une voix tendue.

Hermione devait sentir qu'il atteignait ses limites puisqu'elle marqua une pause.

« Oui, ça, on peut te l'accorder : tu es un bon père », répondit-elle machinalement, en soupirant.

Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison elle soupirait, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse penser qu'il regrettait le temps passé avec Élia et elle lui donna du courage pour la suite.

« Le problème, c'est que je passais trop de temps avec toi, Hermione », continua-t-il.

Elle ne dissimula pas sa surprise.

« Et surtout, tu n'avais pas envie d'en passer davantage avec elle », risqua-t-elle.

« Cette conversation va beaucoup trop loin à mon goût », s'empressa-t-il de répondre, prenant peur.

Le silence tomba à niveau sur l'habitacle, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione voie ses parents et Élia arriver au loin. L'épreuve du stress était de retour.

Et le cœur de Drago battait à cent à l'heure. C'était la première fois qu'une de leurs conversations se rapprochait autant de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en était réellement de son côté…

 **OoOoO**

À l'hôpital, il y avait du monde. Beaucoup trop de moldus au goût de Drago.

La mère d'Hermione aurait dû être reçue en salle d'opération depuis plus d'une heure à présent, et Hermione elle-même commençait à perdre patience. Il pouvait le voir à sa façon de se pincer les lèvres, puis de se les taper nerveusement du bout des doigts. Sans parler de sa jambe qui tressautait, quand elle n'était pas occupée à arpenter la salle d'attente, tel un lion en cage.

Elle était aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert. Elle était exaspérante au possible et, pourtant, il avait juste envie de la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer. Lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule avec ses angoisses.

Ce qu'il ne ferait assurément pas. Non seulement parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas et qu'il y avait des témoins, mais, en plus, parce qu'elle était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'elle l'enverrait paître en moins de deux. Plutôt se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête face à un Potter hilare.

Après une heure et demie d'attente, elle n'y tint plus et se leva d'un bond en direction de la réception, suivie des yeux par Drago.

De loin, il la vit faire de grands gestes, passablement énervée. En face d'elle, la réceptionniste n'en menait pas large. La pauvre avait l'air dépassée, elle aussi. Mais ça lui était égal. Il sentait un immense sourire se dessiner progressivement sur son propre visage, amusé par la fougue de la lionne.

Qui plus était, elle parut obtenir gain de cause, puisque l'employée disparut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital d'un pas rapide, et Hermione revint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Son sourire n'avait pas fané. Merlin qu'elle était exaspérante. Mais impressionnante. Elle savait malgré tout se taire quand elle sentait qu'elle avait dépassé les limites, preuve en était encore un peu plus tôt dans la voiture.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, Drago ! » se plaignit-elle, ayant remarqué le sourire qu'il arborait.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je remarque juste que tu as plus de verve quand il s'agit de ta mère, que lorsqu'il faut démentir une éventuelle relation entre nous », se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

« Toi… », commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut interrompue par la réceptionniste, qui était de retour.

« Jean Margaret Beadle » annonça-t-elle, utilisant vraisemblablement son nom de naissance. « Votre chirurgien est prêt à vous recevoir. Un membre de votre famille peut vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du bloc opératoire. »

Mr Granger se leva, déterminé, avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« À moins que… », hésita-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est à toi d'y aller. Tiens-moi juste au courant. Et on reviendra demain votre rendre visite. »

Il lui sourit, acquiesçant. Mère et fille se prirent dans les bras, puis grand-mère et petite-fille, et Hermione laissa ses parents partir, le regard rivé sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent hors de vue.

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, et rongée par l'angoisse, à lui en briser le cœur.

Drago eut une idée.

« Je vous retrouve chez vous ? J'ai quelque chose à faire, ça me prendra maximum dix minutes », leur dit-il.

Ailleurs, Hermione acquiesça. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais un coup d'œil à Élia lui fit comprendre que l'information était au moins comprise par une personne. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque Drago revint chez Hermione, celle-ci était affalée dans le canapé. C'était Élia qui lui avait ouvert.

« J'utilise ta cuisine, tu permets ? » lui demanda-t-il, à peine fut-il dans son champ de vision.

Elle acquiesça distraitement, lui montrant la direction de la pièce, comme s'il n'était pas au courant depuis tout ce temps. Élia le suivit.

Ensemble, ils firent fondre du chocolat pour la préparation d'une île flottante. Rapidement, l'odeur se répandit dans l'habitat.

Drago et Élia firent irruption dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, chacun avec une coupe de dame blanche dans les mains. Hermione attrapa celle que Drago lui tendait, pendant qu'Élia reprenait sa place initiale, et que lui s'installait dans le fauteuil à une place.

Surprise, Hermione porta une première cuillérée à sa bouche… et sembla fondre de plaisir. Instantanément, ses traits s'apaisèrent.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle gémit. L'image était envoûtante et Drago sourit bêtement. Il préférait nettement la voir ainsi.

« Tu es un homme parfait, Drago », s'extasia-t-elle, avant de reprendre une bouchée.

Il s'esclaffa, mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, malgré tout.

Il secoua la tête. Il la laissa terminer son réconfort gustatif sans l'interrompre.

Élia se leva, déclarant qu'elle allait dans sa chambre, écrire à Teddy. Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent. Drago se leva alors, lui tendant une main, en signe d'invitation. Il voulait danser. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais le désir de la sentir près de lui s'était éveillé. Comme si son corps l'appelait, comme si son corps savait comment agir pour lui donner le sourire.

Péniblement, elle s'extirpa, le suivant au centre de la pièce. Il actionna son phonogramme sur un air de musique hispanique… _Querer_ de Francesca Gagnon. Affichant un air concentré, il l'attrapa par la taille, la collant à lui. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il se retint de peu également, ayant oublié à quel point un tango pouvait être sensuel.

Et alors, il l'entraîna dans une chorégraphie aux gestes précis et calculés. Elle se laissait guider, les yeux fermés. Et les images se rappelèrent à lui.

Cette nuit d'août 1998, c'était hier, c'était aujourd'hui. Ils avaient tous les deux dix-neuf ans, perdus après la guerre. Perdus et enivrés par l'alcool, par leurs désirs dictés par les hormones.

La musique l'assourdissait et sa conscience se dissipait dans la mélodie et dans les gestes qu'ils connaissaient trop bien pour avoir à y penser. D'un seul coup, quatorze ans s'étaient envolés, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais blessés avec des mensonges et des fausses vérités. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer auprès de Weasley, il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à ses chances avec Astoria. Ils étaient là, ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Leur chorégraphie se termina les yeux dans les yeux, incapables de détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre. Les battements de son cœur pulsaient, étouffés dans sa poitrine. Une part de lui se disait que ça lui était égal toutes ces années écoulées, que dans le fond, il l'avait toujours aimée même s'il se le cachait. Et une autre part se demandait avec qui il pourrait bien danser de cette manière si jamais elle ne voulait pas de lui…

« J'aurais voulu que tu restes », déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais il avait parlé avec son cœur, qui battait décidément beaucoup trop vite pour que cela soit vivable. Ils étaient là, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. L'anthracite et le marron, la glace et le feu. Les cœurs battant à l'unisson. Parce qu'il sentait également le cœur d'Hermione contre sa peau et cela accentuait sa tension.

Leurs visages si proches que Drago pouvait sentir son souffle se mêler au sien. Il n'y survivrait pas si elle ne lui répondait pas rapidement.

Et soudain, elle fondit sur ses lèvres, avide. Une chaleur inespérée remplaça la peur et Drago répondit à son baiser, glissant ses mains sur la mâchoire d'Hermione, tout aussi affamé de contact.

Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, laissant passer leurs langues et Hermione soupira en même temps que le cœur de Drago sembla lâcher. Lorsqu'elle gémit, il comprit qu'il était perdu. Il la voulait, il voulait la sentir au plus près de lui, il voulait la faire soupirer sous ses caresses… Il en brûlait, son besoin était ardent, presque vital. Plus de quatorze ans…

Hermione recula sans le lâcher, l'incitant ainsi à la suivre. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, bien qu'il ne doutât pas de ce qu'ils exprimaient pour lui.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? » murmura-t-il sur un ton joueur.

« Dans ma chambre », répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Élia nous surprenne, pas vrai ? Et, moi, je ne veux plus… Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je te veux maintenant, Drago. »

Ses révélations lui firent perdre la tête. Il ne voulait plus attendre une minute de plus. Leurs lèvres se joignant à nouveau, tandis qu'il l'attrapait par les hanches pour l'inciter à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se sentit gémir lorsque leurs intimités se frôlèrent. Il fallait qu'il éteigne cet incendie ou, à défaut, qu'il se consume dans celui-ci.

Il entra finalement dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui en séparant brièvement leurs lèvres pour lancer un sortilège de silence informulé. Enfin, ils étaient libres de succomber à leur fièvre.

Drago glissa alors sa main sous la chemise d'Hermione, effleurant à peine la peau de son ventre du bout des doigts, jusqu'à atteindre la forme arrondie de son sein gauche, qu'il empoigna, à la fois avec force et douceur. Le téton titillé par son pouce, Hermione pencha la tête en arrière, détachant ainsi leurs lèvres, tandis qu'elle courbait l'échine.

Dans son mouvement, leurs sexes se frottèrent à travers leurs vêtements. Drago retint difficilement son gémissement, et la plainte d'Hermione l'excita davantage.

À bout de souffle, le cœur battant partout dans son corps et surtout au niveau de son intimité, Drago l'emmena enfin jusqu'à son lit, s'y laissant tomber avec grâce, s'allongeant entre ses jambes. Il n'aspirait qu'à l'entendre gémir pendant des heures et à la combler. Il ressentait une force à la fois animale et tendre, et il se demandait comment les deux pouvaient être conciliables.

Pantelant, il s'arrêta si longtemps qu'Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent avec intensité. Savait-elle à quel point elle était enivrante… ?

« Je veux te regarder dans les yeux pendant que j'entrerai en toi », souffla-t-il d'une voix lente, rythmée par sa respiration erratique.

Hermione rougit en réponse à sa déclaration. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, observant chacune de ses taches de rousseur mise en évidence. Se soulevant légèrement, il fit glisser sa main le long de son ventre, en direction de la zone sensible d'Hermione.

Hermione paraissait sur le point de se rendre réduire en cendres. Et alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, il entra en contact avec son clitoris et elle laissa échapper un long gémissement.

Il fit plusieurs mouvements rotatifs, descendant plus bas de temps à autre afin d'humidifier son doigt à l'aide de sa cyprine, lui arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus audibles, jusqu'à ce qu'il la pénètre d'un doigt, puis d'un deuxième, provoquant de petits cris successifs.

« Par Godric, Drago, je t'en prie… », le supplia-t-elle, le faisant sourire.

Merlin, il avait tellement envie d'elle, envie de l'entendre crier de plus en plus fort sous ses coups de reins…

Sans se lâcher du regard, ils se débarrassèrent de l'entièreté de leurs vêtements, observant le corps de l'autre. Il la trouvait si belle qu'il ne savait où la regarder tant il y avait à voir. À défaut de pouvoir tout détailler en même temps, il voulait que son corps prenne le relais et touche chaque parcelle du sien…

Bientôt, Hermione se retrouva face à lui, les jambes autour de sa taille. Ils étaient si proches que leurs sexes se touchaient sans s'emboîter. La sensation était grisante et ils se dévoraient des yeux, prenant leur temps. Un temps douloureux pour rapprocher leurs visages et s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Drago plaça une main dans son dos, l'autre attrapant son pénis, avec lequel il frôla sa vulve et l'entrée de son vagin. Il sentait les décharges dans son membre, comme pour le pousser en avant. Il était temps, il n'en pouvait plus et tout son corps appelait au sien, à leur union.

Il s'engagea alors, suffisamment pour pouvoir lâcher son sexe et attraper les fesses d'Hermione, l'aidant à coulisser sur son membre durci. Comme il le lui avait annoncé, il la regarda dans les yeux, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit totalement engagé, et même encore après cela.

Par Salazar, comme il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un foyer dont Hermione était la reine. Elle lui apportait chaleur et douceur, il se sentait à sa place. Il avait l'impression de revenir à la maison, comme s'il avait attendu cela pendant quatorze ans.

Il avait trouvé le Graal. Et ça lui donnait une énergie nouvelle, qui l'incita à se mouvoir en elle.

Hermione s'accrocha à lui pour suivre ses mouvements de bassin. Leurs lèvres se joignirent au troisième coup de reins, mais cela fut rudimentaire, se ratant sur le rythme endiablé. Leurs souffles et leurs gémissements se mêlaient, les excitant davantage, les menant peu à peu à l'orgasme.

La tension grimpait tant et si bien en eux que leurs respirations anarchiques se muèrent en saccades douloureuses avant de se libérer dans des râles successifs.

Hermione se laissa alors retomber en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui. Il s'allongea sur elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Ils n'étaient plus que deux masses vibrantes qui se soulevaient au rythme de leur respiration qui retournerait progressivement au calme après l'effort.

Enhardi par la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait, Drago embrassa la peau qui se trouvait sous son nez, couvrant de chair de poule le cou d'Hermione.

« Je crois que je pourrais encore te faire l'amour toute la nuit, Hermione… », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Vas-y alors… », lui souffla-t-elle en réponse.

 **OoOoO**

Drago se réveilla le lendemain, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. La fatigue lui donnait la sensation que ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans ses orbites, mais, lorsqu'il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état, il sourit. Le déroulement de la soirée – et de la nuit - lui revint à l'esprit, et il soupira de contentement.

Bientôt, sa conscience reprit ses droits, et il sentit la chaleur du corps d'Hermione contre le sien. Ouvrant les yeux, il la vit nue et si vulnérable. Elle semblait si apaisée, sa respiration en témoignait : elle était lente et profonde.

Lui aussi. Il devait bien l'admettre, c'était un sentiment d'immense soulagement qui l'occupait. Sa poitrine était délestée d'un poids qu'il n'avait même pas détecté jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. C'était pourtant évident, à présent : il aspirait à cette sérénité, il l'avait recherchée pendant des années sans s'en rendre apercevoir. De là à dire qu'il devait la trouver avec Hermione… il n'y avait qu'un pas. Qu'il ne franchirait pas.

La concernée remua dans son sommeil, et il posa son regard sur son visage endormi, posé sur son torse. Ce visage qu'il avait dévoré des yeux comme un affamé, pendant qu'elle avait fermé les paupières, pendant que leurs corps se muaient, l'un contre l'autre, puis l'un dans l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Merlin, il lui suffisait de voir les images défiler dans son esprit pour que son sexe se dresse à nouveau. Non, il n'en avait pas eu assez, mais leurs corps s'étaient épuisés. Ils n'avaient plus vingt ans… ou plutôt, ils n'avaient plus dix-neuf ans.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à la caresser, du creux des reins en remontant le long de sa colonne… Elle continuait à dormir, mais son souffle s'était encore ralenti et elle soupirait béatement. Et le sourire de Drago s'agrandit encore, elle était si vulnérable, si belle… et elle ne pouvait pas le voir exprimer son bonheur.

Malheureusement, des coups frappés se firent entendre, et elle commença à remuer, alertée. Elle eut l'air perdue durant quelques secondes, affichant un air hébété d'autant plus amusant que ses cheveux étaient en bataille, puis elle prit conscience de la situation, et rougit en le dévisageant.

« Je… je vais aller ouvrir », balbutia-t-elle en se relevant.

Il la laissa se hâter, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il l'appela alors qu'elle les avait retrouvés, les tenait dans sa main.

« Hermione ? » fit-il, et elle leva la tête dans sa direction. « Viens là. »

Presque timidement, elle approcha et, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, il l'attrapa par la taille, la tenant penchée au-dessus de lui. De là, il déposa ses lèvres sous son nombril, remontant à l'aide de petits baisers. Au moment où il arriva sous ses seins, il entendit un _« Oh Merlin ! »_ à peine audible, qui lui fit déployer ses plumes de paon, mais il continua sa route, bifurquant sur sa clavicule, son cou, et, finalement, il la fit complètement basculer sur lui.

Il noya son regard dans le sien, suffisamment longtemps pour lire en elle le désir qu'il avait fait naître… puis il plongea sur sa bouche, lui dévorant littéralement les lèvres et la langue, la faisant gémir.

« Maman ! J'ai ouvert ! C'est Harry, il est dans le salon ! » hurla alors Élia du couloir, les faisant sursauter.

 _« Et merde ! »_ pensa-t-il, peu ravi d'être interrompu. Mais il ne dit rien – de toute façon, son corps s'exprimait suffisamment pour lui à ce sujet -, préférant s'amuser d'Hermione qui, plus elle se ressaisissait, plus elle semblait embarrassée.

Trente secondes plus tard, ils sortaient de la chambre.

Potter les dévisagea, d'abord surpris, puis il éclata de rire.

« Moi qui… m'inquiétais… pour toi… ! » tenta-t-il de dire. « 'Mione ! Tu t'envoyais juste en l'air ! »

Drago ne put retenir le tressautement du coin de sa bouche. La situation était cocasse. Seule son habituelle retenue, et un peu d'empathie pour Hermione, qui se décomposait sur place, l'empêchait de suivre Potter dans son hilarité.

Rouge comme le blason de sa maison, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans une tentative désespérée de récupérer un peu de dignité. Avec ses airs de lionne effarouchée…

« Harry ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Élia est juste là ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

« Oh ! Ça va, je ne suis pas débile, non plus. Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris que si tu ne te levais pas… enfin… heu… En plus, papa ne serait pas parti sans me dire au revoir ! » répliqua la concernée, soudainement gênée.

Drago échangea un regard avec elle, et elle lui répondit d'un sourire timide. Ses prunelles laissaient transparaître toute son intelligence. Et, de cette simple connexion, Drago comprit qu'elle savait. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'ils partageaient des sentiments. Sans doute avant eux-mêmes.

« Hum ! » fit Potter. « Vous repasserez pour la discrétion. Si je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est parce qu'il est déjà quinze heures. Je ne te voyais pas arriver au Ministère et vu la situation, je pensais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à ta mère. »

« Ma mère ! » s'exclama alors Hermione. « J'ai oublié de… »

« T'en fais pas, maman », intervint une fois de plus Élia. « Papy a appelé pendant que tu dormais. Mamie s'est réveillée, elle va bien. Elle est juste affaiblie par l'opération. On peut aller lui rendre visite en début de soirée. »

Hermione soupira de soulagement, et une part de Drago se sentit également plus légère. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait géré la situation et soutenu Hermione si sa mère avait perdu la vie pendant l'intervention.

« Bon ! Puisque tout va bien, je vais retourner au Bureau », continua Potter. « Élia, tu veux que je te dépose chez moi avant ? Teddy est seul-e à la maison, lae pauvre. Tu pourras l'occuper… pendant que tes parents se mettront au travail. Pour te faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! »

« Harry ! » s'insurgea Hermione, les yeux exorbités, avant de se dissimuler dans la cachette la plus proche : les bras de Drago.

Cette fois, il riait avec Potter. Il se sentait bien trop bienheureux pour rester de marbre.

Entre temps, sans doute un peu embarrassée par les sous-entendus, Élia était partie chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre, et attendait devant Hermione, se raclant la gorge.

« Tu viens me chercher quand tu vas voir mamie, hein ? Promis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Promis, mon cœur. »

« Hum ! Bon, à ce soir, alors ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Harry les regardait tandis qu'il quittait lui aussi la pièce, affichant une expression entre l'amusement et la moquerie. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers eux.

« Oh ! En fait, Malefoy », fit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse. « Les règles d'usage. Si tu la rends heureuse, tu es mon meilleur ami. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te défonce. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Il disparut cette fois, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Drago, lui, ne pouvait qu'admettre que, à la place d'Harry, il aurait dit la même chose.

« Il faut que les hommes arrêtent de _toujours_ vouloir protéger les femmes », se plaignit-elle en s'écartant de lui. « Ça va, on sait ce que l'on fait. Et l'on fait ce que l'on veut. »

Drago leva un sourcil, croyant entendre Pansy. En plus attirante. Séduisante. Désirable.

« Donc tu savais ce que tu faisais et tu voulais ce que l'on a fait ? » releva-t-il, sur le ton de la malice.

Hermione rougit à nouveau, mais elle ne démentit pas. Au contraire, elle vrilla son regard dans le sien. Droite. Fière. Courageuse.

« Chaque minute. Chaque seconde », affirma-t-elle.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se sentir à nouveau dur comme les gargouilles de Poudlard. Il anéantit la distance qui les séparait, glissant sa main dans sa nuque, l'embrassant avec ardeur, tandis qu'il collait son corps au sien. Elle gémit, allongeant la liste de gémissements depuis la veille.

« Moi aussi », murmura-t-il quand ils séparèrent leur langue et leurs lèvres.

Ses pupilles brillaient de désir, à l'égal du sien. Il la tira, ayant soudainement envie d'une douche. Ses intentions étaient des plus charnelles…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers, tandis qu'il les menait à la salle de bain, tentant de la déshabiller au passage. « Il faut qu'on aille au Ministère ! J'ai manqué toute une… »

« Parce que tu vas y aller sans prendre ta douche, peut-être ? Ne te méprends pas, Hermione. J'adore ton odeur. Mais tu sens le sexe à plein nez », lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il la sentit frissonner à ses paroles. Et ses joues qui ne décoloraient pas depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle ne se fit plus entendre que pour soupirer et gémir. Elle ne protesta plus lorsqu'il lui mordilla les lèvres, le cou, ses tétons. Ses mains trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes le chemin jusqu'à son intimité.

Drago se mordit la langue alors qu'une plainte s'échappait de sa gorge. Ses doigts sur sa hampe, c'était… une merveille.

Il la laissa littéralement le mener à la baguette jusqu'à la cabine de la douche, où il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau, qui se déversa en jets sur leurs corps déjà humides.

Le défiant du regard, elle empoigna à nouveau son membre, cette fois en le frictionnant avec vigueur. Le plaisir le traversait par vagues violentes et de plus en plus rapprochées et il pencha la tête en arrière alors qu'il jouissait dans un cri rauque.

Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer puisqu'elle attrapa sa mâchoire, l'embrassant avec force. Drago ne se fit pas prier, jouant avec sa langue, la faisant gémir jusqu'à la plaquer brutalement contre la paroi.

« Oh Merlin ! Drago, viens. Maintenant ! » exigea-t-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il retrouve toute son ardeur.

Il lui fit l'amour longuement. D'abord tout contre la paroi, ensuite sur le tapis de la salle de bain, léchant chaque goutte d'eau sur son corps, et enfin, sur le lit où ils s'étaient déjà aimés toute la nuit…

 **OoOoO**

Hermione et Drago étaient allongés dans le lit, le second ayant une fois de plus enfoui son visage dans le cou de la première, un bras possessif autour de la taille. Il ne cessait de la couvrir de baisers, profitant de ce temps béni. Une part de lui craignait le moment où elle se rendrait compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait… dans tous les positions possibles et imaginables… Alors il donnait, se disant que cela pourrait se terminer à tout moment face à l'impulsivité typiquement gryffondorienne.

« Au final, il faudra que je reprenne une douche pour aller voir ma mère… », dit Hermione à voix basse, comme si elle craignait de briser autre chose que le silence.

« Mmmh ! On y retourne quand tu veux… », répondit-il sensuellement, la serrant plus près de lui encore.

« C'est ça, et puis je n'irai jamais lui rendre visite », fit-elle sur un ton faussement ronchon.

Sur quoi, il pressa ses lèvres sur son front, sans mot dire. Elle faisait ressortir une telle douceur en lui, une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer auparavant.

« Elle va comprendre, c'est sûr », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui termina sur un son aigu.

« Mmmh ? » fit Drago, dont le cœur commença à s'emballer.

C'était le moment redouté où Hermione se reconnectait à la réalité et risquait de prendre peur…

« Les mères voient tout. Ma mère savait. La tienne aussi d'ailleurs… », sous-entendit-elle.

« Oh », réagit Drago.

Il était étonné. Pas du fait que leurs mères étaient au courant, puisqu'il savait déjà pour Narcissa et qu'Hermione était un livre ouvert. Mais il ne se doutait pas une seconde que sa mère avait parlé à Hermione... À moins qu'elle ait surpris un regard entre eux et qu'Hermione se soit sentie prise en flagrant délit.

« Comment ta mère fait pour lire en toi ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Mmmh ! Parce qu'elle me connaît depuis toujours, j'imagine. Elle m'a vu grandir. Elle m'a connu avant que l'éducation des Sang pur ne fasse son effet. Et elle a vu l'évolution », expliqua-t-il, étonnamment sans trop de difficulté.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement, il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un sentiment de liberté. Il n'aurait pas pu lui dévoiler sa vie, mais c'était comme si l'une des nombreuses barrières était tombée, et c'était le masque de la superficialité qui avait disparu.

« Il est quelle heure ? » le questionna-t-elle alors, passant du Botruc à l'Occamy.

« Six heures. Tu veux y aller ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Cette fois, ils se douchèrent séparément, puis ils partirent chercher Élia. Il était temps de se confronter à la réalité, mais Drago devait admettre que ça semblait bien parti. Malgré ses craintes, leur relation avait gardé de ce naturel qu'il affectionnait tant.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione et Drago ne se lâchaient pratiquement plus, savourant leurs étreintes charnelles. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, ils vivaient une parenthèse, un peu comme durant leur jeunesse, à la différence près qu'ils se levaient pour aller travailler.

Le weekend arrivant, cependant, Drago lui fit remarquer qu'il devait retourner au Manoir : Astoria allait lui amener Scorpius.

À cette nouvelle, Hermione fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui, même si ce n'était que pour une semaine.

« Viens avec moi », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, alors qu'il avait enfui son nez dans son cou.

La proposition, combinée à son geste, coupa la respiration d'Hermione. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'elle s'était figée.

« Tu n'es pas obligée », ajouta-t-il subitement, avant de s'éloigner.

Cette fois, ça y était. Avec retard, elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'impliquait leur relation et elle n'en voulait plus. Ou peut-être voulait-elle qu'ils restent cachés ? Rien que l'idée lui arrachait le cœur.

« Drago… attends… », le rappela-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que ta mère va penser ? »

Il se retourna, la jaugeant du regard. Était-ce réellement la seule chose qui l'inquiétait ?

« Ma mère ? C'est tout ce qui te retient ? Enfin, Hermione… Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle avait déjà compris. Si elle a compris pour moi », répondit-il en insistant sur le sous-entendu, « aucun doute qu'elle comprendra davantage la prochaine fois qu'elle te verra. Maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change… »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas que…que ça reste un secret ? »

« Toi, tu le veux ? » lui demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ressente les mêmes craintes que lui.

« Non… »

Il attendit, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Moi non plus », répondit-il alors. « J'ai, de toute façon, brisé toutes les conventions avec mon divorce. Alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins… »

Il quitta finalement la pièce et se dirigea vers la douche, afin de se débarrasser des odeurs de leurs ébats.

Peu de temps après, Hermione fut présentée comme sa nouvelle compagne à son fils et les événements s'enchaînèrent, Hermione quittant précipitamment le Manoir…

 **OoOoO**

Drago transplana directement devant la porte du domicile d'Hermione. Il leva les sortilèges d'alarme qu'elle avait posés devant lui et entra dans le couloir, espérant la trouver quelque part dans la maison. Dans le cas contraire… il préférait ne pas y penser, ses possibilités étant plutôt limitées.

Il comprit instantanément qu'elle était là. Les volets étaient baissés, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait avant leur départ, plongeant le salon dans une obscurité dramatique. Au moins, ça lui donnait une très bonne indication sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait, ce qui n'était pas négligeable…

Il déglutit, n'aimant pas cette idée. Elle n'avait pas de raison de se sentir mal. Scorpius était un enfant, qui s'était exprimé impulsivement par rapport à un divorce qu'il n'acceptait pas encore. Il s'y ferait. Le fait qu'Hermione réagisse de cette manière était cependant significatif des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. C'était encourageant, d'un côté.

Il l'entendit alors renifler quelque part près de lui, et plissa des yeux dans la pénombre pour la trouver.

Elle était assise par terre, dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés sur elle. Il avança lentement, finissant par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sans qu'elle ait esquissé un seul geste. Comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton fils ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix trahissant son chagrin.

« Mmmh ! Je l'ai laissé à ma mère et à la sienne. Il est entre de bonnes mains », conclut-il.

Au moins, elle lui parlait. Que lui ne parle pas, c'était une chose. Mais si Hermione n'exprimait pas sa douleur par des mots… Là, il la sentait ouverte au dialogue, c'était un bon point.

Pourtant, elle n'ajouta rien.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie si promptement ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il l'entendit bouger, puis respirer longuement, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Il patienta.

« Je ne voulais pas me mettre entre ton fils et toi… », murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Elle déglutit.

« Eh bien… c'est évident. Si ton fils ne veut pas de moi, il n'y a pas de choix à avoir. C'est ton fils. Et c'est normal. Je ne voulais juste pas… te donner l'impression qu'il fallait que tu choisisses », fit-elle d'une voix déchirée, dans laquelle les sanglots semblaient menacer.

Il soupira, laissant sa tête tomber lâchement contre le mur. C'était donc ça. Elle ne voulait pas s'interposer entre lui et son fils. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'aimer encore plus pour ça ou désespérer qu'elle puisse penser cela. Parce que s'il n'y avait pas de quoi trancher, en effet, ce n'était pas pour la raison qu'elle évoquait.

« Tu te trompes, Hermione », la contredit-il platement.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, mais il ne cilla pas.

« _Je_ passerais avant ton fils ? » lui demanda-t-elle, à la fois surprise et horrifiée.

« Mais non », répondit-il, laissant percevoir son impatience. « Mes enfants seront toujours la priorité. Simplement, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne puisse pas être à la fois le père de Scorpius et ton compagnon. »

Hermione resta interdite.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas. Il ne te connaît pas. Il a quatre ans et il a toujours connu ses parents ensemble. Et puis, on ne lui a pas non plus appris ce qu'est le divorce, puisque chez les Sang pur, ce n'est pas vraiment monnaie courante », ajouta-t-il.

« Oh », fit Hermione, avant de se répéter. « Je me sens totalement pathétique, maintenant… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé… et j'imaginais juste que… toi et moi… enfin… Ton fils va me détester », dit-elle, terminant sur un non-sens.

Il rit doucement.

« Scorpius ira parfaitement bien quand il réalisera que ta présence ne fera pas disparaître sa mère », conclut-il. « Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'avais pas non plus envisagé qu'il puisse réagir de cette façon. »

« On n'avait rien envisagé, j'ai l'impression… », compléta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Rien n'avait été prémédité entre eux. Surtout pas la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. En vérité, rien de ce qu'il avait fait avec elle, il n'avait pu le contrôler. Néanmoins, c'était bien une des seules fois dans sa vie qu'il ne regrettait rien… C'était la deuxième fois, pour être exact.

« Mmmh ! C'est sûr. Et si j'avais su, peut-être que je t'aurais embrassée bien plus tôt », la taquina-t-il.

Elle pouffa, et son rire résonnant dans la pièce lui fit du bien.

« C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, idiot », le contredit-elle.

« Tu feras semblant devant tes amis, que je puisse paraître plus courageux que je ne le suis réellement », dit-il sur un ton âpre, qui dénotait avec le sourire qui avait fleuri sur son visage.

« Si tu veux. Alors… », commença-t-elle.

Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant. Mais elle avait le regard baissé sur ses mains, qu'elle tordait nerveusement.

Elle soupira.

« En fait, j'ai des questions », admit-elle, à voix basse.

« Vas-y », l'enjoignit-il, paraissant plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. « Je crois qu'on aurait dû avoir cette conversation depuis longtemps, de toute façon… »

Elle acquiesça, sans pour autant lever les yeux de ses mains. Drago se demandait pour qui ce serait le plus difficile : elle qui craignait d'être rejetée, ou lui, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer franc jeu ?

« Cette fois-là… », continua-t-elle, en prenant une grande inspiration visiblement douloureuse. « Cet été-là… »

Il fit à nouveau retomber sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux. Admettre quelque chose pour soi-même, c'était déjà compliqué en soi. Sentir qu'il allait devoir les formuler à voix haute, en revanche, c'était bien pire. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer d'appréhension.

« Je… tu… »

Elle fut incapable de poursuivre, éclatant en sanglots. Littéralement, Drago sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. C'était douloureux, pour lui aussi. Il se redressa, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Sans rien dire, il lui caressa le bras, tentant de la réconforter.

Elle se nicha dans son cou, et il posa la tête sur la sienne, attendant qu'elle continue. Ou prêt à rester ainsi une éternité, pour ne pas avoir à parler. Ou jusqu'à ce que son arrière-train s'ankylose.

« J'ai essayé de t'écrire, pour te dire que tu étais père », expliqua-t-elle alors. « J'ai essayé, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne savais pas quel ton employer, si je devais te parler comme lorsque l'on était à Poudlard, comme si l'on était de bons amis… ou te laisser entendre que je pensais toujours à toi. »

Il retint sa respiration, bloquant ses propres émotions, qui tentaient de remonter à la surface. Sauvagement.

« Plus le temps passait, plus c'était difficile d'admettre que je pensais tout ça et que je ressentais tout ça… sans parler de la honte qui grandissait au fil des années. Je… Je m'étais persuadée que tu étais juste un amour de vacances. Ou même juste un plan cul, parce que, franchement, qu'est-ce que tu ficherais avec une Sang de bourbe… mais ce n'était pas moi, ça. »

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, comme si elle tentait d'avoir une respiration à peu près normale.

« J'ai dû refouler tellement de choses, et je… je revenais sans cesse à ce moment, quand on s'est séparés. Je me demandais ce que l'on aurait pu faire de différent, et j'en arrivais toujours à la même conclusion : rien. Rien, parce qu'on n'aurait pas pu empêcher ce qu'il s'est produit. Rien, parce qu'on s'est blessés, et c'était ce qui devait arriver. C'était l'ordre des choses. »

Il déglutit, pour cacher au mieux les sentiments qui le traversaient. Il la trouvait si courageuse d'exprimer tout cela, quand lui peinait à tout contenir. Il la trouvait courageuse, parce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le penser. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Tu aurais voulu empêcher tout ça ? » lui demanda-t-il tout de même.

Il se maudit en entendant sa propre voix se briser.

« Non… », répondit-elle spontanément. « Rien que pour Élia… »

Il acquiesça. Rien que pour Élia, oui… mais pas seulement.

« Je n'aurais pas pu avant », lâcha-t-il alors.

Ça n'avait aucun sens qu'il dise cela à cet instant et, pourtant, elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

« Tu étais trop jeune… », lui dit-elle, un peu comme si elle lui pardonnait.

Il secoua la tête. C'était bien plus que cela. À son tour, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Ma voie était toute tracée. Et ne crois pas que j'avais les mains liées. Je l'ai suivie en ayant conscience que ce n'était que des conventions dans lesquelles je ne me reconnaitrais jamais », expliqua-t-il.

« Alors… pourquoi ? » se risqua-t-elle.

S'il n'avait pas la nausée rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il aurait souri de son audace.

« Mon père. Mais pas uniquement. »

« Ton père ? » releva-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

« Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi », souffla-t-il d'une traite, si bas qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle avait entendu.

Mais elle était suffisamment proche pour avoir compris.

« C'est adorable », lui dit-elle.

Il rit doucement, mal à l'aise.

« Tu parles. C'est ridicule, tu veux dire », dit-il d'une voix sèche. « Ça n'a même pas fonctionné, en plus. Il s'en fichait. Tout ça, c'était juste normal, pour lui. Il n'imaginait pas tout ce que ça me coûtait de construire des apparences. Ou bien il le savait, et s'en fichait », lâcha-t-il d'une voix amère.

Il avait craché la fin de sa tirade, et Hermione s'accrocha à lui. Une manière discrète de lui signifier qu'elle était là.

« Tu as fini par y arriver », le valorisa-t-elle. « Tu… tu as finalement divorcé. Tu as immédiatement accepté Élia, malgré son sang. Tu es resté fier, malgré tout. »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai acceptée ! C'est ma fille » répliqua-t-il, s'insurgeant presque du sous-entendu, avant de se reprendre. « Mais tu te trompes sur un point. Je n'aurais jamais divorcé si Astoria ne l'avait pas décidé d'elle-même. »

Contre lui, il sentit Hermione retenir son souffle. Il soupira.

« Tu fais partie de ceux qui pensent que la mort de mon père m'a libéré des pressions sociales. Mais c'est l'inverse, Hermione. Sa mort a marqué le point final : je n'ai pas réussi à le rendre fier et je n'en aurai plus jamais l'occasion. Pire encore, je suis le dernier Malefoy adulte, et c'est sur moi qui repose la responsabilité du nom. Je ne pouvais pas le déshonorer d'un divorce », exprima-t-il, plus amer encore.

« Surtout pour te mettre avec une Sang de bourbe… », sous-entendit-elle, d'une voix si basse qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants.

« Ça fait partie de l'équation, en effet. »

Il retint son souffle, sa phrase étant lourde de sens. Elle signifiait tellement plus que ce qu'il disait.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant… », reprit-il, se demandant où il puisait son courage. Il serait sans doute vidé et encore plus taciturne, les prochains jours. « On pourrait croire que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, mais c'est tout l'inverse. »

Elle se redressa, le regardant dans les yeux. Ses pupilles exprimaient la surprise. Il lui rendit son regard, et se somma de tenter un dernier acte de bravoure.

Il glissa sa main sur la mâchoire d'Hermione, la caressant doucement, du bout des doigts.

« Je ne changerais rien des derniers jours. Et je suis prêt à me battre en duel pour en avoir d'autres. »

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le goût salé des larmes d'Hermione vint se mêler à leur empressement. Empressement qui se mua bientôt en un lent baiser.

Ils n'étaient plus pressés. À présent, ils avaient tout le temps pour ça.

* * *

Et voilà, TALYPE se termine pour la deuxième fois, ici du point de vue de Drago. Je me suis relu-e, et même si je n'ai rien changé au texte, je peux vous dire que j'ai gagné en style : je vous promets de biens meilleurs écrits pour l'avenir. Mais je ne reste pas moins fièr-e de ce que j'ai produit ici, de cette belle histoire, et je suis sincèrement heureuxe de l'avoir partagée avec vous.

Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche pour l'épilogue, cinquante ans plus tard et des nouvelles de la génération suivante. Des pronostics ? (a)

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.


	7. Je reviens de loin Epilogue

Bonsoir mes amours ! :D

Vous vous demandiez ce que je vous avais concocté comme épilogue, cinquante ans plus tard ! Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps.

 _Pour rappel, les pov Drago n'ont pas été bêtatisés._

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

 _'Cause when I'm seeing double_

 _ **(Parce que quand je vois double)**_

 _It's your lullaby love that keeps me from trouble,_

 _ **(C'est la berceuse de ton amour qui me protège)**_

 _It's your lullaby love that's keeping me level,_

 _ **(C'est la berceuse de ton amour qui me garde à niveau)**_

 _It's your lullaby love that keeps me awake._

 _ **(C'est la berceuse de ton amour qui me tient éveillé.)**_

.

 _Lullaby love_ , Roo Panes.

* * *

 **Août 2063.**

Cinquante ans s'étaient écoulés depuis les retrouvailles d'Hermione et de Drago. Depuis lors, plus rien ne les avait séparés. Il y avait bien eu des doutes, des disputes, des éclats de voix. Souvent à cause de leurs enfants, ou plutôt des inquiétudes qu'ils leur occasionnaient. Mais c'était aussi eux qui les gardaient unis, leur rappelant leur histoire du simple fait de leur existence.

Élia, née le 22 mai 1999, était le fruit de leur amour consumé durant leur jeunesse. Trop ardent, trop intense pour qu'ils puissent l'assumer au sortir de la guerre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait soixante-quatre ans et elle était encore une dame très active pour son âge. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie aux côtés de Blaise Zabini, qu'elle avait épousé en 2027. Ensemble, il avait eu un enfant, Teagan, un Serpentard qui naquit au printemps 2037. Ce n'était pas peu dire que leur couple avait secoué le monde magique, tant du côté des Sang pur que du côté plus modeste.

Scorpius, né le 8 août 2008, était la preuve que des erreurs pouvaient surgir de pures merveilles. L'amour pouvait trouver une voie, même sur les sentiers perdus. Aujourd'hui, il avait cinquante-cinq ans. Il avait construit sa propre entreprise, qu'il gérait en binôme avec son mari, son premier amour, Albus Potter. Ensemble, ils avaient adopté trois enfants : Isla, Newt et Zeke, réciproquement de 2033, 2035 et 2040, deux Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor, perpétuant ainsi la diversité entamée chez les Malefoy. Leur famille créait l'émotion.

Cailean, né le 13 novembre 2013, symbolisait l'amour qui perdurait entre Hermione et Drago. Il fêterait ses cinquante ans d'ici quelques mois, mais ce n'était pas l'âge qui l'arrêtait. Devenu magizoologiste, il parcourait le monde. C'était un aventurier qui ne craignait ni le danger ni la solitude. Il s'était marié une première fois à Ellen Poe, une écrivaine de son âge, rencontrée à Poudlard. Mais leur histoire n'avait pas duré et ils s'étaient quittés sans avoir engendré de descendance. Quelques années plus tard, c'était une certaine Olivia Williams, reporter animalière, qui l'avait accompagné dans ses aventures. Ils s'étaient malgré tout séparés trois ans auparavant et Cailean était, depuis lors, célibataire. Il se disait heureux, mais se définissait également comme un _serial monogame_ , affirmant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il entame sa troisième histoire.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que le nom des Malefoy avait connu une grande évolution avec la génération de Drago. Si Lucius devait se retourner dans sa tombe, Narcissa était une grand-mère et une arrière-grand-mère comblée. Elle adorait organiser de grandes réunions de famille, auxquelles elle conviait tout le monde. Malheureusement, les parents d'Hermione étaient décédés près de dix-huit ans auparavant. Jean Granger avait déclaré un cancer des poumons, ne survivant cette fois pas aux traitements. Henry l'avait suivie de peu, de tristesse.

Hermione et Drago, quant à eux, vivaient toujours dans la maison achetée en banlieue londonienne cinquante ans auparavant. Comme souvent, ils étaient installés au premier étage de l'habitation, dans de confortables sièges desquels ils avaient vue sur le quartier. Si Hermione lisait, Drago passait énormément de temps à l'observer.

La vieillesse ne lui avait rien enlevé à sa beauté. Certes, son visage était marqué par l'âge, mais il était surtout marqué par les émotions qu'elle avait vécues au cours de sa vie. Son front, à force de multiples inquiétudes, était barré à l'horizontale par deux fines lignes. L'arête son nez, également marquée, trahissait ses cogitations mentales. Plus triste, son menton traduisait les peurs qu'elle avait longtemps ressenties par rapport à son secret et à ses mensonges, mais également par rapport à Drago lui-même, et à son engagement en tant que conjoint et père.

Globalement, ses rides lui donnaient tout de même un air apaisé, serein. Elles exprimaient le bonheur qu'elle avait partagé auprès de Drago. Ils étaient restés coude à coude dans l'accompagnement leurs enfants et petits-enfants sur le chemin de la vie. Même Scorpius, que Drago n'avait initialement pas fait figurer sur le médaillon offert à Hermione, avait été rajouté. C'était une demande d'Hermione, approuvée par Scorpius lui-même. En vieillissant, il n'avait cessé d'affirmer qu'il avait un père, une mère et une Hermimi, surnom qui avait été repris par ses trois enfants.

Et alors qu'il l'observait toujours, Hermione soupira longuement par le nez, dont l'arête se plissa davantage encore. Sa mine s'assombrit alors que ses pupilles quittaient promptement les pages de son roman pour se perdre par la fenêtre, sans percevoir le paysage.

« Tu es soucieuse », nota Drago d'une voix grave et usée.

Deux prunelles chocolat le happèrent et il se perdit dans un océan de douceur. Celles-là n'avaient pas beaucoup changé avec les années, conservant leur jeunesse pétillante et leur intensité troublée et troublante.

« Comment fais-tu pour _toujours_ le remarquer ? » soupira-t-elle, plus fatiguée que réellement agacée.

Le coin des lèvres de Drago se souleva dans une expression amusée.

« Tu sais bien que tu es un livre ouvert, mon amour », lui affirma-t-il.

En face de lui, les yeux brillèrent instantanément.

« Tu me charmes encore, Drago », se plaignit-elle pour la forme en constatant l'utilisation de l'épithète.

Il rit doucement.

« Tant qu'il y aura de la vie, je ferai battre ton cœur », répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, non sans sincérité.

« Poufsouffle », se moqua-t-elle gentiment pour dissimuler son émotion.

Mais sitôt que ses pensées lui échappèrent, elle soupira de nouveau. Mettant un point d'honneur à la distraire de ses maux, il se leva, lui tendant une main.

Hermione l'observa durant quelques secondes, avant de déposer son livre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et d'accepter son invitation. Drago l'entraîna alors au centre de la pièce, d'où il actionna le lecteur de musique.

Un air de slow, un classique du siècle dernier, s'éleva dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient plus la vivacité nécessaire par les rythmes endiablés du tango, mais la lenteur de _Still loving you_ créait malgré tout l'intimité et la proximité recherchées.

Les corps collés et mouvants, Drago lui murmura quelques paroles de la chanson au creux de l'oreille, la faisant frissonner au passage.

« _Il faut du temps pour regagner ton amour. Je serai là. Seul l'amour peut ramener ton amour un jour. Je me battrai pour regagner ton amour_ », dit-il, en rythme.

« Oh Drago… », souffla Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Incontestablement, tout comme lui, elle repensait à son retour en Angleterre en août 2010. C'était cinquante-trois ans auparavant, c'était flou, mais c'était le souvenir d'années perdues à étouffer un amour qui avait pris du temps à renaître.

« _Si nous pouvions reprendre depuis le début, j'essayerais de changer les choses qui ont tué notre amour_ », continua-t-il sur le même ton.

« _Ta fierté a construit un mur si solide que je ne peux pas passer à travers. Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune chance pour que l'on puisse reprendre de zéro ? Je t'aime encore…_ », enchaîna Hermione, le faisant sourire.

Et ils continuèrent à danser, à tourner, à penser. Il leur avait fallu trois ans pour que leur amour explose à nouveau, et avec lui, les doutes, les craintes, les peurs. Mais également une force indestructible. Les paroles étaient parfaites pour eux. À un élément près…

« Nos danses, elles ont vraiment un effet magique sur nous », chuchota Hermione. « J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont vraiment révélatrices de moments clefs dans notre vie. Notre aventure, nos rapprochements, l'explosion de nos sentiments, mais également nos doutes et nos besoins de réconfort. »

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt, obligeant Hermione à en faire de même, tandis qu'il rassemblait ses pensées dans un ordre relativement cohérent.

« Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi ? » la questionna-t-il.

Elle attrapa sa mâchoire qu'elle emprisonna de ses deux paumes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Que tu es toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Parfois, j'ai peur de l'avenir, j'ai peur de vieillir. Pendant les cinquante dernières années, je me suis souvent répété que tu te désintéresserais de moi parce que mon enveloppe se fanait. Je pensais que tu ne m'aimerais plus et que je te perdrais », expliqua-t-elle. « Avec le temps, j'ai compris que c'était peu probable, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de te perdre pour une autre raison. Parce que nous sommes vieux, Drago. Et je n'ai pas envie de partir et de te laisser ou que toi tu partes et que je sois seule. »

Drago ressentit une forte émotion qu'il n'identifia pas de suite, mais qui l'incita à coller son front à celui d'Hermione. Il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant du contact comme si ça le rassurait de pouvoir la sentir aussi près du siège de ses pensées.

Enfin, après une durée indéterminée à compter les battements de son cœur, il comprit ce qui avait suscité tant d'émotions : la douleur. Si ses enfants et ses petits-enfants déterminaient son rôle et son but dans la vie, Hermione était son repère. Elle était son phare au milieu de la nuit, parfois au milieu de la tempête. La journée, elle était toujours là, plus discrète, mais elle veillait toujours sur lui et sur son entourage. Il n'aurait jamais pu l'admettre à haute voix, mais il ne serait jamais devenu le sorcier qu'il était aujourd'hui sans elle.

Un vieil adage disait que derrière chaque grand homme, se cache une femme. Il avait pris l'ampleur de sa signification le jour où, par curiosité, Drago avait feuilleté la lecture du moment d'Hermione, _Le Mérite des femmes_ de Gabriel-Marie Legouvé, un poète français. Il était tombé sur cette citation : _« Les femmes polissent les manières et donnent le sentiment des bienséances, elles sont les vrais précepteurs du bon goût, les instigatrices de tous les dévouements. L'homme qui les chérit est rarement un barbare »._ Dans un premier temps, il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris, même si la phrase l'avait interpellé. Puis la Noise était tombée.

Il avait trouvé sa voie à travers elle. Sans son naturel, sa manière d'être ni sa force et ses doutes, il n'aurait jamais compris où son bonheur trouvait ses racines. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il aurait rencontré la signification du mot _bonheur_. Il avait vécu plus de la moitié de sa vie à ses côtés, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que le phare puisse un jour s'éteindre.

Son égoïsme le fit penser qu'il voudrait être le premier à partir. Mais dans la seconde qui suivit, il réalisa que sans lui, elle s'éteindrait de toute façon. Ainsi placé au milieu d'une étendue d'eau, le phare semblait à la fois protecteur et protégé, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre. La vérité était qu'il s'était déjà éteint, et ce durant les douze ans de sa fuite en France. Leur amour partagé était ce qui les rendait vivants. La question était : pour combien de temps ? Assurément, que Merlin les préserve encore longtemps, leur amour ne les rendaient pas moins mortels.

« Nous sommes des sorciers », lui répondit-il alors, d'une voix si basse qu'elle siffla légèrement. « La magie qui coule dans nos veines nous préserve. On en a encore probablement encore pour autant que nous avons déjà partagé ensemble. »

Hermione soupira.

« Je sais. C'est juste une peur et par principe, ça n'a rien de rationnel. Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec ça… »

Il décolla son front du sien, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« Ne t'excuse jamais d'exprimer tes ressentis, Hermione. Jamais. Tu sais bien que je les vois tous, de toute façon », ajouta-t-il en se moquant gentiment.

« Drago ! » protesta-t-elle en riant légèrement, avant de lui taper l'arrière du crâne.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de protester, faisant semblant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Je t'aime », lui dit Hermione, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, la serrant contre lui pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Un baiser chaste, mais empreint de sentiments.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir dans ma vie, Mme Malefoy », la charria-t-il, n'ayant rien perdu de ses habitudes pour dissimuler son malaise.

« On n'est pas mariés, je te rappelle ! » répliqua Hermione, amusée.

Drago nota à ce moment-là que toute trace de tristesse avait quitté ses iris et il s'en réjouit.

« C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas parfaite, mais je t'aime quand même », admit-il d'une voix grave.

« Arrête ça ! » s'indigna Hermione en éclatant de rire. « Tu n'es pas parfait non plus, ne t'en déplaise, mon cher. »

Drago s'esclaffa. À plus de quatre-vingts ans, ces deux-là n'avaient pas cessé de se chercher des Noises… et bien souvent, leurs jeux de mots se muaient en jeux de corps. Ils s'aimaient encore de toutes les manières possibles, qu'importe le temps qui passait.

« À d'autres. Tout le monde sait que je suis parfait. À commencer par toi », affirma-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es un horrible prétentieux. »

« Ah ? Et maintenant que tu me connais ? »

Hermione dévoila toutes ses dents, fière de sa trouvaille.

« Je dirais que j'aurais eu raison de le penser… »

« Par Salazar ! » s'exclama Drago, faussement choqué. « Quel opprobre, je suis déçu. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'affaissa doucement, sans pour autant perdre de son pétillant. Drago la questionna du regard, inquiet.

« Je suis juste fatiguée », lui apprit-elle. « Je retourne m'asseoir. »

Drago acquiesça et ensemble, ils reprirent leur place près de la fenêtre. Le regard d'Hermione s'y perdit.

« À quelle heure Isla a-t-elle dit qu'elle arriverait ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sans quitter la vue.

Drago sortit une montre sorcière de sa poche, cherchant l'emplacement de sa petite-fille.

« Seize heures. Et si j'en crois ma montre, elle est en chemin », lui apprit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Je crois qu'elle vient nous annoncer une grossesse », lui révéla-t-elle, rêveuse.

Drago encaissa sans rien dire. Si Hermione voyait juste, il serait arrière-grand-père. Il n'était pas certain d'être préparé pour ça. Il aurait l'impression d'être centenaire, âge auquel il n'était près d'arriver, loin s'en faut.

« J'aime bien sa compagne, elle est gentille », continua-t-elle, l'esprit toujours ailleurs.

« Mmmh », fit Drago, qui n'en pensait pas tant. Elle était surtout indiscrète à son goût.

« Qu'il en soit, je serais heureuse d'avoir un nouvel enfant dans notre entourage proche. La dernière naissance, c'était en 2037. »

Cette fois, Drago sourit franchement. Qu'ils aient vingt, trente ou quatre-vingts ans, tout tournait autour de la famille. Nul doute que pour les cinquante prochaines années, cela resterait leur préoccupation première.

Et ça le rendait définitivement heureux.

" _I still believe in your eyes. There is no choice, I belong to your life."_ Gigi D'Agostino

 _ **« Je crois toujours en tes yeux**_ _._ _ **Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité, j'appartiens à ta vie. »**_

* * *

C'est une nouvelle fois la fin de TALYPE, même si d'autres pov vous attendent. Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que le prochain OS (hors compte) sera publié le 13 juin. C'est un OS cadeau, je vous laisse deviner pour quel anniversaire ahah

Une fois de plus, je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme. Il me porte pendant que j'écris ma troisième fic longue.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.


	8. Jusqu'à demain

Mes amours,

Cet OS est exceptionnel et c'est la raison pour laquelle il est hors compte dans les cadeaux (par rapport à vos reviews) : je l'ai écrit pour **BrownieJune** , ma fadade. Je lui dédicace donc mes notes d'auteurice.

Ma fadade. C'est marrant de t'écrire ces mots en sachant que le jour où je les publierai, tu seras en face de moi, et je viendrais tout juste te souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Quel bonheur d'être à tes côtés pour le fêter... *cœur sur toi* Je me souviens encore quand tu me demandais de t'écrire cet OS et que moi, je te disais que je n'en avais pas le temps avec tout ce que j'avais prévu... Est-ce que tu me croyais vraiment ? ahah Tu n'avais rien vu venir ? (a)

Tu l'auras compris, cet OS, c'est un Marion/George. S'il est publié ici, ce n'est pas anodin, puisqu'il est relié à TALYPE. J'ai essayé de concilier mon style et ton univers et j'espère que ça te plaira.

Merci à **Lyra Muushya** , _Carine_ , **NathanaelleS** , **MissPika42** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour la relecture (et oui, elles étaient dans la confidence héhé).

* * *

 **Jusqu'à demain**

 _« Il est bientôt temps de partir._

 _Reste là. Regarde-moi._

 _Car dans tes yeux que je ne pourrai bientôt plus voir,_

 _Il y a ces choses qui ressemblent à l'espoir_

 _Et tu supportes encore mon corps entre tes bras. »_

 _Je t'emmènerais bien_ , Pomme.

* * *

 **PdV Marion**

Marion Delacourt était une rêveuse. À la veille de son entrée en deuxième année de lettres à la faculté des Morpheuxes francophones, autrement dit de celleux qui étudient la forme et la structure du français, la sorcière passait le plus clair de son temps perdue dans ses romans d'amour. Certains qu'elle lisait, d'autres qu'elle écrivait, mais gardait précieusement pour elle.

Elle venait de fêter ses dix-neuf ans, avait un avenir tout tracé devant elle et pourtant, elle doutait énormément. Elle craignait ne pas trouver sa voie, de ne pas avoir de place dans ce monde. Ses parents lui avaient toujours répété qu'elle était une femme merveilleuse et magnifique, et qu'une Vélane n'avait de toute façon pas d'inquiétude à avoir : les hommes se jetteraient à ses pieds toute sa vie.

Et c'était bien cela, le problème. Elle avait toutes les possibilités, trop de possibilités, et aucune ne lui paraissait probante. Sinon celle de rester avec ses histoires fictives et d'imaginer les rencontres les plus rocambolesques qui soient… et qui ne se concrétiseraient sans doute jamais, bien qu'elle ne désespère pas. Après tout, elle était encore jeune et avait toute la vie devant elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré tous ses doutes, elle savait bien une chose : elle ne comptait pas rependre ses études à la rentrée prochaine. Les cours l'ennuyaient, elle ne voulait pas étudier et passait son temps à gribouiller sur un coin de son parchemin en attendant la fin des cours. Elle avait réussi ses deux premiers semestres avec des notes passables, juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir continuer son cursus. Mais elle n'avait aucune motivation et, pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, aucune autre faculté ne l'intéressait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa tranquillité et écrire à longueur de journée, parfois de nuit malheureusement, ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment de cet avis et ne considéraient pas l'écriture comme un véritable métier.

En soupirant, Marion porta son regard sur la vue qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle était installée tout en haut du phare situé à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de la maison familiale. Cette dernière se trouvait en campagne picarde, et était suffisamment grande pour accueillir l'adelphie Dumas, à laquelle sa mère appartenait, ainsi que leurs époux et descendance.

Là, en l'occurrence, Marion s'était réfugiée avant l'arrivée de Fleur, sa cousine. Elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis l'année précédente, aux dernières vacances d'été. Cinq ans auparavant, diplômée de Beauxbâtons, celle-ci était partie vivre en Angleterre avec Bill Weasley, celui qui était devenu son époux en 1997, espaçant ainsi leurs retrouvailles. Mais Fleur avait repris l'habitude de les visiter durant l'habituelle semaine à la campagne, ne réduisant pas à néant leurs contacts.

Marion l'avait longtemps admirée. Son aînée avait toujours été un modèle pour elle. Enfin, elle l'avait été jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte pour son Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Travailleuse, récompensée pour ses efforts et appréciée par ses professeurs, belle et élégante, L'image de la Vélane à qui tout réussissait lui était monté à la tête. Elle ne faisait que de parler en « moi, je », à commencer par _« moi, je fais partie des rares sélectionnés par la Coupe de feu »_ et nia nia nia, si bien que Marion ne l'écoutait même plus parler.

Mais elle devait bien admettre quelque chose : dans le fond, elle la jalousait un peu. Fleur aurait, elle aussi, pu faire n'importe quoi de son existence. Et elle avait réalisé le rêve de Marion… Elle avait rencontré l'amour, le grand, le vrai, et elle avait tout plaqué pour aller le rejoindre. Et maintenant, elle était mère d'une petite fille. Victoire, si cela ne signifiait pas tout…

Ces pensées l'attristèrent. Elle était là à rêver d'amour, mais aucun sorcier accroché aux ailes de son dragon ne viendrait la sortir de son phare. Il y en avait bien qui avaient essayé, mais elle n'était pas non plus vraiment la princesse désespérée du haut de sa tour. Elle voulait un sorcier, un vrai, qui voudrait l'épouser, lui faire des enfants. Un sorcier qui aimerait la nature. Et les Croups aussi, c'était important ! Très important, même. Marion adorait les Croups, autant que les êtres humains, même. Si pas plus. Et, main dans la main, avec son sorcier d'amour, ils feraient de longues balades. Au clair de lune. Ou sous un soleil de plomb. Mais toujours les yeux brillants.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, avant de jeter un œil à sa montre. Les invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Elle ramassa sa plume et son carnet qu'elle fourra dans sa sacoche, s'élançant dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

 **OoOoO**

Marion s'était recluse dans le salon. Alors que les adultes discutaient autour de la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle elle avait vue, elle s'était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, avec Victoire, âgée de trois mois, qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

« Un front, un nez, deux petites joues rebondies, un menton et un ventre ! » récita-t-elle en touchant les différentes parties du corps citées, terminant par des chatouilles sur ledit ventre, ce qui fit naître un immense sourire chez sa petite cousine.

Les deux pupilles bleues brillaient intensément, ce qui fit sourire Marion. Par Flamel ! Un petit être suffisait parfois à illuminer un moment. C'était si simple. Si naturel. Elle rêvait aussi de ça, d'être mère un jour…

« Je peux m'asseoir près de toi ? »

Marion releva la tête, donnant suite à l'interpellation en anglais. Il s'agissait de George Weasley, le frère de Bill, qui accompagnait le couple cette année. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Tu peux. Tu ne préfères pas rester avec les autres adultes ? »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, le visage rieur.

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment adulte », affirma-t-il en riant. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'en suis un ? »

Marion le dévisagea, incertaine.

« Mmmh. Tu bosses. Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais de ta vie. Puis tu es vieux », ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

George s'esclaffa.

« Eh bien, merci ! Je suis un vieux croûton maintenant. J'ai vingt-deux ans, tu trouves ça vraiment vieux ? » s'amusa-t-il, ne semblant pas vraiment offensé.

« Non, c'est vrai », admit Marion, qui prenait conscience qu'il était plus jeune que sa cousine, celle-là même avec laquelle elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait considérée comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. « Mais tu travailles, non ? »

« Oui. Je tiens un magasin de farces et attrapes avec mon plus jeune frère », confirma-t-il. « Et toi ? »

Marion haussa les épaules, pensant qu'elle, elle était perdue entre ses rêves d'adulescente et les espérances de ses parents.

« Officiellement, étudiante en lettres. Officieusement, je cherche un sens à ma vie. »

« C'est ça ta définition de « ne pas être adulte » ? Chercher un sens à sa vie ? » se moqua gentiment George.

Marion rit, caressant distraitement le bras de Victoire.

« D'une certaine façon, oui. Mais ce n'est pas la tienne, apparemment. »

« Non, pas vraiment. J'ai peut-être trouvé ma voie d'un point de vue professionnel, mais je reste un gamin. Un magasin de farces et attrapes, ça fait adulte ça, _sérieusement_ ? » releva-t-il, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Il ne faut pas forcément perdre son âme d'enfant pour être adulte », lui rétorqua Marion dans un murmure.

Elle songeait au fait qu'une partie de son innocence avait disparu quatre ans auparavant, lorsque son meilleur ami s'était perdu dans la toxicomanie... avant d'en perdre jusqu'à sa vie, à peine un an plus tard.

« C'est clair », soutint George. « Mais si j'en crois mon entourage, assumer des responsabilités professionnelles, ce n'est pas suffisant. Regarde déjà comment ta cousine me dévisage juste parce que je suis à proximité de sa fille. »

Intriguée, Marion s'exécuta, cherchant Fleur des yeux. Elle la trouva, mais plutôt que de la découvrir en grande discussion avec les autres, elle fixait George, visiblement méfiante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre toi ? » demanda Marion, regardant cette fois franchement le sorcier.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle découvrit qu'il avait les yeux bruns, contrairement à son frère Bill. Mais d'un brun beaucoup plus clair que ses propres pupilles, qui étaient presque noires. Un brun plus lumineux, mais étrangement éteint. C'était contradictoire.

George haussa les épaules, rompant leur contact visuel.

« Elle ne me considère pas suffisamment sérieux pour faire attention à un enfant. Et en même temps, c'est le fait d'être trop sérieux qui l'a conduite, en discutant avec Bill, à m'emmener presque de force ici. »

« Comment ça ? » fit Marion en fronçant les sourcils.

George soupira.

« Je suis en deuil. Mais tout le monde dans la famille estime que ça fait trop longtemps pour que ça soit _normal_ », expliqua-t-il. « Donc ils ont pensé qu'il allait de mon bien-être de bouger un peu, de voir autre chose. »

Marion secoua la tête. Ses proches à elle avaient préféré nier l'existence de son deuil, estimant qu'Isaiah n'avait pas l'ombre d'une importance. Ils l'estimaient déjà si peu… du coup, elle avait dissimulé sa propre détresse, qui ne pouvait être qu'incomprise. Les jours où son moral avait été au plus bas, l'empêchant jusqu'à sortir du lit, ses parents lui avaient hurlé dessus, prétextant qu'elle n'était qu'une fainéante… Alors ce n'était pas la même situation, mais elle comprenait ce que cela faisait lorsque le chagrin était considéré comme « de trop » par l'entourage.

« Qui est-ce que tu as perdu ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Mon frère jumeau », répondit George sur le même ton. « Pendant la bataille de Poudlard. »

« Par Flamel, le Duc de Trèfle-Picques et Millefeuilles réunis… », souffla Marion.

Inconsciemment, elle resserra son étreinte autour du bébé, prenant conscience que la victoire n'avait peut-être pas la même signification pour tout le monde…

« Moi, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami », continua-t-elle sans trop y penser. « C'était il y a trois ans. Je crois qu'on n'oublie jamais vraiment… »

Le silence se fit entre eux. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Marion. C'était la première fois qu'elle le formulait à voix haute, et elle avait envie de pleurer…

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, ce n'est pas cool pour toi… », dit-elle d'une voix brisée, fixant son regard sur Victoire pour empêcher les larmes de déborder et les dissimuler au besoin.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça », la rassura-t-il d'une voix grave. « J'en ai conscience. Et ce serait hypocrite de ma part de te reprocher de parler à une personne qui peut comprendre. »

Marion releva la tête, lui souriant. C'était le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle avait eu depuis des années. Qu'il était bon de parler à quelqu'un qui ne la jugeait pas…

 **OoOoO**

Les vacances à la campagne touchaient bientôt à leur fin et, par la même occasion, les séparations entre les lignées anglaise et française. Autrement dit, Marion et George devraient bientôt se dire au revoir.

Ils avaient passé les jours précédents ensemble, profitant des journées ensoleillées et des douces soirées d'été pour se promener dans les champs de blé, pique-niquer au bord du lac ou encore se quereller de haut de leurs balais, se poussant à chaque boutade sans craindre le danger, comme deux grands enfants. Un jour de canicule, ils s'étaient même baignés dans la mer, puis s'étaient endormis dans une crique léchée par les vagues. En confiance.

Ça avait été comme une bulle de bonheur qui virevoltait au gré du vent. Enfin, ça l'était toujours, elle n'avait pas encore éclaté et Marion avait bien l'intention de vivre chaque seconde qui leur restait. Les larmes, ce serait pour le lendemain, quand elle réaliserait que le moment de le quitter était arrivé.

Et ce soir-là, sous les hululements des hiboux par la fenêtre ouverte, ils vivaient chaque seconde. À partager tous ces moments, ils avaient créé une certaine intimité, au point que Marion avait eu envie de partager ses écrits avec George. Ils étaient appuyés sur les oreillers, épaule contre épaule, George lisait à voix haute, tandis que Marion l'écoutait, redécouvrant ses productions sous un jour nouveau.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait au bout de la troisième histoire, laissant un moment de silence, Marion posa la tête sur son épaule, soupirant tristement.

« Je ne veux pas croire que tu rentres en Angleterre demain », murmura-t-elle.

« Tu pourrais me rendre visite. Je te montrerai comment on peut s'amuser dans l'arrière-boutique d'un magasin de farces et attrapes ! » s'exclama-t-il, tentant visiblement de dissiper sa tristesse.

Marion rit doucement. Elle avait bien une idée de la façon dont ils pourraient s'amuser dans une arrière-boutique. À vrai dire, ça faisait deux ou trois jours qu'elle y pensait. Enfin, pas dans cet endroit-là précisément, mais à ce qu'ils pourraient faire… Elle avait envie de lui laisser un autre souvenir d'elle, et d'avoir un autre souvenir de lui. Pour les jours où elle se demanderait si elle avait rêvé, se remémorant ses caresses… Faudrait-il encore qu'elle y ait droit.

« Tu dors ? » chuchota-t-il, bougeant légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction, croisant ses pupilles de ce brun lumineux, vraiment plus lumineux depuis quelques jours.

« Non, je réfléchissais à quelque chose dont j'avais envie », admit-elle.

« À quoi, donc ? »

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et, pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions, elle descendit sur ses lèvres, revenant à ses yeux, puis à ses lèvres, et ainsi de suite, avec de plus en plus de lenteur. Leurs souffles s'étaient ralentis, à mesure que les mots perdaient de leur intérêt pour se comprendre.

Alors Marion se releva doucement pour réduire la distance qui les séparait, et ils se rapprochèrent sans brusquerie, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. La pression se fit d'abord légère, puis s'intensifia. Quand Marion sentit la pointe de la langue de George quémander un passage, elle y consentit sans même y réfléchir. C'était ce qu'elle désirait. Ardemment.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelque peu, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles, Marion ne put s'empêcher de lui déposer de petits baisers du bout des lèvres, presque timidement, se collant significativement à son corps, si bien qu'elle finit à califourchon sur lui, qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement depuis lors. Quand il l'interrogea du regard, elle tira nerveusement sur son T-shirt, comme si elle voulait lui enlever, mais sans oser aller jusqu'au bout de son geste.

« J'ai envie de te donner plus », lui souffla-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Il lui répondit d'une douce pression sur la bouche, comme si c'était devenu leur mode d'expression, toute sa tendresse transparaissant à travers ce contact. Ça ne faisait qu'accentuer l'envie que Marion avait de lui, de le sentir au plus près, peau contre peau, jusqu'à savourer sa présence au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle avait beau écrire des histoires d'amour, elle rougissait de ses propres pensées osées.

« Tu es sûre ? » vérifia-t-il.

Marion acquiesça et, cette fois, bien que tremblante, elle glissa les mains sur le T-shirt de George, qui se décolla de l'oreiller pour qu'elle puisse l'enlever plus facilement. À présent, il affichait un sourire bienheureux.

Il profita de sa position pour rassembler les feuilles de manuscrits, suivi des yeux par Marion, avant de les déposer sur la table de chevet et d'attraper à nouveau ses lèvres de la plus belle des façons. Bientôt, elle se retrouva également sans son débardeur et ses tétons pointèrent dans un mélange d'excitation et de frissons.

À l'interruption suivante, Marion détailla le torse de George du bout des doigts. Elle avait le souffle court et la sensation que son cœur battait dans son intimité même. Et surtout, elle se sentait nerveuse.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis », lui assura-t-il dans un souffle, accrochant son regard en la regardant par en dessous.

Elle osait à peine maintenir le contact. Et s'il la trouvait nulle ? Laide ? Insignifiante ?

« Marion ? » insista-t-il doucement en même temps qu'il lui caressait doucement les reins pour l'apaiser.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle en avait toujours envie. C'était juste beaucoup d'émotions d'un coup.

« Respire. Tout va bien. »

Il attrapa son visage en coupe, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Est-ce que c'est ta première fois ? » lui demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet par son attitude.

Marion secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Non, je l'ai déjà fait une fois, mais… ce n'était pas pareil », avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait cru l'aimer, mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle avait aimé l'attention qu'il lui portait, elle avait aimé se sentir belle et désirée. Et c'était à peu près tout. Ici, c'était tellement, tellement plus que ça…

« De quoi tu as besoin pour être rassurée ? »

Marion sentit immédiatement une explosion dans sa cage thoracique, comme si le feu de son désir avait gagné en intensité du fait de la délicatesse de son amant. S'il était vrai que tous les sorciers – ou presque – la convoitaient, parce qu'elle était Vélane, jamais aucun ne s'était montré aussi prévenant à son égard.

Elle prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, avant de les rouvrir et d'apposer son front à celui de George. Ils étaient à présent les yeux dans les yeux.

« Fais-moi l'amour… », lui demanda-t-elle d'un soupir.

Et à la manière dont il l'embrassa, caressant son dos et son ventre de la paume de ses mains, Marion sut qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

 **OoOoO**

 **PdV George**

Elle était là, tout contre lui. Son souffle chatouillant le creux derrière son oreille, et une jambe rabattue contre lui. Mais elle ne dormait pas, il le savait au rythme de sa respiration courte et à ses doigts qui effleuraient distraitement sa nuque. Lui-même lui caressait distraitement le haut de la cuisse.

La rosée du matin ayant rafraîchi l'air ambiant, il avait rabattu une couverture sur eux, leur créant ainsi une sorte de bulle d'intimité. Après la façon dont ils s'étaient abandonnés l'un à l'autre, c'était juste naturel.

« On est déjà « demain » », fit Marion d'une voix chancelante qui le fit frissonner.

« Oui », confirma-t-il simplement.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir rester là, avec elle. Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui demande de rester, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu le lui refuser. Mais il avait une famille, un travail. Il avait beau être un Gryffondor, ne craignant pas l'aventure et les risques, il ne se voyait pas vivre loin des siens.

Puis rien ne disait que c'était ce que Marion désirait… Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, son chemin n'était pas tracé. Tout était à écrire, tout était à créer pour elle. Pourquoi s'encombrerait-elle d'un compagnon maintenant ? Elle avait tout le temps pour ça…

« Merci d'avoir été mon rêve le temps de quelques jours… », murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée, en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, sa main toujours dans sa nuque.

« Tu peux encore rêver. Tu peux imaginer tout ce que tu veux. Tu peux être libre, écrire dans tous les pays du monde, dans ton vieux phare, au bord d'un lac, du haut d'une montagne… et un jour, un jour, tu deviendras une grande romancière », lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Mmmh… »

Elle était triste, il pouvait l'entendre au son qu'elle venait de produire. Alors il continua à lui imaginer une existence, dans l'espoir de lui faire un peu oublier ses maux.

« Tu feras des tournées et quand tu passeras en Angleterre, je viendrai te voir, et tu me dédicaceras un livre. On se regardera et on se souviendra de cette nuit comme l'une des plus belles de notre vie. »

Il la sentit frémir à ses mots et sa peau se couvrit littéralement de chair de poule. Il la serra instinctivement contre lui, comme pour la réchauffer.

« Je crois que je rêve plutôt d'une maison à la campagne, pour écrire mes livres dans un cocon paisible… », révéla-t-elle.

George sourit. Ça lui correspondait bien, effectivement.

« Alors tu feras ça », dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. « Et ne laisse jamais personne te barrer la route. Tu y as droit, à ce bonheur. Fais tout pour y parvenir, sois heureuse. »

« Promis. »

 **OoOoO**

 _« Les passagers à destination de Londres sont priés d'embarquer dans la salle numéro six. Je répète : les passagers à destination de Londres sont priés d'embarquer dans la salle numéro six. Dernier appel. »_

George lança un dernier coup d'œil désespéré en direction du hall principal de l'aéroport. Pourtant, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Marion. Elle ne viendrait pas lui dire au revoir, en fin de compte.

Ce matin-là, après s'être péniblement démêlés, ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté. George avait dû préparer sa valise en vue du départ et Marion lui avait simplement dit _« on se retrouve tout à l'heure »_ , avant de l'embrasser chastement. Depuis, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles.

Elle avait sans doute pris peur. Puisqu'elle n'aimait pas les adieux, c'était plus que probable. Il avait quand même espéré la revoir une dernière fois, croiser ce regard qui lui évoquait l'écorce d'un arbre éclairée par les rayons du soleil, se rappeler une dernière fois la sensation de se trouver dans une clairière… à deux, isolés du monde. Mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Avec un soupir, il vérifia une dernière fois la présence de sa valise rétrécie dans sa poche et emboîta le pas à son frère Bill, qui lui souriait avec compassion, et Fleur, qui portait Victoire. Il rentrait au pays, tristement, sans pour autant lui en vouloir. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient.

« Attendez-moi, j'arrive ! » hurla une voix derrière lui, qui le freina subitement.

Sans croire en ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il fit volte-face, découvrant Marion. Elle courait, tirant derrière elle un bagage à roulettes. Il resta interdit et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son niveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre », s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix hachée par sa course. « Changement de programme. »

Son regard tomba sur son bagage et Marion le suivit, avant d'annoncer fièrement :

« J'ai d'abord discuté avec Fleur, puis avec ma mère. Je continue mes vacances à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. »

Alors que l'information faisait encore son chemin dans son esprit, Marion se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu pourras me montrer comment on peut s'amuser dans l'arrière-boutique d'un magasin de farces et attrapes », fit-elle, malicieuse.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le petit groupe rejoignit la salle numéro six pour prendre son Portoloin.

Et la Noise tomba enfin dans l'esprit de George. Ils ne se quittaient pas. Pas encore.

* * *

Petit _mea culpa_ pour l'absence de Gabrielle, je l'ai tout simplement oubliée et puis... je ne voulais pas changer mon histoire. Considérez qu'elle fait un stage d'équitation pendant les vacances. xD

Puisque vous avez lu TALYPE, vous savez ce que devient ce couple et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à ma romantique **BrownieJune**. :p J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'espère que tu as aimé, ma fadade.

On se donne rendez-vous le 30 juin pour l'OS du point de vue de Mattheys.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.


	9. Variation of the truth

Bonjour mes amours,

Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS qui me tient à cœur : un **PoV Mattheys**. Personnage controversé, tantôt aimé, tantôt détesté, il est en tout cas certain qu'il ne vous laisse pas indifférent-e-s. Pour ma part, ce n'est pas un secret, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. **Qu'en penserez-vous après votre lecture ?** J'ai hâte de le savoir !

 **Point info** : étant particulièrement pris dans l'écriture de ma Drarry, je n'ai plus écrit d'OS. Celui-ci étant _le dernier en réserve_ , je ne peux pas vous dire quand aura lieu la prochaine publication, sinon que **le prologue de _Vae soli_** est pour le **3 septembre** et que dès le 1er juillet, je publierai des facts sur ma page _Cailean Charmeleon_.

On se retrouve plus bas !

Merci à **Lyra Muushya** pour la relecture. Cœur sur toi ! (Dois-je vous préciser qu'elle m'a détesté après la lecture ? Oups, trop tard)

Et clin d'oeil à **BrownieJune**. Tu sais et tu sauras _aussi_ pourquoi quand tu auras lu. Cœur sur toi aussi.

* * *

 **Variation of the truth.**

 _Thread by thread I come apart._

 _ **(Petit à petit, je me désintègre)**_

 _If brokenness is a work of art,_

 _ **(Si être une épave est une forme d'art)**_

 _Surely this must be my masterpiece._

 _ **(Alors ce doit être mon chef-d'œuvre)**_

 _(…)_

 _When I open my mouth._

 _ **(Quand j'ouvre la bouche)**_

 _I want to tell you but I don't know how._

 _ **(Je veux te raconter… mais je ne sais pas comment)**_

 _I'm only honest when it rains,_

 _ **(Je ne suis honnête que lorsque c'est le déluge)**_

 _An open book with a torn out page,_

 _ **(Un livre ouvert avec une page arrachée)**_

 _And my ink's run out._

 _ **(Et mon encre qui se répand)**_

 _I want to love you but I don't know how._

 _ **(Je veux t'aimer, mais je ne sais pas comment)**_

* * *

 **Avril 2027.**

Mattheys referma la porte derrière lui en rentrant dans l'immeuble où il vivait depuis presque huit ans. Il y avait emménagé quelques semaines après avoir obtenu son diplôme de potionniste et, dans la foulée, son contrat en tant que doctorant.

Il était chercheur en pédagogie, travaillant sur les procédés d'enseignement propres à l'étude des plantes et de leurs préparations diverses. Dans le même temps, il était également chargé de cours depuis près de cinq ans, ayant ainsi bon espoir d'obtenir un poste en tant que titulaire de cours… L'expert en la matière, le Pr. Tränkerituus, aurait assurément voix dans la désignation de son successeur. _Son_ _successeur_ , oui. Mattheys avait conscience que son statut d'homme cisgenre lui ouvrait des portes. Marnie lui avait suffisamment répété qu'à sa place, iel aurait pu faire un trait sur ses espoirs de carrière.

Une fois arrivé au quatrième étage, il sortit ses clefs et entra dans son somptueux appartement. L'avantage d'être payé par l'Université, c'était très clairement d'avoir les moyens pour du luxe. Ce n'était certainement pas son ancien-ne camarade de Poudlard que ça allait déranger.

« Matt, tu m'apportes de la crème glacée ? J'ai faim. Et chaud », s'éleva la voix de Marnie, en provenance du salon.

Iel était probablement encore affalé-e dans le canapé à lire Merlin savait quel roman à l'eau de rose, en lui assurant que ça lae faisant marrer, « c'est tout ». Marnie, ou Massieuxe _« je n'assume pas que je rêve d'amour, parfois »_.

Sans faire de commentaire pour autant, il posa ses clefs sur leur meuble dans l'entrée, fidèle à ses habitudes, et se dirigea vers son frigo américain, qui ne dénotait pas dans le reste de la cuisine, du même style. Il ouvrit la partie réfrigérée, en sortant un pot aux amandes de chez Natasheis, une production locale. Il planta une cuillère, avant d'aller rejoindre son ami-e.

Il lui tendit le pot, ne répondant pas davantage à ses remerciements. Il se laissa tomber dans un canapé voisin, lae regardant manger sa glace sans réellement lae voir. Ses yeux finirent malgré tout par atteindre son ventre arrondi par ses six mois de grossesse.

Marnie était venu-e lui rendre visite durant le mois d'octobre, prétextant l'importance de son anniversaire, alors que cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Iels ne s'étaient pas vraiment perdu-e-s de vue, iels correspondaient par hiboux, mais… disons qu'iels étudiaient dans des pays différents. Et puis Mattheys avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la fin de son accord avec Élia. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir des genxes de sa vie d'avant, préférant oublier et avancer.

Mais bon ça, ça avait été sans compter l'amitié qui liait Marnie à lui. Ellui-même avait terminé ses études de professeurice de langues, et avait profité d'une interruption entre ses contrats de remplacement pour venir à Vienne. Sauf qu'iel n'était jamais reparti-e. Et pour cause.

Mattheys soupira.

« Dur le monde des vieux mecs hét cis blancs ? » lui demanda-t-iel sur le ton de la moquerie, loin de ses divagations actuelles.

Mattheys rit malgré lui.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il est difficile d'être privilégié ! » répondit-il ironiquement.

« Assurément pas », lui répondit-iel avant d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet. « On a reçu du courrier tout à l'heure. »

« Mmmh ! » fit Mattheys, distrait. « Encore des factures ? »

« Oui, aussi. »

Mattheys n'aurait su qualifier le ton de sa réponse, mais celui-ci l'intrigua. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Aussi ? » releva-t-il.

Mattheys n'obtint pas de réaction, ce qui l'incita à regarder son interlocuteurice. Cellui-ci l'observait, l'air de le sonder.

« Quoi ? » répliqua-t-il, impatient.

« Il y a une qui vient du Royaume-Uni », déclara-t-iel, le jaugeant toujours.

Malgré lui, le cœur de Mattheys s'accéléra.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu reçois du courrier de la part de Teddy », assura-t-il, l'air nonchalant.

« Ce n'est pas son écriture. Par ailleurs, ça ne m'est même pas destiné », asséna-t-iel.

Cette fois, les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent, devenant dérangeants, comme lorsqu'il buvait beaucoup trop de café pour se stimuler. Son regard se perdit dans le couloir de l'entrée, où iels avaient pour habitude de déposer le courrier à son arrivée.

Cependant, sa raison pointa le bout de son nez. Tout pour contrôler ses émotions.

« Encore une lettre de Poudlard ? » râla-t-il en forçant un soupir. « Non, je ne reprendrai pas le poste de Londubat pour que McGo lui cède la direction… »

Marnie lui lança un regard éloquent, ayant très bien compris son manège. Donc non, ce n'était pas une lettre de Poudlard…

N'y tenant plus, Mattheys se leva d'un bond, se rendant dans l'entrée en quelques enjambées. Il avisa le tas d'enveloppes, les passant en revue jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles attire son attention.

.

 _Mattheys Arkright_

 _Burggasse, Neubau_

 _Vienna_

 _Autriche_

.

C'était _son_ écriture. Elle ne lui avait pas écrit depuis… depuis douze ans, très exactement. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment espéré, lui ayant demandé de lui écrire si quelqu'un-e lui faisait du mal, sous-entendant _uniquement si_ quelqu'un-e lui faisait du mal. Par Salazar…

« Alors, c'est la p'tite Élia, hein ? » s'écria Marnie du salon, le faisant sursauter. « Enfin plus si petite que ça, maintenant… Elle doit avoir quoi ? Trente ans ? »

Mattheys revint dans la pièce, l'enveloppe en main, toujours fermée. Le regard vissé dessus, comme s'il se demandait quelles bêtes allaient en sortir s'il l'ouvrait.

« T'es un couillon, Matt », commenta-t-iel. « Allez, donne. »

Iel tendait la main dans sa direction, attendant qu'il réagisse. Mais Mattheys n'avait certainement pas l'intention de lui laisser découvrir le contenu du courrier avant que lui-même le fasse. Voir pas du tout, en fait. Tout dépendrait du contenu en tant que tel.

« Non », décida-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. « Si elle avait voulu t'écrire, il serait inscrit _Marnie Ellsworth_ sur l'entête. »

Lae concerné-e leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Iel se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« Eh bien ! Vas-y alors, montre que tu es courageux. »

Mattheys lui jeta un regard noir, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Son inconscient comprit avant lui ce qu'elle contenait.

« Par les quatre fondateurs… ! » s'exclama-t-il, sous le choc. « C'est un… un faire-part de mariage… »

Marnie ne sembla pas surpris-e, mais iel le dévisageait. Mattheys ne savait que penser. Il était comme… anesthésié. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus normalement.

« Tu le savais ? » lae questionna-t-il, comme pour combler son déficit.

« Non », lui certifia-t-iel. « Je suppose que Teddy a préféré laisser à Élia l'initiative de t'informer ou non. »

Mattheys acquiesça, mais il n'était pas apaisé pour autant. Élia n'était pas supposée lui écrire si tout allait bien… et si c'était une façon de l'appeler au secours ? De lui signifier que ça n'allait pas dans son couple, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas ou ne pouvait pas rompre son engagement ? Et si elle était avec un-e partenaire violent-e ? Et si… ?

« Elle se marie avec qui ? » voulut savoir Marnie.

Mattheys, qui n'avait pas pensé à vérifier l'identité de l'élu-e, ouvrit la carte.

.

 _Vous êtes cordialement invité-e au mariage de_

 _ **Élia Malefoy**_ _et_

 _ **Blaise Zabini**_

 _qui se déroulera le_

 _ **22 août**_ _dès_ _ **20h**_

 _À_ _ **la salle de l'Augurey**_

 _(Quartier Greenford)_

.

« Oh Merlin tout puissant… »

Sans voix. Il était sans voix. Pire que cela, il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Leur ancien professeur de potions… Il ne parvenait pas à concevoir l'idée. Mais surtout, il se disait que si Élia était malheureuse avec lui, il aurait grand mal de l'affronter…

Il déglutit, juste au moment où Marnie lui arrachait le faire-part des mains. Sa réaction ne tarda pas. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte en grand, iel ressemblait à quelqu'un-e qui venait d'avoir le scoop de sa vie.

« Malefoy et Zabini ! » s'exclama-t-iel, enthousiaste. « Put…ois ! Si Malefoy père ne les a pas stupéfixié-e-s pour ne pas qu'iels fasses des choses, je me demande dans quel monde parallèle on se trouve ! »

Mattheys grimaça. Il s'était déjà suffisamment figuré qu'Élia avait dû connaître d'autres partenaires sexuels, pas la peine de mettre un visage sur l'un ses prétendant-e-s…

Marnie se calma, prenant conscience de la situation.

« T'es toujours amoureux d'elle », lâcha-t-elle du but en blanc.

« Oh, ta gueule », répondit-il instinctivement.

Il était sur la défensive. Mais iel ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça », rétorqua-t-iel sur un ton neutre.

Mattheys s'esclaffa, bien que son rire reste coincé dans sa gorge. Il termina en toussant.

« Et dire que je vais devoir te supporter au moins pendant les dix-sept années à venir », soupira-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Marnie lui sourit en retour.

« Oh ! Au moins ça. »

Sans pour autant se sentir plus léger, Mattheys se sentait au moins soutenu. C'était sa manière à ellui de lui dire qu'iel voyait, mais qu'iel ne jugeait pas.

Iels s'aimaient, à leur façon. Iels ne voulaient pas d'enfant, n'en avaient jamais voulu. C'était un accident… Mattheys buvait trop quand il était en confiance. Marnie n'avait du désir sexuel qu'en consommant de l'alcool. L'un dans l'autre – c'était le cas de le dire… -, iels avaient oublié de se protéger.

Mais à aucun moment l'idée de s'en séparer n'avait été une possibilité. Marnie ne concevait pas l'avortement. Et Mattheys qui avait connu l'abandon parental ne pouvait pas s'y résigner. Il serait donc père d'ici trois mois…

Il soupira longuement.

« Tu vas y aller ? » s'enquit Marnie.

Mattheys fixa ses pupilles sur le faire-part qu'iel tenait toujours en main. Il haussa les épaules, mimant l'indifférence. Pour lae convaincre. Pour se convaincre lui-même.

« Je ne dois m'assurer que c'est un mariage voulu… »

Marnie hocha la tête, avant de se réinstaller confortablement. Iel avait compris. Iel ne tenterait pas de l'en empêcher. Il en avait besoin et iel le savait…

.

 **Août 2027.**

Il y était. Mattheys avait pris un Portoloin, seul puisque Marnie était en fin de grossesse, et il avait rejoint Londres. Il avait un étau autour de la poitrine, qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Était-ce davantage l'idée de revoir Élia après tout ce temps ou la peur d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, il ne savait pas trop… Peut-être qu'une part de lui avait aussi peur d'apprendre qu'elle contractait un mariage d'amour. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à la jouer mélodramatique.

Douze ans. C'était très long, douze ans. Il n'avait rien oublié.

Regardant pour la millième fois au moins son carton d'invitation, Mattheys vérifia qu'il était au bon endroit. _Salle de l'Augurey_. Pas de doutes, il se trouvait à l'adresse indiquée. C'était également sa dernière chance pour s'échapper, mais avait-il traversé plus de 1500 km pour faire demi-tour aux portes ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se présenta au sorcier chargé de l'accueil et de la sécurité et entra finalement dans la salle.

L'ambiance était au rendez-vous, entre discussions animées et chorégraphies improbables sur la piste de danse, bien que son excitation soit tout autre. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'en étouffer. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, en fin de compte…

Puis son regard parcourut la salle, apercevant les longues tables où le repas s'éternisait dans l'amusement plus que dans la véritable faim. Et il tomba sur elle. Élia, devenue femme, de seize à vingt-huit ans. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle respirait toujours la douceur et la gaieté, entre fragilité et assurance. À la différence près qu'elle était à présent l'épouse Zabini, et que ses deux bras costauds venaient l'entourer.

Deux pupilles brunes croisèrent les siennes. Son ancien professeur l'avait remarqué. Sans le quitter du regard, Mattheys vit ses lèvres bouger, probablement pour avertir Élia de sa présence. Aussitôt, deux pupilles bleues vinrent remplacer les brunes dans son champ de vision. Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent dans une intensité douloureuse, et il eut le temps de voir celles d'Élia briller avant qu'il perde le contact.

Elle échangeait quelques mots avec son mari. Pendant une infime seconde, il avait eu la sensation qu'elle était à nouveau « son » Élia, celle qui l'admirait, celle qui cherchait après lui, celle qui était comme aimantée à lui… Mais toute attractivité s'était affaiblie à présent qu'elle avait trouvé mieux. Il en était en partie responsable, il le savait, et cette force de conviction lui rappela ses raisons… Oui, c'était mieux ainsi.

Il s'apprêta à partir, résigné mais soulagé de constater qu'elle n'avait, tout compte fait, pas besoin de son intervention. Il voulait juste la regarder une dernière fois, comme pour lui dire silencieusement au revoir, même si elle ne le voyait pas… Il la chercha du regard et il croisa à nouveau ses pupilles.

Elle s'était levée et l'observait avec un immense sourire. Elle semblait attendre un quelconque signal pour venir le rejoindre et cette fois, Mattheys sentit son propre sourire se dessiner, bêtement heureux. Elle n'était pas indifférente à sa présence.

Contre toute attente, elle s'élança dans sa direction, soulevant sa robe pour courir sans se prendre les pieds dedans et atterrit dans ses bras sans ménagement. D'abord surpris, le souffle coupé, Mattheys se reprit et constata qu'il appréciait son emportement. Sa chaleur contre lui était bénédiction. Ses bras autour de son cou et son rire dans son oreille étaient légèreté. Il riait, lui aussi.

« Tu es venu ! » s'exclama-t-elle, la respiration saccadée. « Je n'y croyais plus. »

Ils se perdirent une fois de plus dans la profondeur de leurs iris. Elle était heureuse de son apparition, et ce constat lui donnait chaud au cœur.

Instinctivement, son bras trouva place dans le bas de son dos.

Puis il s'aperçut qu'il y avait des témoins à la scène. Blaise, d'abord, ce qui lui fit immédiatement lâcher la taille d'Élia. Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Teddy, ensuite, qui lui adressa un bref signe de la tête, et ses lèvres légèrement soulevées lui apprirent qu'iel ne lui en voulait pas. Ou plus. Le père d'Élia, enfin, dont la vue était pesante.

Il ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qu'il pensait, mais il le fixait assurément, et Mattheys se sentait mal à l'aise. La mère d'Élia, assise à côté de lui, dut s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il récolta une tape sur l'épaule, qu'il frotta exagérément en se plaignant. Mattheys aurait ri s'il n'était pas Mattheys, le sorcier qui avait pris la virginité de sa fille… Il était persuadé qu'un père n'avait pas de prescription pour ce genre de faits.

« Viens, on va dehors », le poussa gentiment Élia. « À l'abri des regards. »

Mattheys acquiesça, pas mécontent de s'en extraire. Il suivit la sorcière, qui l'emmena à l'arrière du bâtiment. En contrebas se trouvait un lac qu'Élia rejoignit après avoir retiré ses escarpins. L'image fit rire Mattheys. Elle semblait légère, en dehors des conventions. Et elle le confirma en s'asseyant sur un rocher, comme si elle ne craignait pas de salir sa belle robe blanche.

Lorsqu'elle releva le visage dans sa direction, l'invitant de cette façon à la rejoindre, il n'hésita pas et s'assit à son tour à proximité de l'étendue d'eau.

Le décor n'était pas le même. Les circonstances n'avaient pas la saveur d'antan. Et pourtant, il était là, avec elle. Leur âge, le temps écoulé, la distance et leurs fréquentations passées et présentes n'avaient pas d'importance. Cet espace-temps partagé était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Il la dévisagea. Elle était magnifique avec sa parure nacrée. Il eut envie de s'approcher d'elle, de vérifier de quelle manière ses cils se courbaient sous l'effet de la brosse appliquée, d'observer de quelle manière son propre visage se reflétait dans ses iris. Il rêvait de pouvoir s'y plonger en lui murmurant tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle, en chuchotant honteusement ses remords et en lui affirmant que parfois, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de l'avoir laissée partir…

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui révéler cela. Il n'avait pas pu la retenir douze ans auparavant, il ne le ferait jamais, et certainement pas le jour de son mariage. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il retint un soupir. Il avait pu tenir sa langue pendant douze ans. Il pourrait encore le faire le temps d'une soirée.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu », lui répéta Élia. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. »

Elle avait parlé sans ciller, et il ne se déroba pas non plus à leur contact visuel, alors qu'il lui répondait.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien », avoua-t-il.

L'étonnement passa dans ses prunelles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Cette fois, Mattheys fuit, se perdant dans le paysage.

« Je t'avais dit de m'écrire si quelqu'un te faisait du mal… », souffla-t-il.

« Oh ! Je… je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir pour rien, dans ce cas », murmura-t-elle, penaude.

Mattheys encaissa en silence. Ces quelques mots exprimaient bel et bien qu'elle était heureuse avec Blaise. Il l'avait craint autant qu'il l'avait espéré.

« Tu files le parfait amour avec le professeur Zabini, alors ? » continua-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. C'était sa douleur qui s'exprimait, égoïstement.

« Ne te moque pas ! » se plaignit Élia en riant. « Je me sens bien avec lui. Il prend soin de moi… Et en même temps, je me sens exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Il ne me voit pas comme une gamine, mais comme une femme. »

« Tu es exceptionnelle », lui confirma Mattheys, sans y réfléchir.

Elle lui sourit franchement, entre douceur et gratitude.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à t'oublier, tu sais », lui révéla-t-elle. « Mais j'ai pris conscience que croiser ta route m'avait ouverte à… moi-même, tout simplement. Je me sens libre d'être moi-même. Sans notre histoire… enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça, mais oui, dans ma conception des choses… Sans notre histoire, je n'aurais jamais pu accepter le besoin de liberté de Blaise. »

Si Mattheys ne réagit pas en apparence, il sentit un poids s'envoler : le poids de la culpabilité. L'harmonie intérieure d'Élia valait sa souffrance passée. Et elle semblait effectivement apaisée. En dépit de son soulagement, il ne put s'empêcher de tiquer sur ses derniers mots.

« Son besoin de liberté ? » releva-t-il.

Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, elle refléta tant d'amour-propre qu'il s'en émut au point de se fendre d'un sourire.

« Oh tu sais, Blaise n'a jamais eu pour ambition de se limiter à la même personne toute sa vie… », sous-entendit-elle.

Mattheys s'esclaffa, entre fierté et amusement. Tony avait bien grandi… Mais cette position ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Ni venant d'elle ni venant de Blaise, pour être tout à fait honnête.

« Et ça te va ? » lui demanda-t-il malgré tout.

« Ça me va, oui. Je sais qu'il m'aime et je sais qu'il en va de l'équilibre de notre couple. Il est même plutôt expressif pour un Serpentard, en vérité », répondit-elle, rêveuse.

« Toi et les Serpentard… »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Élia de rire. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais il avait la sensation qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Combien y en avait-il eu depuis qu'il l'avait quittée ? En l'espace de douze ans, tout était possible…

« Effectivement. Bon, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait après Touillon-sur-étain ? » voulut-elle savoir, coupant court à cet aspect de la conversation.

Mattheys haussa les épaules. Comme toujours, il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir beaucoup avancé… il était resté là où il avait échoué, sans jamais remettre son bateau à flot.

« J'y suis toujours. Comme chercheur et chargé de cours », lui apprit-il.

Élia acquiesça, pensive. Il vit ses pensées s'échapper mais ne put en capter aucune. Il se demanda si elle était au courant qu'il attendait un enfant avec Marnie, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler… Ce moment, c'était le leur. Marnie était son ami-e et se trouvait à 1500 km de là.

« Ça te va bien. Ta position doit encore susciter l'intérêt et l'admiration », s'amusa-t-elle.

Mattheys rit avec elle, bien qu'un peu absent. Son charme ne laissait évidemment pas indifférentes les étudiantes, et il en profitait… Il avait toujours aimé être désiré. Il ne s'était jamais autant perdu qu'avec elle, cela dit.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Il n'avait rien de dérangeant dans celui-ci, mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait la sensation de le voler, de voler Élia à son existence, de la voler à son époux.

Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna, découvrant avec appréhension non pas son ancien professeur, mais Mr Malefoy en personne. Il déglutit. Cette confrontation, il aurait préféré l'éviter.

« Princesse, tu es attendue. Et je crois que Blaise est jaloux », déclara-t-il sobrement.

« Tu parles », pouffa Élia. « C'est plutôt toi qui te fais du souci. Blaise est au courant et parfaitement d'accord avec cette discussion. »

Mr Malefoy grogna, mais aida sa fille qui consentait à se lever malgré tout. Une fois debout, elle s'épousseta et, avec le soutien de son père, elle remit ses chaussures. Elle se figea alors, comme si elle prenait conscience de quelque chose. Mattheys vit son regard passer de l'un à l'autre, avant de se poser sur lui.

« Merci d'être venu », lui dit-elle doucement. « Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son père, que Mattheys ne comprit pas. Et elle s'en alla, se dépêtrant du mieux qu'elle le put avec sa traîne.

Mattheys soupira alors, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'horizon. Elle partait et il se retrouvait seul avec l'aîné…

Après quelques secondes de réticence, Mr Malefoy s'assit, remplaçant sa fille sur le rocher.

Mattheys déglutit.

« Si vous voulez me tancer, allez-y. Qu'on en finisse. »

À la stupéfaction de Mattheys, il éclata de rire, d'un rire las. Il ne semblait pas être venu pour lui passer un savon.

« Tu crois que je suis là pour te réprimander parce que tu as pris la virginité de ma fille ? » se moqua-t-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, avec de poursuivre, plus bas. « Même pas. Mais tout dépend de la réponse que tu vas me donner, à vrai dire. »

Mattheys ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tentait avant tout de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » l'interrogea-t-il, finalement, d'une voix tendue.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es déplacé jusqu'ici », demanda-t-il, acerbe.

Mattheys soupira.

« Je voulais vérifier que… tout se passait bien pour elle. »

Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir, comme s'il craignait que ceux-ci se retournent contre lui.

« Et c'est tout ? » continua Malefoy père, en dardant son regard dans le sien.

Mattheys sentit la panique monter en lui. Il savait. Ou bien il voulait le piéger.

« Parce que vois-tu », persista l'aîné, « je sais que tu aimes ma fille. Ou, du moins, que tu l'as aimée. Et il est absolument hors de question que tu gâches tout ce qu'elle a construit par pur égoïsme. »

Mattheys déglutit une nouvelle fois. En ce moment, il se sentait aussi fragile qu'un enfant face à un père qui protégeait sa propre progéniture. Même s'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions actuellement… il en avait eu. Il baissa la tête, honteux.

« Comment est-ce que vous… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais Mr Malefoy avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

« En février 2016, tu as écrit une lettre à Teddy Lupin. J'ai pris connaissance de ce courrier », déclara-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Le cœur de Mattheys s'emballa. Il avait lu ce courrier… Il l'avait écrit dans un moment de fragilité. Il n'aurait déjà jamais pensé pouvoir écrire ainsi ses états d'âme, alors savoir qu'un homme qui en voulait très certainement à sa peau connaissait sa plus grande faiblesse… Il avait envie de vomir. Il était percé à jour.

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Mes positions n'ont pas changé… », expliqua-t-il, en dévoilant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à travers ces quelques mots. « Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour aimer, Mr Malefoy. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça. Elle… elle est mieux avec Mr Zabini. »

Le père d'Élia rit avec une amertume non dissimulée.

« Sans doute, oui », répliqua-t-il, et Mattheys réalisa pour la première fois qu'en plus d'être un homme de son âge, le professeur Zabini était aussi son meilleur ami. La situation devait être délicate pour Mr Malefoy. « J'ai bien failli lui casser la gueule à lui aussi, mais les sentiments de ma fille passent avant mes états d'âme. »

Il s'arrêta un instant en se perdant dans l'horizon et Mattheys comprit qu'il n'en avait pas terminé. Il lui laissa le temps d'ordonner ses pensées. Il n'avait de toute façon rien à ajouter.

L'aîné soupira.

« Tu me fais penser à moi. Moi non plus, je ne savais pas comment aimer. Et pourtant, j'ai fini par laisser une femme entrer dans mon cœur. La mère d'Élia, treize ans après sa venue au monde. » Il s'arrêta à nouveau, mais reprit rapidement. « Je ne te dis certainement pas ça pour que tu apprennes à aimer ma fille. En réalité, tu l'aimes déjà de la plus belle des façons, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. »

Mattheys se figea, avant de tourner lentement son visage vers l'homme à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« La laisser partir alors que tu l'aimes ? Merlin, il en faut du courage pour ça. »

Mattheys soupira.

« Ça fait tellement Poufsouffle, dit comme ça. »

« Au contraire », le contredit Mr Malefoy, qui avait toute son attention. « Il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que de se sacrifier pour ceux qui comptent _vraiment_ pour nous. »

Mattheys acquiesça, mais il soupira derechef. Aimer à distance, aimer en silence, aimer dans la souffrance, il savait le faire. Mais il allait être père… et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être médiocre dans ce rôle.

« Ça ne me dit pas comment faire », murmura-t-il, en partie pour lui-même.

« Donne-toi le temps. Tu as quel âge ? Trente ans ? J'en avais trente-deux quand j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour Hermione. Rien n'est perdu », l'encouragea-t-il.

Mattheys secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai plus le temps pour apprendre. Je vais être père d'ici quelques semaines », lui apprit-il sans crier gare.

La nouvelle eut pour effet de prendre de court.

« Est-ce qu'Élia est au courant ? »

« Non », répondit précipitamment Mattheys. « Et je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'elle le soit. »

Mr Malefoy hocha la tête, pensif.

« Je persiste à dire que tu dois avoir confiance. Je ne voulais pas de mon fils, et pourtant, j'ai eu le coup de foudre au premier regard. Je n'étais pas au courant de l'existence d'Élia, mais je me suis senti père dès que j'en ai eu connaissance. Et je l'ai aimée tout aussi rapidement. Cailean n'était pas prévu non plus, et je l'ai aimé tout aussi naturellement. Tu es un Serpentard, Arkright. Les Serpentard aiment les leurs. Ça viendra », lui certifia-t-il.

Si le père Malefoy avait voulu le rassurer, Mattheys constatait que ça fonctionnait étrangement bien.

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas, perdu à ses pensées. Mr Malefoy en fit autant et le silence reprit ses droits pendant de longues minutes. En fin de compte, le dernier arrivé se leva, s'apprêtant à partir. Au dernier moment, il se ravisa, dévisageant l'horizon alors qu'il s'exprimait une dernière fois.

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien », lui promit-il, avant de lui asséner une tape cordiale sur l'omoplate.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse, laissant Mattheys seul au bord du lac.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu en venant ici, mais certainement pas à la discussion qui venait de se terminer. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en pensait, mais il ne se sentait pas si mal que cela, en définitive.

Sans un regard en direction de la salle de réception ni pour ses occupant-e-s, il décida qu'il avait fait son temps sur place, et partit à son tour.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, Mattheys patientait à proximité de la gare de Bruxelles. Il avait pris un train de nuit, traversant la Manche à la Moldue, et continuait sa route avec une compagnie de bus. Il avait besoin de prendre le temps pour réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, tout désorienté suite à la soirée qu'il avait passée. Le fait d'avoir revu Élia avait fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux.

.

 _ **Flash-backs.**_

.

 _ **Août 2015.**_

 _Elle était si forte. Elle avait accepté ses conditions, elle avait pris ce qu'il était d'accord de lui donner en sachant que ce serait tout ce qu'elle aurait et que ça lui ferait du mal. Elle était restée digne jusqu'au bout, combattant les larmes alors qu'ils se séparaient. Cette fois, pour de bon._

 _Mattheys ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Sitôt avait-il quitté l'hôtel où Élia séjournait qu'il avait refait le chemin en sens inverse, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il avait traversé Vienne, la tête baissée, le cou engoncé dans ses épaules, alors qu'il luttait contre la tempête intérieure. Ses émotions partaient en tous sens, insaisissables. Il se sentait agité et surtout, il sentait que s'il leur laissait un passage, le barrage céderait et les flots l'emporteraient._

 _Il rentra chez lui dans un état second, posant ses clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'attendit pas que le silence reprenne ses droits, il le combla de ses actions machinales. Il prit la direction de sa chambre, il attrapa le dossier de sa chaise, s'y installant, dos au vide, les mains agrippant toujours le dossier. Son regard se perdit sur son lit._

 _Merlin, et dire qu'une heure plus tôt, elle s'y trouvait encore… Il lâcha le dossier pour s'y appuyer à l'aide de ses avant-bras, y posant la tête. Puis il soupira._

 _Elle lui avait donné ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : son innocence et sa naïveté. Il l'avait vue grandir, devenir une jeune femme décidée et courageuse. Et elle était revenue auprès de lui pour parachever leur pacte, conclu plus de deux ans auparavant._

 _Elle était si belle. Si douce. Si désirable. Elle lui avait permis de vivre une parenthèse infiniment merveilleuse, dans laquelle il s'était autorisé à évoluer comme dans un monde parallèle, sans incidence sur son existence. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne laisserait rien d'autre se produire et déborder de ce qui avait été prévu._

 _Il ferma les yeux alors que les premiers souvenirs de la soirée apparaissaient. Elle s'était tenue là, dans son étreinte, au plus près de lui. Rougissant, soupirant, murmurant dans la gêne. Il avait entendu ses rires étouffés alors que sa bouche lui avait chatouillé le ventre. Il l'avait entendue gémir sous ses caresses, timidement, comme si elle se demandait si ça se faisait. Et il l'avait rassurée, lui affirmant qu'elle était belle, faisant au mieux pour être doux alors que son corps criait au déchaînement. Qu'il brûlait de ses soupirs qui attisaient le feu en lui. Qu'il se consumait dans l'explosion de ses émotions. Il avait joué avec le feu et il s'était brûlé, mais il avait continué jusqu'à finir en cendres._

 _Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en sentant ses pupilles s'humidifier. La première larme dégringola sans qu'il la vît arriver. Surpris, il hoqueta, entre sanglots et tentatives désespérées pour respirer. Une deuxième larme se perdit, suivie d'une troisième, et bientôt il ne put plus les compter. Il pleurait comme un enfant qui comprenait que les rêves sont pour ceux qui pouvaient encore y croire. Sa propre innocence, il l'avait perdue depuis longtemps. Mais il n'avait plus connu de tel chagrin depuis plus de quatorze ans._

 _Sa mère l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait cinq ans. Elle voulait découvrir le monde, voyager, sans considération pour le déchirement de son propre fils. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ou du moins c'était de cette façon qu'il avait construit ses souvenirs, c'était ce jour-là qu'il s'était promis qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais. Personne. Il n'avait pas appris, et ce n'était pas son Serpentard de père, devenu dépressif et alcoolique, qui lui aurait prôné l'amour._

 _Au début de son adolescence, se sentant le droit d'exister entre les murs de Poudlard, il s'était rapidement donné l'image du rebelle inaccessible. À quatorze ans, il avait déjà embrassé la plupart des filles de son âge, et même une plus âgée, Sasha Urllan. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait rencontré Marnie, son ami-e de toujours. Iel l'avait observé d'un œil circonspect, et même méfiant, avant de s'approcher et de lui dire : « Toi, t'es bizarre. Je t'aime bien. » Iels étaient devenus inséparables._

 _Bizarre. Le mot était resté puisqu'en intégrant les clubs LGBTI des professeurs Zabini et Weasley, il y avait découvert que l'on pouvait se définir de manière infinie, et il s'était reconnu dans la définition du terme queer : personne hors-normes, non conventionnelle, ne se retrouvant pas dans les standards ou refusant d'y être assimilée, notamment en termes d'identité de genre et/ou d'orientation sexuelle et/ou romantique._

 _C'était exactement ça. Toutes ces règles sociétales, il ne les comprenait pas. Il s'en fichait comme de sa première cape, tant c'était de la merde. Le genre, l'orientation sexuelle, l'âge, la position sociale, tout ça, c'était de la merde qui ne faisait que diviser les gens. Et il se sentait bien en compagnie de toutes ces personnes qui se définissaient autrement malgré ce que la société attendait d'eux._

 _Malgré tout, pendant plusieurs années, il ne s'était pas senti légitime. Il était cisgenre et hétérosexuel, alors qu'il était majoritairement entouré de gays et de lesbiennes, Marnie étant encore lae seul-e à se reconnaître comme personne transgenre. Puis il avait compris. Il avait découvert la sexualité avec Marnie après une sortie bien arrosée à Pré-au-lard. Il avait aimé ça, mais il ne l'aimait pas ellui. Il ne s'attachait pas, avait des rapports amicaux, mais restait fondamentalement seul. Il était aromantique, aimait le sexe et s'en satisfait très bien, bien qu'il préférât l'étiquette queer qui lui donnait une assurance que l'aromantisme semblait lui retirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Élia…_

 _Élia. Elle avait attiré son attention au premier regard. C'était cliché et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Elle avait treize ans et elle dégageait quelque chose de nouveau, de peu commun. Elle semblait à la fois si fragile et si forte, si douce et si affirmée. Elle avait du caractère, elle était intelligente et elle lui plaisait. Il avait envie de voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller, il avait envie de la voir déployer ses ailes d'aigle. Mais à l'âge de seize ans, Mattheys s'était convaincu que c'était un jeu. Personne ne lui résistait, il allait s'amuser de ses troubles._

 _Et pourtant, elle lui avait résisté. Malgré le fait qu'elle le cherchait du regard, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait perdre ses moyens en sa présence, elle mettait ses limites. Par Salazar, ce que ça lui plaisait… C'était devenu un défi personnel. Mais il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'à chacune des faiblesses qu'elle lui dévoilait, c'était lui qui perdait pied, un peu plus à chaque fois. Progressivement, le défi avait pris la forme d'une expérience, puis d'une approche intéressée et enfin d'une douceur partagée… Il s'était véritablement pris d'affection pour elle, et le réaliser l'avait pris de court._

 _Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait et méritait. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais appris à aimer, qu'il ne le ferait jamais, parce qu'un Serpentard respectait toujours ses promesses. Et puis, il ne pouvait se permettre de se perdre. Mais pour être honnête envers lui-même, il savait qu'il aurait pu essayer. Il savait qu'il en avait envie. Il le sentait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait et qu'il lisait l'attraction et la recherche désespérée au fond de ses iris. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il la rendrait malheureuse s'il le faisait, et c'était ce qui l'avait retenu, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se déchirent, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'effondre à cause de lui et de son inaptitude à aimer…_

.

 _ **Février 2016.**_

 _Mattheys tenait d'une main tremblante la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir._

 _Il déplia le bras, l'appuyant sur son bureau, tandis que son visage se tournait vers la fenêtre, sans réellement voir la vie qui se déroulait par-delà. Le poing fermé et fermement pressé contre sa bouche, il retenait la déferlante d'émotions. Pourtant, ses yeux furent rapidement couverts d'humidité._

 _Les mots dansaient encore devant lui. « Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle ne va pas bien du tout depuis son retour de Vienne. Elle ne m'a même pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, elle a juste admis à demi-mot que vous aviez eu un rapport. Tu es mon dernier secours, Mattheys. Et j'ai besoin de savoir : est-ce que tu lui as fait du mal ? »_

 _Ça lui était parfaitement égal d'être suspecté de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il avait sa réputation, il ne la déméritait pas. Mais si Élia souffrait depuis qu'elle lui avait rendu visite, il n'y avait pas besoin de tergiverser pendant trois heures : il en était l'unique responsable. Il était le plus âgé des deux et il était celui qui avait le plus de contrôle sur ses sentiments. Élia, elle… elle était au début de ses découvertes. Et avec ses bêtises, il l'avait rendue accro à lui._

 _Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette. Ce serait la pire des afflictions. Un chagrin d'amour, c'était temporaire, elle pourrait s'en remettre… mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer si elle se sentait sale à cause de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Quelle triple buse ! Il n'aurait pas dû accepter… et en même temps, qui aurait ouvert la voie ? Qui lui aurait donné des bases en matière de sexualité ? Avec sa mauvaise habitude à côtoyer le danger par pures curiosité et bonté de cœur, il n'était pas certain que son premier pas aurait été en terre de respect._

 _Cela n'empêchait pas la présente réalité. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il assume sa culpabilité. Il fallait qu'il assume ses actes auprès de Teddy. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance pour qu'iel veille sur elle…_

 _Prenant une rapide inspiration nécessaire, il soupira et prit sa plume…_

 _._

 _ **Vienne, mardi 9 février 2016.**_

 _Hé Teddy,_

 _Tu as bien fait de m'écrire si tu voulais en avoir le cœur net. Après tout, Élia est ta meilleure amie, c'est normal que tu veuilles t'assurer de son bien-être. Ce n'est pas moi qui te le reprocherais._

 _Je suis désolé d'apprendre qu'elle a du mal à m'oublier. J'étais un Troll quand j'étais ado, je le reconnais. Elle me faisait rire, avec l'innocence propre à ses treize ans. En fait, elle m'émouvait, mais je ne savais pas pour quelle raison. Le premier baiser, le deuxième… Aucun n'était prévu. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait si elle ne me l'avait pas demandé. Mais elle me l'a demandé… et c'était plus fort que moi._

 _Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse. C'est nul, parce que je suis le plus âgé, j'aurais dû mieux gérer les choses. Je me suis éloigné d'elle. J'ai mis des limites. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le genre de type à me caser. Je pense que je l'aurais fait pour elle… Une part de moi le voulait. Mais je n'aurais pas pu risquer de lui faire ça, Ted. Parce que je n'aurais pas été réglo avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer, je ne sais pas comment on fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre._

 _C'est vrai, je lui ai dit de venir me rejoindre à Vienne. Je pensais au voyage organisé par le professeur Zabini, sans le lui dire. Je pensais honnêtement qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Je ne blaguais pas, mais je pensais bêtement que ça ne se ferait jamais. Qu'elle finirait par m'oublier. Mais elle est venue… et est arrivé ce qui est arrivé._

 _Je ne regrette rien. Et je te promets que j'ai fait attention à elle, à respecter ses limites… comme toujours. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle se souviendra de sa première fois avec le sourire, même si pour l'instant, c'est douloureux pour elle._

 _Ça, je le regrette. Sa douleur. Mais il fallait qu'on arrête là. On avait dit « les premières fois » ... Tu en penses ce que tu veux, et je comprendrais si tu me détestes, mais j'ai respecté ma promesse envers elle._

 _Maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un-e qui la rendra heureuse. Je te fais confiance pour y veiller._

 _À un de ces quatre,_

 _Matt._

 _._

 _Lorsqu'il reposa sa plume, Mattheys se sentit à la fois vide et dévasté. Comme une épave, un champ de ruine. Les restes d'une civilisation oubliée et détruite avant même que toute vie ne prenne possession de ses murs._

 _Un jour, elle irait mieux. Il devait y croire, sans quoi la culpabilité le rongerait._

.

 _ **Août 2017.**_

 _Mattheys attendait sur un banc à proximité de la Schmetterlinghaus, littéralement la Serre aux papillons. La vue du parc était magnifique, mais son regard était perdu dans le vide, quelque part tellement loin que le geste répétitif de la cigarette qu'il portait à ses lèvres ne parvenait pas à le ramener au temps présent._

 _Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il était arrivé bien trop en avance. Le Professeur Zabini lui avait donné rendez-vous sitôt arrivé dans la capitale autrichienne. Il n'était pas naïf. Il se doutait que cela concernait Élia._

 _Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa visite. Iels ne s'étaient plus jamais écrit. Il lui avait bien sous-entendu qu'il fallait qu'elle l'oublie en limitant leurs contacts à la situation éventuelle où un-e partenaire lui ferait du mal. Mais si c'était lui qui lui avait fait du mal, elle ne lui écrirait pas pour le lui dire. Et lui ne pourrait définitivement pas s'en assurer, auquel cas il romprait avec ses principes. Auquel cas il risquerait aussi de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans son processus de deuil…_

 _Il soupira juste au moment où il entendit des pas dans le gravier, quelque part derrière lui. Il ne fit pas un geste, laissant son ancien professeur de potions prendre place à ses côtés._

 _Le silence s'éternisa. Un étau le comprimait étroitement, rendant sa respiration laborieuse. Le plus âgé des deux sorciers finit par rompre le silence._

 _« Je ne suis même pas étonné du choix du lieu de rendez-vous. Des papillons en cage… visiblement, que ce soit à Poudlard ou à Vienne, le constat est le même », lança-t-il sans préparation._

 _Mattheys encaissa le coup. Il n'y avait même pas songé. Enfin si, pour être exact, il y avait pensé. Mais l'idée lui avait à peine traversé l'esprit, avant de repartir encore et toujours sur la même personne. Et visiblement, il ne pourrait pas être libre tant qu'elle ne le serait pas non plus._

 _« Ton silence est éloquent », commenta Blaise._

 _« Toujours à toucher là où ça fait mal, vous », répliqua Mattheys, maussade._

 _Il masquait tant bien que mal les larmes qui lui prenaient à la gorge, avant de le piquer aux yeux. Foutues émotions…_

 _Blaise s'esclaffa. Il sortit à son tour une cigarette, ce qui surprit Mattheys. Il ne l'avait jamais vu fumer._

 _« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle devient ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce._

 _Mattheys secoua la tête. Depuis la seule et unique lettre de Teddy, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle._

 _« Je l'ai vue évoluer en deux ans. Elle s'est davantage affirmée. Mais elle s'est refermée sur elle-même aussi. Un peu comme toi… Elle a brisé pas mal de cœurs en quelques mois. »_

 _Mattheys rit jaune. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il comprenait exactement ce qu'Élia traversait, ou s'il était embarrassé à l'idée d'avoir été mis à jour. Ou encore parce qu'il découvrait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de leur histoire. Probablement un mélange des trois possibilités._

 _« Je suis au courant de ce que vous avez vécu. J'ai été mis au courant dès son retour à l'hôtel, en vérité. »_

 _Mattheys se figea, interdit. Il pensait à toute allure, incapable de percevoir l'essence de ses pensées._

 _Elle s'était confiée à leur professeur de potions. Mais pas à saon meilleur-e ami-e ?! Mattheys était perdu._

 _« Elle vous a… ? » commença-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers Blaise, sans terminer sa phrase._

 _Ce dernier s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois._

 _« Oui, mais je m'en doutais. C'est une sorcière très intelligente, mais je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas étudier les potions. Et je savais que tu étudiais ici. Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour comprendre, après toutes les histoires que votre échange de hiboux a suscitées. »_

 _Mattheys ne dissimula pas son étonnement._

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Kenneth Englebert. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. »_

 _Mattheys n'ajouta rien, mais il imaginait bien le remue-ménage que ça avait provoqué… Là encore, il ne pouvait pas affirmer que sa responsabilité n'était pas engagée._

 _« Et si… vous saviez qu'elle ne voulait pas étudier les potions… qu'est-ce qu'elle va étudier ? »_

 _Il se rappelait vaguement de son hésitation, mais elle pouvait avoir changé d'avis entre temps._

 _« Au grand désarroi de son père, elle prend les voiles pour la France. Dans le domaine de la psychomagie », précisa-t-il._

 _Mattheys acquiesça. Il la voyait bien dans ce domaine. Mais il était toujours perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son ancien professeur faisait là si c'était pour lui annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles. Et il n'était pas vraiment du genre à blâmer._

 _« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » le questionna alors Blaise._

 _Mattheys haussa les épaules. Non, il n'était pas venu pour cela non plus._

 _« Je rentre en quatrième année au mois d'octobre. Ça avance, en somme. Puis je me fais remarquer, notamment par le Pr. Tränkerituus. Je pense que vous le connaissez ? » demanda Mattheys sur le ton de la conversation, tandis que l'aîné acquiesçait. « Je sais que, chaque année, il propose à ses plus brillants étudiants de l'assister… et comme j'ambitionne de devenir chargé de cours durant mon doctorat puis titulaire, c'est une étape importante. »_

 _Blaise hocha la tête, confirmant ses propos, avant de se lever et de lui faire face. Mattheys leva la tête dans sa direction._

 _« C'est une belle carrière que tu t'apprêtes à poursuivre. Et tu en as les capacités, ça ne fait aucun doute. Bon, je vais rejoindre mes petits élèves plus si petits. Fais attention à toi, Mattheys », l'enjoignit-il._

 _Mattheys le suivit des yeux alors qu'il tournait les talons et quittait le parc. En baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que sa cigarette s'était totalement consumée. Il jeta le mégot au loin._

 _Il était venu pour lui. Pas pour lui faire la morale, pas pour lui dire d'agir d'une certaine façon, pas pour savoir ce qu'il devenait, parce qu'il le savait. Sa présence signifiait qu'il souciait de lui._

 _Les papillons étaient enfermés dans leur serre, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai, parce que c'était factuel. Et c'était comme ça._

.

 **Août 2027, toujours dans l'aéroport.**

 _Les passagers à destination de Vienne sont priés d'embarquer dans la salle numéro trois. Je répète : les passagers à destination de Vienne sont priés d'embarquer dans la salle numéro trois. Dernier appel._

Mattheys revint à la réalité en entendant l'annonce de sa correspondance. Il se mouva rapidement, peu enclin à s'éterniser. Il était pressé de rentrer. Il n'avait pas grand-chose, mais c'était chez lui.

 **OoOoO**

 **Août 2027, arrivée à Vienne.**

La route avait été longue. Il avait perdu davantage de temps entre ses correspondances que dans ses transports, et il n'avait pas eu autre chose à faire qu'à cogiter. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait même rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Pourtant, malgré l'heure avancée et le soleil flamboyant, bien haut dans le soleil, il n'avait pas faim. Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il était à la maison.

« Matt, j'ai faim et chaud, tu m'apportes de la crème glacée ? » s'écria aussitôt Marnie.

Il sourit, à la fois de joie et de tristesse. Il était bien de retour, aucun doute là-dessus.

Il s'exécuta, conforme à ses habitudes, et apporta sa commande à Massieuxe Tranquille-Dans-Son-Canapé.

Iel prit le temps d'ouvrir son pot et de soupirer de bien-être avec exagération, comme pour le provoquer, avant de reprendre la parole.

« T'as une sale gueule, chéri », commenta-t-iel.

« Trop aimable », répondit Mattheys.

Marnie marqua un temps d'arrêt, le dévisageant ouvertement.

« Toi, t'as besoin de réconfort. Bon, allez, viens ici », l'enjoignit-iel en s'asseyant pour lui laisser de la place, sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'iel lui faisait une faveur.

À nouveau, Mattheys s'exécuta et, comme un enfant en besoin de tendresse pour oublier, il s'allongea, posant délicatement sa tête sur le ventre proéminent.

Conscient-e de ce qu'il vivait, iel passa la main dans ses cheveux, le caressant doucement. Il ferma les yeux, fermant son esprit à toutes pensées douloureuses.

 **OoOoO**

 **Septembre 2039.**

C'était le grand jour. Mattheys et Marnie se tenaient à la gare de Vienne. Sur le quai 11D, dissimulé par la magie à l'image du quai 9 ¾, leur fils Matthäus s'impatientait de l'arrivée du Vampir Zug, ainsi nommé car il filait à vive allure dans des galeries souterraines, creusées à l'aide de puissants sortilèges. Il menait ainsi ses passagèr-e-s à travers l'Europe de l'Est, jusqu'en Roumanie, où se trouvait le Praktikum von der Umhänge flamboyant, l'Internat des Capes flamboyantes.

L'Internat se tenait exactement là où les Moldu-e-s pensaient trouver le château du comte Dracula, qui n'était autre que son tout premier, et toujours actuel, directeur. Si ce dernier était aussi connu, c'était en raison de son appétit vorace pour le sang des Moldu-e-s. Mais ce dernier avait, dans le monde magique, bonne réputation. Il était même très respecté et, malgré les légendes qui le concernaient, il n'avait jamais trahi l'existence des sorciers. Ses élèves, en particulier, étaient protégés par la magie qu'il dégageait.

Ce n'était donc pas la condition de son directeur qui tracassait Matthäus. La répartition ne l'inquiétait pas non plus, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas : les élèves ne se voyaient attribués une appartenance que lors de leur dernière année, en fonction de leur caractère : les Demiguises, les Hippogriffes, les Kelpies et les Dragons Cornelongues. Non. Du haut de ses onze ans, presque douze, il quittait pour la première fois son pays et ses parents. Heureusement pour lui, la langue enseignée au Praktikum von der Umhänge flamboyant était l'allemand, langue à laquelle il était habitué en vivant à Vienne.

Mattheys regarda son fils, qui tremblait, entre excitation et appréhension. Il sourit, se faisant la réflexion que le temps était passé vite, en fin de compte.

Il s'agenouilla à son niveau pour capter son attention.

« Hé, mon grand. Prêt ? »

Matthäus acquiesça. Ses yeux bruns, irisés de verts, brillaient. Des prunelles à tomber, qui assuraient à Mattheys qu'il aurait lui aussi du succès.

Il lui ouvrit les bras, le serrant contre lui au moment où le Vampir Zug entrait en gare, dans un bruit strident à faire frémir.

« Tu vas me manquer, papa. »

Le cœur de Mattheys vacilla. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. Allez, embrasse taon marent. »

« L'appelle pas comme ça, 'pa, tu sais qu'iel n'est pas marrant-e ! » s'exclama Matthäus, hilare, tout en affichant un air de confidence.

Malgré tout, Marnie l'avait entendu.

« Hé, un peu de respect, jeune homme, je t'entends ! » (1)

Matthäus pouffa, sachant qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Chez les Arkright, les piques allaient toujours bon train, mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant.

Somme toute, il finit par s'exécuter et alla embrasser Marnie, avant de s'éloigner, presque en volant en direction du train. Avec Marnie, il resta droit, jusqu'à ce qu'iels voient leur fils leur faire signe de la fenêtre du compartiment où il s'était installé. Mattheys lui sourit, répondant à son geste. Il resta ainsi jusqu'au départ effectif, se tournant alors vers Marnie.

Iel aussi avait la larme à l'œil.

Iels prirent la direction de la sortie, regagnant prestement leur domicile. Sans mot dire, mus par l'habitude, iels prirent place dans le canapé, mêlant leurs jambes. Iels n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir.

Après presque douze ans à vivre quotidiennement avec leur fils unique, Marnie et Mattheys allaient revivre leur cohabitation, telle qu'iels l'avaient vécue durant les neuf mois de grossesse. Et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela prenne fin.

Mattheys n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était amoureux de Marnie, mais il l'aimait, lae respectait pour ce qu'iel était : une personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui, une personne avec laquelle il était parent d'un formidable enfant. Ensemble, iels formaient une famille.

Mr Malefoy avait eu raison : au premier regard, Mattheys avait aimé son fils. Ça avait été le coup de foudre. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être maladroit, parfois. De crier, de se sentir dépassé par ce qu'exigeait son rôle de père et par l'éducation qu'il voulait lui donner. Mais quand il n'en pouvait plus, Marnie prenait la relève, et inversement. Iels formaient un duo qui fonctionnait.

En définitive, Mattheys n'aurait changé sa vie pour rien au monde. Il était même parvenu à atteindre son objectif professionnel : professeur titulaire de cours, chercheur émérite. Il était au moins reconnu dans toute l'Autriche pour ses découvertes.

Et Élia, dans tout cela ? Il paraissait qu'elle était devenue mère, elle aussi. Elle semblait heureuse, alors lui aussi. Il avançait.

Le bateau avait largué les amarres.

* * *

(1) Merci à Lyra Muushya pour cet ajustement bien trouvé. :p

Voilà longtemps que cet OS était écrit, attendant d'être publié. J'espère que l'attente aura valu la peine. J'attends votre avis avec grande impatience. Merci pour votre fidélité, vos gentils mots, vos retours constructifs. On se retrouve bientôt.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.


End file.
